Rosario Colossus
by Dodgedude
Summary: A teen that lost everything goes to yokai academy to search for answers on who murdered his parents. Can a certain snow women help him or will he destroy the entire school? Warning: lemons in story. Just changed title
1. A New Begining

**Hello readers of the world. This is my 1st fanfic so if u don't like it go easy on me. I don't own Rosario vampire or shadow of the colossus but I own my o/c. Ok here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1 A new beginning

My life was turned upside down when my parents were burned alive by a fire demon. I hid under my bed and tried to stay quiet. Thankfully it left but it costed me everything.

"Mom, dad I swear I will AVENGE YOU!" I said in rage.

10 years later. While in tears i was walking around the city hunting the man who killed my parents. The only thing that I was able to remember them by was a necklace I found in my fathers desk. While looking a man in a white robe came behind me.

"So...you are alone?" He said. I jumped and was freaked out.

"Yes...Why do you want to know?" I said.

"I can help you find your killer" he said.

"You can do that!? What do I do!?" I asked in desperation.

"Come with me to Yokai Academy" he said extending his hand.

As I reached for his hand the white robed man was gone. My name is Matt Golding and I'm going to find the one who murdered my family!

At the bus stop there was no one else but myself.

'Should I even bother going to this acadamy?' I thought in my head.

After 20 minutes went by a bus came to the stop.

"Any later and I might have died of boredom" I said to the bus driver.

"Oh dont worry kid you might die sooner then that." He said.

I was offically creaped out. The bus began to move through a tunnel at a steady pace but inside was a vortex to a unknown world.

"Im guessing newcomers get freaked out on this bus ride" I said in a shaky voice.

After 5 minuates we arrived at a strange bus stop.

"Watch your back kid. Yokai Acadamy is a scary ass place" Said the bus driver.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said as the bus drove away

I began walking down a road down to a gothic building. As I walked I noticed all the trees were dying.

"This place with terrible gardening" I said.

As I walked a saw a girl with long purple hair in a bush crying.

"Umm miss are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me with her pupul-less eyes filled with tears. To be honest I felt bad for her. I held my hand to help her up but she stood up and ran.

"I hope shes ok" I said.

When I began walking toward the academy I heard a scream.

"What the hell?" I said and ran toward the cry for help.

When I went through the bushes I saw something that freaked me out. It was some sort of octopus molesting that girl I saw. As I saw this I got angry and my necklace began to glow a bit.

"I have to save her!" I shouted and ran to the octopus molesting the girl

"Don't struggle anymore Mizore" said the perverted octopus.

The girl began tearing up again till she heard me saying "Hey ass face!"

That got his attention on me and pissed him off.

"I'll kill you too if you don't go away pest" He yelled back.

That ticked me off and my necklace began to glow. As it did I removed it and a beam of light came down on me and my body began to grow and turn to rock.

"I-im-impossible! Could he be an ancient legendary monster? A Colossus?!" He said in fear.

Once my transformation was complete I opened my light blue eyes and began to stand. It was as tall as a building. With rage I took a quick look at the molester droping the girl and swung a giant mace which made him fly toward the acadamy. When he was gone I turned around and looked down at the girl.

"Why is he saving me?" She wondered.

The colossus began to kneel down to her.

In the acadamy a newspaper club was aiding teachers to see what happened to their gym teacher.

"Ms nekonome I dont think Mizore would have left the..." The boys sentence was cut from the gym teacher crashing through the window.

"Mr Kotsubo?" The teacher said as she kneeled down.

"That...Miz...ore...ugh" He was out cold by the force of the crash.

"How could this happen?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Miss Nekonome! Im going to find Mizore on my own" The boy said.

As he left the building Mizore was beginning to understand the giant colossus.

"If Tsukune rejected me maybe you can..." She was cut off by Tsukune's voice. "Mizore listen I...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He freaked out at the sight of me in my colossus form

"Stay away...STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mizore cried out as a snowstorm blew over.

When she cried I began to stand and readied an attack. I roared as I readied my giant mace. As it hit the ground a blue haired girl flew down saved Tsukune's life.

"Kurumu!" He said as he held on to her for dear life.

"Dont worry Tsukune we'll protect you." Kurumu said as she flew toward my head. I swung my arm at her and struck her into 30 trees.

"Kurumu are you ok!?" Tsukune asked worried like.

After its attack Mizore began to climb to the top of the colossus.

"Ok I got to stop this monsters rage before he kills someone" She said struggling to keep going.

"Tsukune pull my rosary!" The pink haired girl said and he complied.

When the rosary broke off a dark aura began flowing through her. Her body matured, her hair turned white and her monster energy rose high.

"Well seems like your in trouble Tsukune." The white haired girl said while cracking her knuckles.

My rage grew more and more unstable and I wasn't going to hold anything back. "Its time you learned your place!" She yelled as we charged at each other. The battle has then begun

* * *

**Well there's chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sry if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'll put chapter 2 up soon. Till then peace in!**


	2. The Colossus VS The Vampire

**HEY HEY HEY! here's Chapter 2! enjoy! remember I don't own Rosario Vampire or Shadow of the Colossus. Just the O/C**

* * *

When my giant mace struck the vampires powerful kick it caused a giant explosion. In monster energy we were nearly equally matched but I had an advantage in size and power. After the explosion I swung my mace at the white haired vampire but missed only to strike the ground and miss. She then jumped up to my arm and then jumped to my face to deliver a massive powered kick only to crack the stone armor protecting my head.

"So is this the power of the ancient legendary monster? I thought they were extinct" Kurumu said while trying to get up from my attack that struck her into trees.

"Extinct? Why would they be extinct?" Tsukune asked

"Yes. Before vampires were powerful. Colossi were one of the most powerful ancient monsters that could overtake them but they didn't care about power." Kurumu said while in extreme pain.

"Woah" Tsukune said as he was impressed

"Anyone that can take down a colossus would be an S ranked race" She said

"So is he...?" Tsukune asked but got his sentence cut off

"Yeah he could be the last living Colossus alive" said Kurumu

Back to the fight the vampire was struggling to take me down but was having a difficult time. The only damage she did was cracking my stone armored mask. As she jumped at me I was able to smack her aside into a graveyard. As she flew she crashed into a gate and into 9 graves. She then tried to get up but was seriously hurt. I then walked over the broken gates and went after her with my giant mace.

"Ugh...He's really angry about something...but the only question is how am I suppose to take this giant down?" Moka said while struggling to keep fighting

As I was walking towards the hurt vampire Mizore was trying to climb up my backside but I was too focused on fighting the vampire to notice. As I was about deliver the finishing blow to kill the vampire Mizore climbed up to my head yelling at me to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE!" She yelled out on my head.

When she yelled a me to stop I stopped myself from finishing off the vampire which was only inches from her body. When I stopped myself from attacking my colossus form turned to rubble and fell to pieces. As the ruble formed colossus fell I also fell as well as Mizore did. As my unconscious body hit the floor Mizore landed on her feet and was shocked to see my human form emerging from the crumbling colossus.

When I was about to get up the vampire slammed her foot on my back and it hurt worse then getting hit by a car.

"UGH!" I grunted in pain

"Now that your power is gone Im going to end your life so you don't hurt anyone else ever again!" the vampire said as she was about to crush my spine.

When she was about to put her foot down she was attacked by ice shards from Mizore.

"Leave him alone!" Mizore shouted

"Do you know what he almost did to us?" The vampire reminded Mizore of my power by pointing at the trees, broken gate, and broken graves

"We should kill him before he turns back into a colossus" she said

"NO! He saved me from Mr Kotsubo!" said Mizore

"What makes you so sure of that?" The vampire said in a dark tone

I was able to wake up from my unconsciousness and was able to talk

"She...was...being molested by...that...octopus"

I said and then went back into unconsciousness state.

"So that's why he was trying to stop us from getting to Mizore" Tsukune said as he was moving Kurumu

Mizore then turned her hands into ice claws and was causing another snowstorm

"IF HE DIES I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE OF YOU!" Mizore shouted in rage scaring everyone but the vampire

"Tsukune. We should do as she says for now" the vampire said as she took her rosary from Tsukune

"Mizore. we'll make sure he's ok. Alright? Tsukune asked Mizore

She nodded but she picked me up and was taking me to the academy. Everyone would never forget on what powerful monster that I could become and I couldn't blame them for being afraid of me. If Mizore didn't stop me from killing the vampire the entire academy would have turned to rubble.

'He saved my life so I should save his' Mizore thought as she carried me to the academy doors.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy" she quietly said to my unconscious body.

* * *

**Alright! Theres Chapter 2! Sorry if it was too short. Also go easy on me this is still my 1st Fanfic. Well Chapter 3 will be up soon. Alright! PEACE IN! lol**


	3. Story of rage

**Hello Readers of the world! It didn't take me long to make this chapter since it was typed on my Ipad. Anyway heres chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours later after the battle ended I was unconscious on the infirmary bed with the newspaper club staring at me nonstop. They're wondering if they should have killed me once I turned into my human form. The question I keep asking myself is that why would I risk my own life to save some girl that I don't know. Even if she's really attractive. Why?

"I still think we should have killed him." Kurumu said from her bed.

"He was trying to protect me!" Mizore yelled out

"He almost killed us!" Kurumu shouted out pointing at her broken wing and arm.

Hearing her shout made me start to move again but I was still unconscious. When I moved Mizore came to me wondering what triggered my anger. She was also wondering if she could defend me from my actions against Tsukune and his friends.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked for Mizore

"What is it?" She said in a angry tone

"Im sorry for hurting your feelings. Just because I defended Moka doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend" Tsukune said trying to make her feel better. It was working too

"Thanks Tsukune" She said

"Ok blah blah blah Mizores all better what do we do with him!?" Kurumu yelled out pointing at my unconscious body

When she yelled out I woke up, grabbed a lamp with one hand and threw it at the window in rage yelling "GO AWAY DEMON!" causing everyone to duck down and screaming in fear while shards of glass was flying everywhere

"Ahhh! What the hell is his problem!?" Kurumu yelled out on the floor

After the window broke I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but the stress from all the rage on our fight is still affecting me. I was about to break out in another rampage while my necklace was starting to glow light blue. Before I was able to reach for it around my neck I felt 2 cold arms around me. It felt cold but it was able to help me relax and regulate my breathing

"There, there your safe now!" Mizore yelled out trying to calm me down by holding on to me with her cold hands

I was finally calm and was able to talk regularly

"ugh what happened?" I asked

"What happened?! You went on a berserk rampage, Broke my wing and arm, and nearly killed Moka! Kurumu shouted at me.

"Oh man not again!" I shouted in worry and sadness freaking out of what I done

"Its ok just relax" said Tsukune

"Ok ,ok" I said trying to suppress myself from getting enraged

"So why did you try to kill us?" Moka said from her bed. She was in a leg and arm cast from our 1 on 1 battle

"Its a sad story and I don't want to be reminded of what happened" I said

"If you tell us it will help us understand why you broke out in rage" Tsukune said

"I don't know" I said uncertain if I can trust anyone

"Please let us help you" Mizore said giving me an innocent look. It was working I couldn't resist

"Oh alright I'll tell you" I said giving in to her beauty

(Flashback)

10 years ago

I was only 6 years old and I just came home from school. When the bus came to the stop I walked back to my house. I didn't notice that my house was on fire. When I just noticed the fire there was a huge explosion that blew my house to smithereens. I was in shock from the explosion but I went inside of whats left of my house to see if my parents were inside. When I got inside I saw a dark figure surrounded by fire with skeletons dropped on the floor.

"No!" I shouted and recklessly went after the dark figure.

An explosion of fire knocked me out into piles of wood, nails and installation. I tried to get up but the force of the explosion was way to strong so I went into a unconscious state but I could still hear a conversation

"Heh this couldn't be the legendary monster last of its kind"

"I don't know. He may be knocked out but he still might be the one were hunting"

"Doesn't matter lets get out of here before the humans discover us"

They turned around and ran off. When they ran off I woke up and found a necklace from my fathers desk. As I grabbed it a glowing light just shined at me and it teleported to around my neck. It was weird but I had to get out of my burning house before another explosion nearly kills me. I was in Traumatic stress and was in emotional and physical pain. It was clear on what I had to do. I got to kill the figure that killed my parents.

(Present time)

"After 10 years of suffering from dreaming of my parents suffering and not having a home I came to this school and I kind of went after you guys." I said finishing my story

"So you been in emotional trauma trying to find the guy who destroyed your home and family?" Tsukune asked

"Yes" I said in depression

"You poor boy" Mizore said understanding on how I feel

"I'm sorry for yelling...Its just...I didn't know this happened to you" Kurumu said in tears crying her eyes out

"Its fine. I'm used to it" I said getting up and left the infirmary by knocking the door down by mistake. "Wow this school has shitty doors"

"Umm you got to slide it" Moka said

"Oh sorry. I'll just go before I hurt anyone else. I said

'I got to do something to help him.' Mizore thought and went after me and I didn't even notice that shes following me.

"Maybe coming here was a mistake" I said as I walked in depression

* * *

**Well there you go. I know it was really depressing but I needed to make it like it really happened. plz review on your thoughts on my story. just go easy on me its my 1st fanfic. OK next chapter coming soon. till then have a awesome day.**


	4. A Hero is born

**Hello Global readers. I hope your enjoying the book so far. to answer your question on which colossus the O/C is its the 1st colossus. anyway I don't Rosario Vampire or shadow of the colossus and all that Copyright shit. Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

While walking down a dirt path in sadness I heard a cry for help coming from near a park lake. The cry sounded a lot more childlike then the last cry I heard. Hiding behind a tree I spotted 3 boys surrounding a little girl in a witch hat. From the looks of it they were picking on the poor little girl. I took a look from the tree and got angry.

"Ugh this bullying makes me sick." I said in anger as I was crushing the tree with one hand.

"It's Yukari." Mizore said from a tree branch freaking me out in astonishment

"AHHH!" I shouted "Where did you come from!?"

"Well I felt bad that you lost everything and everyone you cared for so I was stalking you" She said with a slight blush on her face. Like her I blushed a bit too.

"Oh um.. why would you..."

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Yukari yelled out cutting my sentence short and started to walk behind the 3 men bullying the little girl. The thought of a bunch of teenagers hurting a little girl that's barely a teenager really pissed me off

"Hey assholes" I shouted at the men getting their attention

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men said

"Someone that you should never had pissed off by picking on someone that's younger then you!" I shouted at the men with my necklace beginning to glow.

'Does he only turn into a colossus by removing his necklace like Moka's rosary?' Mizore thought as she was staring at my glowing necklace.

"Forget the brat! Lets kill this pushover and eat him!" one of the guys said as the 3 men bullying a little girl transformed into 3 lizard men hungry for blood. As they're transformation was completed they charged at me full force with their mouths opened and ready to devour me. They didn't know what my power was and they don't care. Well they're about to find out what my power is.

"You 3 just made the biggest mistake that will cost you all your lives!" I yelled with rage as I pulled my glowing necklace off my neck. As my body began changing from skin to rock and fur the entire park was shaking like an earthquake

"What's going on!" one of the lizard men said in fear.

During my transformation Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu arrived as they saw Yukari running away and jumping onto Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE TO SAVE ME!" Yukari shouted as she was hugging Tsukune and shaking in fear crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine but who's that ginormous monster?" Yukari asked

"He's a new student with a painful past and would you stop hugging tsukune!? he's mine!" Kurumu said as she was getting pissed at Yukari for hugging Tsukune.

When I was finally in my giant colossus form I began standing up as I opened my light blue glowing eyes. As I took a look at the 3 lizard men my eyes turned red with rage. I wasn't going to let any of them hurt anyone anymore.

"Um boss? I think that we should..."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The lizard men yelled as they scattered away for their lives.

I picked up my mace and began chasing after them knocking over trees and causing craters with every step I take. They tried hiding from me by climbing trees that match their scaly skins colors. I nearly lost them but I knew they were hiding around the park since water is where their most comfortable for them to fight. As I knocked over and broke over 35 trees they ambushed me by climbing up my leg and started slashing away at the fur spots where there's no rock armor protecting me. When they were slashing me blood began spraying at their faces pushing 2 of them on the ground. The force of their slashing was so powerful it brought me to my knees making the leader of the lizard men able to climb onto the edge of my back. When I got back on my feet I roared in pain and I tried shaking him off my back so that he would fall off.

"Go for it boss you can bring him down!" the lizard men yelled out before they're legs got frozen

"Chill out" Mizore said as they're frozen to they're heads

After she stopped the lizard men from moving she ran towards me as I was still trying to shake their leader off of my backside. He was almost on top of my head but as he was nearly there he was being shot at by Mizore's ice shards stopping him from moving. When he stopped moving I grabbed him from my head and started using the bottom of my mace to crush his bones. Making him realize what he did was wrong. As I hit him 6 times the other lizard men began yelling at me to stop. When they began yelling at me I turned around and stared at them with my red glowing eyes which made them really scared.

"OK, OK WE WONT HURT ANYONE ELSE ANYMORE I SWEAR!" The lizard man leader yelled as he was nearly pummeled to death.

After he told me he wont hurt anyone anymore I threw the leader across the lake. His body was skipping across the lake 8 times and he got smashed into a tree. I turned around to the other 2 lizard men and roared at them louder then a fog horn at point blank range. The roaring was so strong and loud that the ice which froze them in place shattered and they went into the lake in fear.

"Woah he just saved Yukari from those guys." Mizore said as she was very glad I saved Yukari from those bullying lizard men.

As I turned around towards Tsukune and his friends they were scared of my form. especially since I went on a rampage even with a safety of their friend.

"Ahhh! he's going to crush us!" Kurumu said in fear

When my glowing eyes turned light blue again I turned toward the academy and began walking towards it. As they saw me walking toward the academy Tsukune and his friends began to calm down.

"Do you think that he could be a hero?" Yukari asked

"I doubt it since he nearly killed us" Kurumu said still frightend by my form

"Mizore do you think...Hey where did she go?" Yukari asked as Mizore disappeared from the group

As I knelt down my form turned into rocks and boulders as I jumped from inside the colossus forms head. As I landed on my feet I dusted off the pebbles and dust from my clothing and sighed in relief.

"Phew I'm exhausted." I said as I went into the boys dorms.

When I got inside I was able to go to the information desk and get my room key. I walked up to my room took my clothes off but left my boxers on, Jumped into bed and went to sleep. When I was asleep Mizore was up to my window and she took a quick look at me and blushed a little.

"Don't worry as soon as I know you a bit more I'll keep you comfortable in ways only a snow woman can." Mizore said as she blushed and jumped to her dorm window and got into her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. The next Chapter will be up soon. Till then remember to feed your pets, Wake up in a good mood, Read and review and have a nice day. PEACE IN EVERYONE! lol**


	5. New Friends

**Hello readers of the world! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Well without moment of delay chapter 5! Whoo hoo!**

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and my alarm clock was blaring. I tried pushing the snooze button but it got stuck and the button couldn't be pushed. So there was only one way I could stop the alarm. I grabbed my alarm clock, opened up my window and threw it outside. I threw it so hard it broke Yukari's window and woke her up. Its a good thing that neither my alarm clock or shards of glass hit her.

"GAH! Hey watch where you throw things!" Yukari yelled out at me

"Man I hate Mondays." I whispered to myself ignoring Yukari's shouting "Well I guess I better get ready for class"

I basically went in my bathroom and took a shower. When I finished I took a protein bar that I always eat if I don't time to cook my own breakfast. After I finished my protein bar I opened my door and began walking toward the classrooms. As I was walking toward the academy I was looking at my paper to tell me which classroom. I had so far 3 problems are interfering with my life.

#1: Its like a maze inside and outside of the academy

#2: The Man that murdered my parents is in this school somewhere

#3 and most important problem of all: I HATE MONDAYS!

"Where is Miss Nekonome's class?" I asked myself

"On your left side" Mizore said sneaking up on me again.

"AGH! Were you stalking me again?!" I asked in astonishment

"I've been stalking you and I go to this class too. Ill see you inside" Mizore said rubbing her finger underneath my chin.

I was frozen in fear and nervousness. after 15 minutes I shook my head and woke up from my daydreams

'What was that about!? I barely know her and I feel attracted to her. Wow I think I need a vacation after a few months in this dump' I thought as I was about to enter my homeroom

Inside homeroom Miss Nekonome was taking attendance of the classroom.

"lets see Mr Golding?" The teacher said but no one else was calling out

"Mr Golding?" she said out loud again but still nothing

"I guess he's absent on his first day" she said till the door slid opened and I came in.

As I was walking toward an only open seat available near Mizore I've been hearing things about me. They've been wondering if I was the giant monster on campus causing destruction or if I was abandoned by my parents cause I sort of look abandoned to everyone.

"Oh I'm glad to see you decided to show up today!" Ms Nekonome said to me in a cheery mood but all I did was nod in agreement.

"Everyone this is Matthew Golding. Apparently the headmaster was able to allow him to be enrolled so lets make sure he feels welcome. Also you'll need to join a school club after lunch period because clubs are mandatory.

'Aww damn it!' I shouted in my thoughts but nodded to the teacher.

After an hour of learning of the history of faceless monsters it was time for 2nd period. I had Math class with a teacher named Ms Ririko.

"Great I love Math!" I said sarcastically

After another hour of numbers, complete confusion and headaches it was finally time for lunch. I looked for the lunchroom till I spotted Moka's pink hair. I figured I ask if I could sit with her and her friends seeing that I don't know anyone else. Plus I figured since Mizore knows them I figured that if I get to know them I might them. Only problem is that I hurt some of them and I didn't see Mizore anywhere around her friends table.

'I wonder where Mizore is' I thought to myself

"You want to sit with me?" Mizore said while sneaking up behind me

"AHHH! How do you keep doing that?" I shouted in astonishment and nervousness.

"Well since you protect me and saved Yukari I figured I give you a chance of being my friend or maybe..." Mizore blushed after she finished her sentence

"Maybe what?" I said and blush in nervousness

"You'll need to sit with us and be our new friend if you want to find out" She said while rubbing her finger under my chin again making my entire body shake in nervousness but I soon shake the nervousness off me and I went to where Mizore and her friends were sitting. Tsukune and his friends were used to my human form but my monster form still freaked them out a little. But ever since I told them what happened to me they felt sorry for me.

"Um is it ok if I sat down with you guys? I don't know anyone else" I asked Tsukune

"Oh sure its ok" said Tsukune

"Thanks. So who are you guys?" I asked

"I'm Tsukune Aono"

"My name is Moka Akashiya. I'm a vampire"

"I'm Kurumu Korono. I'm a succubus"

"I'm Yukari Sendo and I'm a witch"

"You saved me a few times. My name is Mizore Shirayuki"

"Nice to meet you all. Tsukune you didn't tell me what kind of monster you are" I said

Tsukune was starting to get nervous about something and I don't know if he's hiding something from me or that he wanted to keep his monster identity a secret.

"Uhhh its kind of against school rule to tell each other you monster identity" Moka said

"Oh ok sorry I got curious"

"Its ok. So did you have an idea on what kind of club you want to join?" Kurumu asked me

"Well I'm not sure on what to join" I said

"Why not join the newspaper club?" Moka suggested

"I'll put into consideration" I said as I was getting unwanted attention.

"So what's a pathetic monster like you doing in a school for monsters" someone behind me tried to taunt me

"Someone that you should leave alone before you get your balls punched inside" I said making him angry

He then grabbed me by my uniforms shirt collar which was starting to piss me off.

"You think you can take down the powerful monster Saizou Komiya?"

I then punched his stomach and threw him through a window making shards of glass fall near me.

"You guys should find a place to hide before you guys get caught in the crossfire" I said as my necklace began to glow and I ripped it off my neck

While Tsukune and his friends began to run toward the exit Saizou broke through the wall inside and began to charge at me full force as my transformation was completed. As he charged at me he and made me bump my back into a wall. After I bumped my back I grabbed Saizou and smashed his body on a table and then threw him against the ceiling. After he went through the ceiling I roared loudly and broke through a wall going after Saizou while he was down.

"I don't think he's done with him" Tsukune shouted as he and his friends began to go after me during the battle

"UGH! alright your big, your tough, and impressive but Im going to TAKE YOU DOWN!" Saizou shouted as he tried to punch me as I tried to smash him with my giant mace causing a giant explosion of monster energy. This was now going to be a winner takes all battle.

* * *

**Alright there you have it! Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review please. Have a nice day**


	6. Life or Death Battle

**Hello readers of the world! Heres Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it. Here we go**

* * *

After Saizou and I collided by our attacks Saizou turned into his monster form.

"Even if your a giant hulking rock monster you cant hope to take the toughest monster down. IM AN ORC!" Saizou yelled out just to show off his monster identity.

All he did was made me roar with anger. He attempted to bring me down by using his claws to cut my feet but even using his full strength he wasn't able to scratch the rock armor protecting me. After 20 try's I lifted up my foot and kicked his body only using a small bit of effort but it did make him fall on his backside. I then lifted my foot up again and tried to step on him but he was able to move away. My stomp attempt caused a small crater on the ground. After the crater made a huge boom noise Tsukune and his friends went to where the battle was taking place. They were surprised to see that Saizou was still able to move after he got thrown at the lunchroom ceiling

"You think this will end in someone dying?" Tsukune asked Kurumu

"Possibly it will. But I know that you'll protect me right Tsukune?" Kurumu asked while hugging onto Tsukune

"Hey! Let go of him Ms titty pie!" Yukari yelled out at Kurumu while casting a golden wash tub spell on her.

*BANG!*

"OW! why you..." Kurumu growled out and tackled Yukari and they broke out in fighting.

'Seriously? Matt and Saizou are fighting with everything they got and your fighting over me again?' Tsukune thought not believing what he was seeing then before he could react I slammed my giant mace down at Saizou causing everyone to fall on their backs.

'This is starting to get out of control!' Mizore shouted in her thoughts

As I tried to smash Saizou he was able to move out of the way and attempted to climb up my back side. I tried to shake him off my back but he just kept on climbing up till he got up my head and started slashing me. I roared in pain as I kept on trying to shake him off was kneeling to the ground.

"Guys he needs our help!" Tsukune shouted

"Your right! Quick my rosary!" Moka said as he pulled Moka's rosary off and she turned into her other vampire.

As she jumped from a tree to my head she was surprised to see Mizore had beaten her to the top of my head and I didn't even notice.

"Say good bye!" Saizou yelled out.

Before he was able to stab the top of my head his legs began to turn frozen solid.

"Hey what the hell is going on?!" Saizou yelled

"You stay away from my favorite boy!" Mizore shouted as she kicked Saizou off me and into the ground

'I knew there had to be rage inside of you snow woman' Moka thought as she landed on another tree

When Saizou landed on his back he was struggling to get up. As he struggled I got back on my feet and grabbed my mace and swung it at saizou in full force. The swing was so hard it blew away 20 trees and knocked down Tsukune and his friends. He then crashed through the entire school at full force till he hit the other side. He couldn't move after he landed on the ground outside of the hole he crashed through. As I walked around the school seeing Saizou on the dirt I took a look at him once more as he began attempting to crawl away from me. As he saw me raising my foot on top of me he was now really scared of me. Saizou then closed his eyes to not look at the oncoming giant foot that was about to crush him.

*BOOM!*

He then re-opened his eyes to see my colossus form turning to rubble and seeing me in my human form jumping out of the head of my form

"What the...?" He questioned of my actions

I then grabbed his hair and then stared at him with burning rage. He was shaking in fear

"Listen you piece of pathetic monster garbage! Im letting you live just because your not worth my time killing. But if you try to do anything to me or my friends again I WILL SMASH YOU INTO THE GROUND SO HARD THAT IT WILL SEND YOU TO THE DARKEST PARTS OF HELL FROM WENCE YOU CAME!" I yelled in his face.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I WONT BOTHER YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!" Saizou shouted in fear

"Good...NOW BEGONE!" I shouted as I kicked him inside the lunchroom.

I then closed my eyes an took in a deep breath of air just to try to calm me down. Then out of nowhere I felt the same 2 cold arms around my body that calmed me down once and heard a light sigh.

"Oh! Uhhh...Hi Mizore...what are you doing?" I asked while blushing a bit.

"I saw your necklace glowing so I thought that you were really angry so I wanted to calm you down." Mizore said while blushing.

"Pretty impressive Colossus" Moka said walking toward me.

"So did you make a decision on if you want to join our newspaper club?" Kurumu asked

"Count me in!" I said in determination

"Great welcome to the newspaper club" Everyone shouted

'I just hope this will help me find my parents murderer.' I thought to myself as everyone celebrated on me joining

Inside a building hidden from the school grounds a group of students dressed in black uniforms delivered a pile of photos to a unknown figure.

"So you think that this human has infiltrated our school grounds?"

"Yes Mr. president"

"This wont do at all. Time that we take the human ourselves and execute him"

"What about this one?" They showed a picture of me in my human form

"We'll execute him after this Tsukune Aono boy has been executed"

The pictures of Tsukune and me have been set on fire as the figures sinister eyes was staring at the burning photos snickering evilly

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 6. remember to review if you want. This took me awhile to make due to writers blockage. Well time for me to make the next chapter. Alright have a nice day and remember. PEACE IN! :)**


	7. The Newspaper Club

**Hey readers of the world! Hope you like the book so far. Here it is Chapter 7. Enjoy**

**some guy - great idea i'll add that in a sequel. Ill be sure to thank you later**

**mastermind - I didn't want to make the main character too powerful. I forget what it was called but I do know of it**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and I was fast asleep. I kept hearing sighing while I was asleep. As I opened one of my eyes the 1st thing I saw was Mizore's short purple hair but then I closed my eyes again falling asleep. After I went back to sleep my alarm clock went off on a very loud volume. I then grabbed my alarm clock and threw it out the window again. This time it hit someone on the head.

"DON'T BOTHER TO WAKE ME UP ON THE WEEKEND!" I yelled out loud.

I then shut my window and got freaked out by Mizore being 1 inch in front of me once I turned around.

"GAH!" I shouted in astonishment

"Good morning Matt" Mizore said quietly

"Oh hi Mizore. Wait how did you get into my room?" I asked in confusion

"I went through your window" she said pointing at my window and blushing

"Oh...ok" I said while also blushing

We both stood on the same spot for around 10 minutes looking at each other and then looking away.

"Um...do you have some sort of crush on me" I asked while my entire face was red.

"Maybe" Mizore said with the same blush I had

She then just gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of my door. I was just standing in my room just daydreaming of what Mizore did. I then shook my head remembering that I had a club meeting at the Newspaper club. After I took a shower, ate toast and got my school uniform on I tried to find the newspaper on the map I got from my 1st day in Yokai academy. After I was walking around I found Tsukune and Moka walking together. I was guessing they were on their way to the newspaper club so I followed them. When they got to the Newspaper club Moka just held on to Tsukune and bit his neck making me listen to him shouting in pain.

"Umm is this a bad time?" I said while she was behind the couple and they shouted in astonishment.

"How long were you behind us?" Moka asked astonished

"I just found you guys so I thought you were heading to the newspaper club" I said

"Oh ok let's go then" Tsukune said

"Thanks Tsukune" I said

'I smell something. Something unusual' I said as I was smelling something

We then walked inside the newspaper club seeing Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari working on articles of the destroyed buildings. I was shocked to not see myself or my colossus form which was puzzling. I was so focused on the article I didn't notice Yukari struggling with a large stack of papers

"UH Mister can I get some help?" Yukari asked while she struggled with the papers

"Oh sure sorry" I said as I grabbed more than half of the papers.

"Oh thank you very much" Yukari said

As I put the papers on in the printer I keep hearing girls screaming outside. yelling "Peeper!". As I opened the window I saw some dude being chased by a mob of women. It was humiliating and hysterical.

"Heh who's weird doof being chased by women?" I asked everyone

"Oh that's just Gin" Moka said in a moody tone

"What is he some sort of guy picking on people?" I asked

"No he's just perverted" said Kurumu

After she said that Gin went through the front door all sweaty and dirty. After he got in he slammed the door shut and panted like crazy.

"Hey did you get your weekly exercise?" I joked around and everyone else laughed a bit.

"Oh ha ha" He said sarcastically "Anyway whos the new guy?"

"His name is Matt. He's our newest member" Mizore said behind me once again scaring me

"AGH! How do you keep doing that?" I shouted

"Anyway. Did you know what happened a few days ago?" Gin interfered with my question

"What happened?" I asked

"Turns out there was some sort of explosion in the lunch room. You wouldn't happen to know what went wrong would you?" Gin asked

"It was Saizou. He tried to take me down" I said

"Wow your lucky that you survived" Gin said clearly impressed

Apparently he doesn't know about my colossus form. Best for him to let him figure it out later. In the mean time I needed to help out what the newspaper should write about. No one could think of anything for today but I had an idea.

"Anyone have an idea on what we should write about?" Tsukune asked

"An article about how to stand up against people picking on you" I said

Everyone pretty much agreed on what I thought and went with it.

After a few hours of printing and seeing Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fighting over Tsukune we were able to get rid of all of our papers. I even had to make sure Gin didn't do anything perverted or stupid. It was Kurumu's idea but we had to chain him to a tree. Just to keep him behaved. He didn't like it at all since he kept on whining for us to take the chain off him. I only wished we taped his damn mouth shut.

"Well we got rid all the papers. What should we do next?" I asked

"Don't you know we got math finals tomorrow?" Yukari said freaking me out.

"OH CRAP! I'VE BEEN FOCUSING ON HELPING OTHER PEOPLE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHEN WE HAD FINALS!" I yelled.

"Don't worry we can all study together so that we all can go out on summer vacation. Moka said calming me down a bit

"Oh thank god!" I said while exhaling.

"I just hope you focus on studying because if you get below 50 you'll have to take make up classes" Yukari explained

"IM FREAKING OUT AGAIN!" I shouted

As I was loosing my sanity by thinking I wouldn't get over 50 on my finals Yukari slapped me across the face. It wasn't painful but it did stop me from freaking out.

"Thank you I needed that" I said as we went back to the academy. I'm so not ready for the finals since it involves math.

'Aw man this is going to suck!' I thought

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. It took me longer since I didn't type it on my Ipad. Don't worry there will be action soon. You just need to wait till the next chapter! Alrighty then PEACE IN! lol**


	8. Boring Studys

**Hello readers of the world! Enjoying the book? I hope so. Anyway I'm really glad that I was able to get a follower and a favorite. Thanks!:) Anyway Chapter 8 is up and ready to be read.**

* * *

I was on my way up to the roof till I heard a crashing noise. I opened the door to the roof and saw Moka biting Tsukune on the neck again. It was pretty much normal for a vampire to bite someone on the neck but for some reason she was only interested Tsukune. It was kind of weird to see this multiple times. I know she's a vampire but come on! She's basically draining him.

"Uh this is a bad time isn't it?" I said behind Moka startling her

"AH! When did you get here?" She shouted

I was about to say a few seconds ago but the door to the roof opened forcefully and hit me in the back of the head. I was a dazed but it didn't knock me out.

"Hey wait a minute! Tsukune should be studying with me since I know a lot on math class!" Kurumu shouted

After she shouted she saw me on the ground

"What's Matt doing on the ground?" She asked

"Oh since you bashed a door into the back of my head I've been counting rocks" I said in a bitter tone

"Oops sorry I didn't see you behind there" said Kurumu

Kurumu was then taken down by Yukari on a broom.

'I seriously don't get these girls at all' I thought as I was getting back up

"Don't listen to boobzilla! I know everything so what do you say?" Yukari asked as she got off of her broom

'I say everyone is crazy over the same guy' I thought as I was wondering why Tsukune is really popular

"Speaking of help..." Mizore said quietly behind my back freaking me and everyone else out

"AHHH! HOW DOES SHE DO THAT!?" I asked loudly while trying to recover

"I'm in the same situation as well so is it ok if I study with you guys as well?" She asked while ignoring my loud question

"Uh yeah sure" Kurumu and Yukari said in unison

"Well I appreciate the offers but Moka and I were going to..." Tsukune said but got cut off

"Actually all of us studying togeather is a great idea." Moka said while Tsukune was surprised of what she said "So shall we go hit the books?"

"YEAH" everyone shouted out.

'This is going to be torturous isn't it' I thought to myself

As we went to the newspaper club room we focused on advanced formulas and difficult mathematics. This was giving me an extreme headache. Tsukune and Moka easily figured out almost everything Yukari has to throw at us. Kurumu was just plain confused about every formula. Even some of the easy ones. Mizore kept writing my name about 300 times. I'm starting to think that Mizore has a crush on me but she wont tell me. I just fell asleep through the entire study time.

"And this is a...HEY!" Yukari shouted and casted the wash tub spell to wake me up

*BANG!*

"OW! THAT REALLY HURT!" I yelled out and rubbed my sore head

"Wake up sleepy!" Yukari shouted at me

I almost had a concussion from that wash tub spell since it hurt like hell. After 5 hours of learning mathematics, Kurumu hugging Tsukune, Mizore writing my name so many times the ink seeped in the paper, and me getting whacked by Yukari's wash tub spell so many times that I was seeing double and triple. It was long, boring, and really painful but we were able to finish our study session

"Well does everyone get it now?" Moka asked everyone

"Yeah I think I'm starting to get it now" said Tsukune

"Well its good that you know this stuff but I still don't!" Kurumu shouted "Wont you please be my tutor Tsukune?"

"I just wish that Matt paid attention for a bit! He fell asleep 8 times!" Yukari shouted

"Actually I think he's out cold" Mizore said as she saw me on the floor

"Oh sorry!" Yukari said but I was still out cold

With the study session done with and the pain in my head gone we went to our dorms to sleep. I nearly had head trauma but at least its over.

(The Next Day)

Well its time for the Math finals. With all the studying we did it should be easy to pass. Well for my friends at least. I've been sleeping most of the time so all I can do is prey that I can pass the finals. When we got in Math class we got our finals and we braced ourselves for the test of our lives. Moka and Yukari were able to do her finals with ease since they knew what to do. Tsukune was having a bit of trouble with his finals but he was able to finish his test. Kurumu had no idea on what to do so she just guessed. Same with Mizore and I. After 2 hours of finals we finally finished and we're getting ready for summer vacation! Well at least some of us

(Test Results)

Tsukune - 81

Moka - 95

Yukari - 100 (Obviously)

Kurumu - 40

Mizore - 56

Matt - 60

"Phew! After all the tutoring, sleeping, winging the test, and suffering from Yukari's washtub spells multiple times I manage to pass the test!" I said

"OH CRAP NOW I GOT TO TAKE MAKE UP CLASSES!" Kurumu said in a upset mood

"And after all that tutoring I gave you" said Yukari

"Well tomorrows summer vacation and I don't think I can sleep" I said in an excited tone

"At least try to sleep" Mizore said behind me again

"GAH! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT!?" I asked Mizore but she just blushed

* * *

**Well there you go everyone. Sorry it took so long. I had work and it was difficult to focus on my story with my puppy chewing on my laptop desk. Well till then have a good one**


	9. Vacation!

**Hello global readers! I hope your enjoying the book. Don't worry even if Im taking a bit longer then usual I wont abandon this story. Im determined to finish this. Here's Chapter 9**

* * *

It was Monday morning and I was still asleep. I started to stir in my sleep smelling something other then my own pillows. After I took a big sniff I been smelling Lavender Shampoo. It smelled good but it was sort of confusing since I don't own any air freshener. As I opened my eyes I saw 2 pupil-less eyes. The same ones that I always seem to see every time I wake up.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I nearly had a heart attack

"Good morning" Mizore said as she moved back a little

"What are you doing here? Its 6:50 in the morning" I asked as I picked up my alarm clock

"I just want to be sure that you don't oversleep and miss summer vacation" Mizore said as she began to come near me and made me blush a little

"Oh um...thank you...heh" I said nerviously and blushed redder

After I blushed my alarm clock started ringing loudly

"OH WHO ASKED YOU!?" I yelled at my alarm clock as I threw it out the window

As I threw my alarm clock out the window it broke Ms Nekonome's window. As it broke I could hear her meow loudly as she freaked out

"WHO THREW THIS ALARM CLOCK!? MEOW!" She shouted out her window

As I heard her yelling and meowing I shut my window as quick as I can. Hoping she doesn't know I threw it.

"Soooo Uhhh any idea on where we're going for vacation?" I asked Mizore

"I don't know we didn't get any hints" said Mizore

"Well I'll meet you in the newspaper club then Mizore" I told her as she went to my door

"Alright I'll see you there" She said as she smiled sweetly

'She might have a crush on me' I thought as I went to the bathroom and took a shower

After my shower I left my room and was on my way to the newspaper club room. After seeing a lot of students starting to talk about how much destruction that Saizou did. I had a smirk on my face since my blame on that guy worked. Now he's in trouble and I got away scot-free. Once I got to the Newspaper club room everyone was ready for vacation. Most of their stuff was already packed so they were just waiting for me.

"Oh Mr Golding your finally here" Ms Nekonome said with a major bed head issue

"Umm did you get any sleep?" I asked

"I WAS asleep before some idiot threw an alarm clock at my window! Meow!" She shouted

"I wonder who did that." I said "So anyway where are we going for vacation?"

"Were going to the human world" Moka said in a cheery mood

Tsukune looked a bit worried since we're going to the human world. It made me wonder if he's a monster or not. It's really puzzling to me. But even puzzled we went to the bus stop and everyone else was there too. Kurumu was there too for some reason. I thought that she failed her finals.

"Hey guys you ready for summer vacation?" I said

"YEAH!" Everyone said

"Hey anyone seen Gin?" Tsukune wondered

"Oh he flunked a few classes so he had to take make up classes" Kurumu explained

"Oh...Wait a minute didn't you fail too?" I asked

"Don't worry I managed to finish my make up classes" She said as she pushed me inside the bus

"Hey stop pushing! And I bet you skipped your classes too!" I shouted

As the bus moved everyone we basically think that Kurumu skipped her classes.

"maybe...heh Yahoo hoo" Kurumu quietly said as we went into the tunnel

As we were going through the tunnel I was having some thoughts as if anything changed after I went to Yokai Academy after the incident with my parents murder. Its making me a bit tense and uncomfortable. As we left the tunnel I opened my eyes seeing everything as I left it. It was making me nervous thinking that my friends are monsters. How am I going to explain what happened in the human world if they change?

"IM BACK HOME" Tsukune shouted making me shake out of my thoughts

"Why you so excited? its only the human world" I said

"Jeeze its like you're a human or something" Kurumu said

I began to wonder if Tsukune was human and I bet everyone else does as well

"Um well it's because that Tsukune lived in the human world for so long" Moka quickly said

"Oh that explains it" I said as we reached our destination. The Beach

I wasn't too thrilled since I don't like going to the beach that much. All I did was set up the tent while everyone else was playing with a beach ball. I also don't go outside that much.

"So you're not scared of the human world?" Yukari asked Tsukune

"No not at all" said Tsukune

"Huh that's impressive Tsukune" I said as I put the final touches on the tent.

"You really think so?" He asked me

"Sure" I said as I turned to my friends as Moka dove to hit the ball

"Moka are you ok?" Tsukune asked Moka in a worried mood

"I'm fine. I just got a lot of sand up my swimsuit" Moka said as she blushed a bit

Tsukune began to stare at Moka till he got hit in the back of the head by the beach ball

"Heh nice shot Mizore" I said quietly till I got hit in the back of the head as well.

"OW! what did I do?" I shouted

"Whoops my bad" Mizore said quietly

"Ok heres what I can do" I said as I whacked the ball so hard it took out a edge of a cliff.

Everyone was shocked of how much power I can dish out. Even in my human form

"Oops sorry" I said while I blushed a bit smiling.

Ms Nekonome was focused on a fish booth considering her monster power is cat and as always cats love to eat fish.

After we finished playing volleyball Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were in the ocean while Tsukune and Moka were just sitting on the sand. Since vampires are weak against water and Tsukune likes being around Moka. I went fishing just for the heck of it. Plus I think Ms Nekonome would eat all the fish we bought from the fishing booth. I caught a few fish and put it in a cooler which has a lock on it so our teacher doesn't steal them. As Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were fighting over Tsukune I was still fishing. As they fought I got a tug on the fishing rod.

"Hah I got another fish"

It was pulling away stronger than any other fish. It almost pulled me into the ocean a few times but I recovered and pulled back with all my strength and a shark came out of the water. Everyone stopped fighting with each other and saw me pulling a shark at our camp site. They were staring at me like (What the hell just happened!)

"What? All I did was catch a fish" I said as I pulled in my catched shark

They were clearly impressed on what I can do in my human form.

"Hey look! sunflowers!" Yukari shouted out

"Lets take a look" I said as we went up to the sunflower fields

* * *

**There you are. Chapter 8 done! I hope your impressed about my book. Well its midnight and I've been thinking on this chapter all day. Don't worry I wont take forever on the next chapter**


	10. Witch Hill

**Hello Readers of the world! Sorry if Im taking long. I had work to do and it gets harder and harder to type up stuff. Well without further ado heres chapter 10!**

* * *

We went to the sunflower fields after Yukari spotted them from the beach. We were walking through the fields till Yukari went off on her own in the fields. She then heard a few people talking about how a witch was abducting people whoever trespasses on the sunflower fields. It freaked me out a bit as Yukari was wondering if its really true if the witch abducts trespassers.

"Well not only are your kind annoying but apparently the kidnap people too" Kurumu said with a smirk on her face

"And apparently you believe everything you hear!" Yukari shouted at Kurumu

"Well I know one thing. Witch's get on my nerves" Kurumu teased Yukari

"Well I know you succubi are nothing but a bunch of sex pots!" Yukari pointed the obvious

"HA! She got you Kurumu!" I laughed

"Hmm...And what would a kid like you know about that?" Kurumu asked in a annoyed tone

Yukari got pissed and casted a golden wash tub spell on her.

*BANG*

"YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kurumu shouted at Yukari

"I just dropped a wash tub on your head" said Yukari

"You know that's not what I meant!" Kurumu shouted till she got hit by another wash tub

*BANG*

"OW YOU BRAT!" she yelled out

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER YOUR BOTH DRIVING ME CRAZY!" I yelled out

"Cant you guys just get along?" Tsukune asked

As we left there was a mysterious figure standing out in the sunflower fields. She knows that Yukari is another witch and with her help she might be able to keep witch hill safe from intruders. The only question is that how is she going to get Yukari's help without her friends knowing?

After we left the sunflower fields we went back to what we were doing. Only I was putting away the fishing gear not just because we have enough fish. It was because I have NO idea on what to do with giant shark I caught earlier.

"Were going to need a bigger camp fire" I said as I question on what to do

"Hey guys! Your teacher is going to procure some food for us" Ms Nekonome said in a excited mood

"Uhhh What do you call this?" I pointed at the bags of food

"No no no. We should have fresh fish don't you think?" she asked as she dreamed of eating fish

'"So that's the reason you want to go to the human world" I said

"meow? Uh I'll be right back" She said as she ran to the fish stand again

"Miss Nekonome your tail!" Moka shouted out

"I hope she hides her tail" I said as I lifted the shark into the fire

As the shark was cooking everyone else was doing their own thing. Moka was chopping celery, Tsukune was trying to put the fish cooler in the tent, and I was focusing on the shark. Yukari felt useless so she wanted to help out with whatever she can do. She first went to Tsukune since he was having a hard time lifting the cooler.

"Hey I can help if you want Tsukune" said Yukari

"Thanks but it might be a bit too heavy for you" Tsukune said making her feel sad

"Here i'll give you a hand" Kurumu said while helping with the cooler

"Oh thanks but you didn't need to"

Yukari sighed and went to Moka to see if she needed help with chopping vegetables

"Hey I can help you with cutting those if you want" She said

"Oh that's nice but maybe you should just watch. I don't want you cutting your fingers" Moka said making Yukari feel more useless. She then went to me to see if I needed help. I was placing highly combustible spices on the shark just to make it cook more.

"Um Matt what are you doing?" She asked

"Just seeing if I can cook this shark faster" I said as I threw more spices on the shark making it catch on fire.

"Uh oh. That's not good" I said as the shark was now bubbling nearing to explode. Before it can explode I threw Yukari into a tent making sure shes safe from the blast.

"Phew that was close"

*BOOM*

"AHHH!" I yelled

the shark blew up and I was covered in shark guts. It went in my swim trunks

"Note to self: Never use highly combustible spices to cook a shark"

"What happened?" Mizore said in a worried state

"I made shark soup by mistake" I said while wiping the guts of me

As Mizore helped me with cleaning me up Yukari went back to the sunflower fields without any of us seeing her leave. She was on a hill feeling completely useless.

"They don't know what I can do" She said in depression

"So are you a witch" Someone said in the shadows

"Who's there?" Yukari said startled

"Don't be alarmed my little witch friend. My name is Ruby. Ruby Tojo" she said

"Ruby?" Yukari asked

"Yes. Im the one who was abducting people. Please understand that I was only doing this to protect Witch Hill" Ruby explained

"W-Witch Hill?" Yukari asked in confusion

"Yes. But I need your help. Can you please help me? Ruby asked Yukari and she nodded

"Yay my first new friend!" Ruby shouted in joy as she hugged Yukari

Meanwhile back at the beach I was still getting cleaned up from the shark I accidently blew up. While I was getting cleaned Ms Nekonome was trying to get fish from the cooler I locked.

"Meow...There's just no substitute for the fish you get in the human world" She said as she reached for a fish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shouted behind Ms Nekonome freaking her out.

"MEOW! ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS JUST GOING TO COUNT THEM ITS THE TRUTH! She shouted in astonishment

"Right and I had a lucky leprechaun that had an endless pot of gold" I said not believing what she said

"Hey where did Yukari go?" Tsukune wondered

Back at witch hill Ruby told Yukari her plan to protect witch hill. But she needs the help of a 2nd witch. But before she could answer I arrived on Witch hill.

"So your the one kidnapping people on this hill huh?" I said with my necklace glowing a bit

"Matt wait she just wanted to..." Yukari explained but was cut off

"HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT ON WITCH HILL" She said as she casted a spell which stabbed my shoulder causing colossi blood to spray

"AGH! Why you..." I growled in rage as I pulled my necklace and I began to turn into my colossus form

"Ruby what have you done!" Yukari shouted in fear of what she saw

Mizore showed up freezing trees in rage and fired Ice spears at Ruby

Kurumu showed up claws extended as she flew at her.

When I fully transformed into my colossus form I began charging at Ruby swinging my mace at full force. When all of our attacks on ruby collided there was a powerful explosion. This is going to be one hell of a battle!

* * *

**There we go! Another chapter done! Sorry if it took long. Well on to the next chapter. Have a good one**


	11. The Colossus vs The Witch

**HEY EVERYBODY! ITS ACTION TIME! I read the reviews**

**mastermind: Indeed it will be epic**

**some guy: If the landslide thing is a joke its kinda funny :) .**

**OK HERE WE GO!**

* * *

After My giant mace, Mizore's ice claws, Kurumu's nails and Ruby's spells collided there was a giant explosion causing Yukari to fall on her back. Mizore and Kurumu went to Yukari's side to make sure she's ok while I was handling Ruby. As I was walking toward her she began summoning plant monsters. I was able to crush some of them under my feet and with my giant mace. Even with crushing power the plant monsters keep multiplying like mad. Before I could react some of them went after Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu but they were able to handle them. Mizore quickly froze them in place while Kurumu kept slashing them to pieces.

"I'LL MAKE SURE MY LADYSHIP GETS HER WISH BY KILLING ALL OF YOU!" Ruby yelled in confidence as she summoned more plant monsters. As she summoned more monsters I smashed the ground around her with my mace and roared loudly at Ruby. As I charged at the adult witch Moka came to us with her rosary off. Before she could attack she saw me struggling with an army of plant monsters on me. Even with all my rage they kept on piling on top of me as much as I could shake them they just keep coming back for more. Moka then joined the battle by kicking a lot of plant monster ass. She took down about 35 of them while I crushed 60. It wasn't a contest but I just love the thrill of crushing my opponents to dust.

"Grrr Why wont you just DIE!?" Ruby shouted as she summoned even more plant monsters and grew crow wings

"This is starting to get challenging" Kurumu said while she was all sweaty. Mizore was also getting exhausted while Moka and I were just getting started with the ass kicking.

"Well...You think you can keep up colossus?" Moka asked me and I just growled a bit in agreement as I readied my giant mace and struck over 70 of the plant monsters. They just keep coming back and wont stop. As I smashed more plants I noticed that Tsukune wasn't present. I looked around and found him heading toward an abandoned house. He was being pursued by plant monsters. Before he knew it he was grabbed by one of them nearly eating him. Before it had the chance I smashed it full force with a fist only to make sure that Tsukune doesn't accidently get crushed.

*BOOM*

"Thanks Matt!" Tsukune said as he continued to run toward the house. I still wonder if he's a monster or not but there's no time to figure that out since Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore are in danger. As Tsukune arrived at the abandoned house he went searching for Ruby's Ladyship. Hopefully he's not too late to find her since we wont be able to hold up against Ruby soon. Everyone was caught in a giant ball of vines. I was tangled in another set of vines.

"Finally Now to figure out which one of you to drain first" Ruby said as she began to examine us. She started looking at Kurumu figuring she could be able to receive succubus powers but it wouldn't be any use to her since she's powerful then her. She then looked at Mizore as she began to wonder she could freeze anyone or anything that trespasses her sunflower field. But with her power she could destroy her fields in one powerful snowstorm so she let Mizore be.

As she continues to think which monster should be drained 1st Tsukune found her ladyships bedchamber. As he peered closer he began to see himself. It was only a mirror which means that Ruby's master is actually dead. She was duped by an illusion. He knew he had to tell Ruby the truth. He then high-tailed it out of the house only to see his friends tangled by vines. Even me. I was tangled by Ruby's vines but Moka was the one being drained.

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted in a worried state

"Stay back shes in an unstable state" Moka said while hanging upside down.

"Now I will drain your powers" She said as she begins to cast more magic

"Ruby! Don't you know what you did? Now you'll never go back to normal again" Yukari cried out

As I heard her cries it got me even more enraged since she and my friends are in danger. I struggled as much as I could and that made some vines snap. As I struggled Ruby transformed into one of her summoned plant monsters but this time she's as tall as I am but I'm still stronger. Moka was still being drained which was still worrying Tsukune. As she was being drained I was still attempting to struggle to break free from Ruby's vines and its working. A lot of vines were beginning to break apart. As soon as I broke free I began to charge at Ruby.

"Now as I drain you not only do I have witch powers I also have vampire powers too!" Ruby laughed crazily

Before she could look I was able to smash Ruby's plant monster form in the face with my giant mace. This broke Moka and the others free and allowed Moka to deliver a ton of swift, powerful kicks to Ruby. She wasn't affected by her massive kicks but she did have a weakness.

"Guys you need to take her wand! With out them Witches cant use any kind of spells!" Yukari shouted. "It may be too late to save Ruby but at least try to let her live" She asked desperately

"Ill try but I prefer blood over peace!" She said as she attempted another kick. Before Ruby could defend herself I grabbed her plant monster form with her inside to make sure that she doesn't dodge her final kick. As she kicked her 1 last time she screamed in agony and she had a flash back about her childhood. She and her master took a walk in the sunflower fields and she was very happy then everything turned white as her plant monster form blew up

When we saw the explosion we started feeling bad for what we did. I even started to feel bad even when she nearly killed us she was only doing this just to defend the place that she held her childhood and the person she cared for and we took it away from her.

"Was it worth it?" I asked in depression. Everyone just looked away in depression and felt the same pain I felt.

In the morning we were waiting for the bus to take us back to Yokai academy. When the bus came up we heard Ms Nekonome coming up a hill with a backpack filled with a lot of fish.

"Oh guys look I was able to get the cooler open!" She said in a cheery mood. That surprised me

"Wait I had that locked!" I said in a surprised tone "Whatever we got to go"

"Aw its time to go already?" Ms Nekonome asked in a depressed tone

As soon as she asked we heard the bus pull up. As soon as the door opens we saw our perverted newspaper club president came out.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Gin asked

We were shocked to see who was being held by Gin

"Its Ruby!" everyone shouted

"Geez its like you know this person"

It was true we did know her partly. As soon as we saw her we all went inside the bus and were heading back to Yokai academy.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO GUYS. CHAPTER 11 DONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. HAVE A GOOD DAY! :)**


	12. Club Wars

**HEY GUYS!:) I hope you like the book so far. I've worked very hard on this for days so I hope my work doesn't go to waste. OK here's chapter 12!**

* * *

It was 6 in the morning and I was in bed. After a few minutes I felt someone hugging me from my back. It felt cold but it but nice. It did made me shiver but I didn't care. As I woke up I couldn't see anyone so I got up and looked around till I found a lump under the blankets.

'Wait when did I get another pillow'? I thought as I moved the blankets and found Mizore in my bed

"Mizore? What are you doing in my bed?" I said causing Mizore to wake up

"Morning Matt" Mizore said quietly and blushed. I blushed even more since she was in bed with me

"Um H-h-how long were you in bed with me?" I said in a shaky voice. I was so nervous I was shaking from head to toe

"Oh. I got in an hour ago" She said smiling and blushing

"Ok but why are you in bed with me?" I asked still shaking a bit from nervousness

"I thought since you saved us from Ruby I figured I should thank you personally" Mizore blushed deeper then usual and so did I.

"What do you mean by..." My sentence was cut off from Mizore's lips crashing into mine. I blushed really red and felt like I was on fire. As she kissed me I returned the favor by kissing her back with passion and hugged her lightly to make her comfortable. After we kissed for 3 minutes we released our kiss and gasped for air. I was panting from lack of air and from me slightly sweating. After we gasped for air she then stared at my eyes for a few minutes then I was able to say something

'My first kiss...' Mizore and I thought in unison

"D-Does this mean you want to date me?" I asked with curiosity and hope

"Well since I kissed you tell me" She said as she pressed her lips to mine again. This is the best morning ever

Meanwhile Tsukune and his friends were printing out pages of Witch hill on the newspaper. They were checking out the articles before handing them out to other students

"Wow I love this article" Moka said in a good mood

"Of course you should it's because I wrote it" said Kurumu

"Oh can I see it?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the article. The article talked about style with a dark tan and blue socks

"Umm very nice job Kurumu" Tsukune said freaking out of the article but Kurumu didn't care.

After they finished printing out the articles I arrived by knocking the door down since I overslept.

"Sorry I'm late! my alarm clock didn't go off" I said while I was out of breath.

"It's fine Matt. Can you help out with the papers? Kurumu asked

I then grabbed a huge stack of newspapers and we left the Newsroom. Before I was able to move Mizore came behind me and hugged me softly so I wouldn't get freaked out.

"Oh hi Mizore" I said almost startled

"Come on Matt we know each other long enough so can you call me 'Your little snow bunny'?" She asked with a blush

I was blushing and I couldn't make a sound or move since I was really nervous. Then Kurumu shouted at me to get me moving

"IF YOUR DONE MESSING AROUND WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Kurumu shouted at me and I freaked out as I ran outside with the heavy stack of newspapers. After we got outside we saw another club doing our thing by handing out their newspaper

"Papers here! come get the 1st issue of the new super newspaper club" Their president said

"HEY! that's our club thing!" Kurumu shouted

"Well put this in your article! Your newspaper club is going to be shut down!" She yelled back

"Not if I can help it!" I said as I kicked their newspapers everywhere

"HEY! NOW WE GOT TO PICK ALL THOSE UP!" The other newspaper club members shouted

"EAT IT YOU PAPER STEALING WHORES!" I shouted as my necklace started to glow. When it started to glow Tsukune had a bad feeling this argument will end badly

"That a boy Matt!" Kurumu shouted

"NO! DONT ENCOURAGE HIM!" Tsukune shouted

"Matt please relax and don't do anything reckless! Moka shouted trying to stop me

"Coming from Matt his rage is bound to do something stupid and reckless" said Yukari

"HEY! I got feelings too you know" I said

"Well we can't do anything out here there might be witnesses" said Moka

"This isn't over!" Kurumu shouted as both newspaper clubs left. I was still in rage so I grabbed a tree and threw it off campus

"There ,there you can kill them later" Kurumu said slightly cheering me up.

After I threw the tree we went inside our newspaper club room

"So what do we do?" Yukari asked

"I SAY WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" I suggested loudly

"Does everything you do have to do with violence?" Tsukune asked

"Maybe" I said slightly embarrassed

"I got an idea" Kurumu said while smiling

Kurumu's idea was to put on sexy maid outfits to attract more people. It was working too since more men kept on asking for papers. But as soon as we were getting good business the other Newspaper club came with 2 piece swimsuits.

"Why settle for maids when you can get sexy swimsuit girls!" Their newspaper club said stealing their business again

"OK THAT TEARS IT!" Kurumu said clearly angry

"Now what do we do?" Yukari asked as I came up to them

"We tear their business to the ground by doing the most threatening non-violent thing I can possibly think of!" I said cracking my knuckles

"And what is this idea of yours?" Kurumu asked.

After she asked I went to the super newspaper club's table to have a "talk" with them

"Well ,well ,well here to say that you surrender?" Their president asked in confidence that they defeated us

"You know you shouldn't be wearing 2 piece swimsuits in school" I suggested

"Oh really why not?" She asked

"So that people don't do this." I said as I pulled their tops off and they screamed in embarrassment.

"WOAH! TOO FAR! YUKARI COVER YOUR EYES!" Kurumu shouted as I ran off tossing the swim tops out of the window. They were seriously embarrassed as they were angry. Before more men came to them staring at their boobs they made a run for it.

Kurumu ,Yukari and I made it back to our newspaper club before word spread that I yanked their tops off.

"Matt even though this might help us get rid of their newspaper club it was kind of extreme." Tsukune said

"Its better than doing nothing!" I reminded everyone

"Even so what should we do?" Yukari asked

"Were going to keep hammering away article after article" Kurumu shouted with confidence

"I still think we should beat the shit out of them!" I reminded everyone but they kept on disagreeing

"No were done!" Gin shouted

"What? why?" Mizore asked in worry

"I want these papers in the incinerator as soon as possible" he said in a serious tone

This pissed me off so much I grabbed the table and threw it out the window. Everyone but Mizore got out of the way since I was enraged. I then grabbed Gin by the neck nearly choking him.

"LISTEN YOU SICK PERVERTED WOLF! IM NOT GIVING UP JUST YOU TELL US TO!" I shouted at Gin making sure he gets the message. As my necklace started to glow Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari then tackled me trying to make me stop choking Gin.

"MATT THATS ENOUGH!" Kurumu said in tears

After seeing Kurumu cry I began to feel depressed as I attempted to calm down

"Anyway I want those papers burned today" Gin said as he left the room

It still pissed me off but we had no choice. We had to set our articles in the incinerator. This wasn't fair to our club but as I looked at Tsukune the other newspaper club came to us to gloat

"Well have the mighty have fallen" The leader said in a black school uniform.

It was some sort of officials uniform so she might not be a school student. I was still pissed at her for making us burn our papers and I began cracking my knuckles. Before anyone could react Kurumu was attacked by a spider web coming from the leader

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted worriedly but he got stuck with spider webs as well. As he got attacked by webs the president transformed into her spider monster form. She laughed as she was crawling on her webs to get to Kurumu but before she could get to her she was attacked by Ice Shards. Mizore was on a tree trying to save her friends but she was spotted.

"Mizore!" Tsukune shouted out glad that she came to save him and Kurumu

"Don't worry we'll save you" Mizore said as she disappeared after being shot at by the spider woman

"What do you mean by that?" the spider woman asked in anger. After she asked heavy footsteps was being heard and the ground and trees around everyone was shaking. Tsukune and Kurumu knew who was coming but and they braced for the worst. I came around the corner of the academy with Yukari and Moka on my head. They were also ready to save Tsukune and Kurumu. As they jumped toward Tsukune He was able to get Moka's rosary off. I charged after their leader smashing through a lot of tree's. She was able to dodge it but I wasn't aiming at her. I was trying to get Kurumu freed which worked. Kurumu extended her wings and nails ready to attack

"Now its time I turn you all in to the Public Safety Commission!" The spider woman said as she shot spider webs at my giant mace.

"And?" Moka said in a dark tone

"and I will show you how weak you all are!" She said as she tried to pull me.

"Heh Matt remember when you said you wanted to beat the shit out of these morons?" Moka reminded me as I looked at her and grunted a bit to let her know I understand

"Go nuts" She suggested.

I then stepped toward her crushing the ground around me. This was scaring the spider woman and her newspaper club.

"No wait stop! If you let me go I wont turn this information in the Public Safety Commission!" She bargained

I was still coming toward her and with her spider web on my mace I used it to tie her and her newspaper club. I then smacked them off campus with my mace. As they flew away I roared in victory since we won.

"We can always count on Matt whenever we need someone gone" Mizore said with a smile

I turned back to my human form looking at the newspaper we nearly burned. As I picked it up Tsukune had an idea

"We should expose Public Safety Commission in on our articles!" Tsukune said with confidence.

"I'm in" I decided quickly with confidence as well. Everyone else agreed as well. Our mission: to expose the Public Safety Commission on what they're doing to everyone on school

At the unknown building the PSC president grew impatient with their incompetence and so was going to handle the human in the school himself.

"Its time to bring this human to justice...NOW!" The mysterious figure said as fire was engulfing more photos of Tsukune

* * *

**There you go. I hoped you enjoyed it. It took all morning for me to finish. Anyway read and review and remember. PEACE IN! :)**


	13. Burning Bridges

**Hey Guys! Were nearing to the sequel guys I hope your patent cause it might come in a week tops. Maybe around 4 days. I just hope I'll be able to think of something. Here we go!**

**Some guy: I wont disappoint you. it will come soon**

**mastermind: I figured I should wait till a few chapters till I make them a couple**

**unknown: I don't really know how to make a slender crossover. I'm just doing this to entertain the world if I can.**

**Plus being inspired is really getting harder**

* * *

It's been about 5 days and we've been taking pictures of the Public Safety Commission. So far they beaten other students to get answers to their questions, taking bribes from teachers and searching for something or someone. I'm feeling like I'm getting closer to my parents murderer. I just need more time to put the pieces together. We took tons of pictures but we didn't have enough for an article.

"Well did we take enough pictures?" I asked showing Tsukune a bunch of pictures "Just looking at them is bringing back that horrible nightmare"

"You mean your parents murder?" Kurumu asked and I nodded in depression

"Don't worry Matt were going to help you!" Tsukune said in a positive attitude

"Thanks Tsukune. So do we have enough evidence?" I asked

"No. We don't have enough evidence for a solid article. We need an informant" said Tsukune

"But who could be our informant?" I asked

"I bet I could find you one" Mizore said right next to my ear. Everyone in the room freaked out and I fell on my back from the chair

"Ow" I said I got back up "Hi Mizore. When did you get here?"

"Matt, please call me your snow bunny" She said while blushing and placed a peck kiss on my lips

"Oh heh Oh...Ok" I said a little embarrassed

"Anyway you said you found informants?" Tsukune said trying to get us to focus

She was able to find 3 guys clearly crazy over Moka's true vampire form. They were talking about how hot Moka's true form was. When Mizore came up behind them and froze them up to their heads. Once they were frozen in place she asked them where the Public Security Committee was but they wouldn't talk. She then just froze them solid.

"They still might be frozen though" said Mizore

"Awesome. you rock Mizore" I said to her making her blush

"Thank you" Mizore said as she blushed

After 6 hours of trying to get testimony from other students and getting denied we called it in for the night. I was really exhausted from all the walking and trying to get other people to tell us their location. But I really felt exhausted so I just want to Microwave frozen TV Dinner I keep in the freezer. After I ate dinner I stripped myself to my boxers and went to bed. Around 2 in the morning I felt someone's Night shirt rubbing against my back. I stirred a little as I felt a chill go up my spine. As I opened my eyes I saw Mizore's arms around me. As much as I wanted to ask her why she's in my room I just want her to have a good night sleep.

Around 7 in the morning my alarm clock didn't go off since it was frozen solid by a certain snow woman. As I began to open my eyes I saw her rubbing my chest trying to make me comfortable. Her hands were still very cold but it didn't bother me. I got up and made her smile with a slight kiss to the lips but she wanted more action then what I gave her. She then slid her tongue in my mouth making me do the same thing. I slipped my tongue in and we made out. After about 5 minutes the need of air was really great so we released our kisses and gasped for air.

"Wow your an amazing kisser Matt" Mizore said as she hugged me tightly as she pulled me in for another make out session.

Meanwhile Tsukune was walking to the academy with Moka. Kurumu came up behind him and started to hug him between her breasts. It was strange but kind of hysterical to see Tsukune struggle for air. After the hugging was done I arrived with Mizore.

"Having fun there Tsukune?" I joked around as the girls were fighting over him again

We then went inside Ms Nekonome's homeroom since we were scheduled to go to her class 1st. We were learning about how powerful colossi were. Apparently colossi were unstoppable. Not even vampires could take them down. But before we could get more info a group of students dressed in the same uniform as that spider woman came in the classroom. It was like they're searching for someone. They went to Tsukune's desk to see if he was the one they're looking for.

"Tsukune Aono?" Their president asked

"Yes?" He asked

"Your under arrest for suspicions of being a human" the president said as he handcuffed Tsukune

Everyone gasped of what was happening to Tsukune. As I saw the president it reminds me of the shadowy figure 10 years ago. Its been haunting me ever since I became an orphan. As I saw the Public Safety Commission president the nightmares have been getting worse and worse.

"Moka Akashya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, and Matthew Golding pack your things. Your all under arrest for harboring a human.

"Mr Kuyou what is the meaning of this?" Ms Nekonome asked a bit upset on the situation

"Any backtalk and you'll be next" Kuyou threatened her which scared her

As we been taken out of the classroom we've been getting a lot of talk from other students figuring out that Tsukune was human. We've been taken to an unknown building by the PSC. Once we were inside separated. I was in one room while everyone else was in other rooms. Kuyou was questioning my friends and everyone from Yokai academy.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukune asked desperately

"Interesting question human. Yet I should be asking why are you in a monster academy when your nothing but a pathetic human" Kuyou said in a dark tone "Why don't we ask your friends then?"

(Kurumu) - "What do I know about Tsukune? All I know is that he protected me from moka and he has a unusual scent. Its almost like he's human

(Mizore) - "I don't know much of Tsukune. Im not even sure if he is a monster but I doubt that he's human"

(Matt) - "The only thing I know about Tsukune is that he has a strange smell so back off! (Punch's a hole in the wall)

(Moka) - "No he's not human"

"Well we know what will make you talk"

They had a glass of water and put it on a table. Once a man put his finger in the glass he was about to spray it on her

(Back to Tsukune)

"Don't hurt Moka please!" Tsukune begged

"If you can save Moka then go ahead turn into a monster" Kuyou shouted.

After he said that screaming was being heard from Moka's chamber. She was being sprayed by water. Since its a vampires weakness. Every time she got sprayed with water electricity was sparking from her causing pain. This made Tsukune angry. Since he couldn't do anything to save Moka he had to tell the truth about him.

"Alright fine I admit it I'm human!" Tsukune confessed

Kuyou laughed evilly "Why don't you tell them that" as Kurumu, Moka, Mizore and I were summoned

"Tsukune? you are human?" Kurumu said clearly shocked

"It cant be." Mizore said also shocked

"I knew it" I said lightly.

I only thought he was human since he smelled like it. I didn't know that he actually was human. I then saw Moka tearing a bit letting me know that it was her that harbored him.

"Tsukune why? Why did you tell him?" Moka said before receiving a slap from Kurumu

"You knew he was human all along?" She said completely angry.

"Kurumu please calm down" Tsukune tried to explain whats going on but we didn't want to hear it

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled out

"So you were human all along?" I asked and he nodded in depression knowing he's doomed

"I see...Goodbye then human" I said as we left but Moka was taken somewhere else

"No guys please wait!" Tsukune begged for us to help him but since he lied to us we couldn't trust him so we walked away

"Take this human and vampire to their cells" Kuyou ordered

As I almost left the security committee stopped me. I started to get suspicious about what is happening

"Do you think I don't know you Mr Golding?" Kuyou said grabbing my attention

"I don't know you so let me go" I said getting a bit angry

"Remember 10 years ago? Your human home got destroyed" He said

I had a flashback. The deaths, the fire, the explosions ,and the mysterious figure it was all him. After all those nightmares and sorrows it was Kuyou that caused me to loose everything

"you...you" I silently said making my necklace glow from hatred and rage

"So you put the pieces together? Colossus?" he silently chuckled evilly

"ILL KILL YOU!" I shouted causing my transformation to demolish the PSC building to collapse and blowing everyone back

Kurumu and Mizore were walking toward the school till they saw my colossus form

As the building was destroyed Kuyou took a look at my colossus form before I swung my giant mace at him making him crash into the academy clock tower. As I began walking toward the clock tower Mizore and Kurumu ran toward the destroyed building the PSC was scattering from. Neither Tsukune or Moka were hurt from my transformation destroying the building but that didn't stop Kurumu from slapping Moka again.

"Moka you jerk. Why couldn't you tell us Tsukune was human." Kurumu said clearly still mad at Moka for keeping Tsukune's humanity a secret from her friends.

"Kurumu I'm sorry" Tsukune said in a sad tone

"We'll talk about this later but right now we got a bloodthirsty colossus fighting the Security Commission's president"

"Only I'm helping you guys too" someone else's voice came from behind everyone. When they turned around they saw Ruby and Yukari

"Ruby?" Mizore asked curiously before she felt the ground shaking from the battle I started

"Guys we need to get going. Matt might need our help" Yukari said worried-like

"Lets go!" Tsukune said with determination

As they were running toward the battle I smashed the clock tower with my giant mace I thought that it was over already. As I began turning around I felt a sudden pain coming from my back. I then roared in pain as I turned back to the destroyed clock tower only to find a burning fox demon.

"You shouldn't have done that colossus" Kuyou shouted as he blasted me with fire

The only damage that it done was pushed back a few feet. He then began making a spear with his own fire. As I roared and began to charge at him he threw his spear at me and it nailed me on my head. Once that happened I roared in serious pain. My glowing eyes began to disappear as I began to fall. I then turned from my colossus form to my human form dead on my stomach. Once everyone came to me Mizore was in disbelief on what happened.

"Guys...Im...Sorry" I silently whispered before I shut my eyes...and died in Mizore's arms.

"no...NO!" Mizore shouted as she cried as Moka, Kurumu and Yukari did too.

Tsukune then pulled Moka's rosary off and she transformed into her other vampire self.

"Well looks like your colossus friend wasn't so tough after all" Kuyou laughed at my defeat

"Bastard!" Moka shouted out as she kicked him into the school

As the battle began to intensify while Mizore's cold arms were still hugging my corpse my necklace began to glow and shake around.

"Whats happening?" Mizore asked

(Matt's Thoughts)

'Where am I' I thought to myself

'am I dead?'

"Yes indeed you are" a mysterious voice said

"Who said that?" I asked

"I am the one who granted you the power of the ancients" it said

"Please bring me back! I got to defend my friends" I begged

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you agree I shall grant you the power of your ancient ancestors but on one condition" The voice said

"Anything to save Mizore" I said bargaining my life

"A great evil will be summoning your ancestors. You must use your power to absorb them and make sure they will only be awaken by you alone" It said

"Ill do it" I said

As I closed my eyes my necklace shook around my neck in a crazy way

'Here I go'

(Back to the fight)

Moka, Kurumu and Ruby were in bad shape as Tsukune was nearly beaten to death.

"Now you will fall like the rest of your kind" Kuyou said as he was ready to kill Tsukune

Before he could do anything a giant light was glowing on my corpse as I was being carried 15 symbols of other colossi were being absorbed into my necklace. I then opened my eyes and they turned light blue I then disappeared from the brightness of the light reviving me

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kuyou yelled

"Ruby. Whats going on?" Moka asked

"I don't know!" She responded

"Look!" Kurumu shouted

Out of the light came 2 arms. Both had an unknown energy glowing. My legs were covered by thick building-like concrete armor. and my head was partially armored as well.

(A/N its the 16th Colossus)

Once the light disappeared I roared loudly at Kuyou getting ready for our final battle

* * *

**Well here we are! the final battle! sorry it took so long to make I had a hard time concentrating on the story. Well have I nice day!**


	14. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! Its time for the final battle! I hope you enjoyed the 1st season of The Colossus and the Snow Woman. This book's not finished yet. Here we go!**

**I also like to thank some-guy for helping me with an Idea make this chapter**

* * *

**(Music: The Opened Way - Shadow of the Colossus)**

With my new transformation completed I became bigger then my previous form. My new form made my previous form look like a child. I started to look at my new self and saw that I didn't have my mace this time. I then tighten my fists as energy began to sparks out letting everyone know I'm ready to destroy Kuyou

"He's Alive!" Yukari shouted

"Something must have revived him" Ruby said

Mizore was right behind me not believing on what she was seeing. Me in a different form of a colossus.

"Go get him boyfriend" Mizore said quietly with hope

Tsukune was then punched by Kuyou as he then turned to me. The force of his punch was so powerful it knocked him out. He was thrown at Moka nearly dead. When I saw Tsukune thrown at Moka I began to power up. I then extended my right arm out and it blasted ancient energy. This blasted a giant hole in the roof and caused the fox demon to fall on his backside.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE!" Kuyou yelled in rage as he was transforming

After he yelled Moka looked at Tsukune slowly slipping away from life. She then bit down on Tsukune's neck giving him her own blood.

"I think he's turning back to normal" Kurumu shouted

"No he's turning into something else"

Kuyou's transformation made him powerful. His flames turned blue and his grew a bit. It was like he was a different kind of monster. He then raised his hand and pointed at me unleashing a barrage of fire bolts. I then moved my arms to block the fire bolts. This only caused minor damage since my new form made everyone look like ants.

"You should feel honored. No one has ever seen me in my final form" He said as he began channeling fire to make a powerful fire ball. I only roared at him telling him that I'm really enraged. After his fire ball was fully powered up he then threw it at me. To me his fireball looked more like a baseball. As it hit my chest it did some damage as I leaned on the back of my building armor.

"MATT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Mizore shouted causing my eyes to glow red as I began to stand up straight. Kuyou began channeling another fire ball and was aiming at Moka still giving Tsukune her blood. As he was powering up his fire ball I was standing up straight but I couldn't blast Kuyou in time. After he unleashed his fireball at Moka. Once it hit them they were gone.

"Good riddance" Kuyou said evilly

"Moka and Tsukune. There..." Ruby said shocked

"Burned alive! It cant be!" Kurumu said in tears

As they began to tear up Yukari spotted something on my head.

"Wait whats that on Matt's head?" Yukari said seeing 2 people on my head.

**(Music: Counterattack - Shadow of the colossus)**

Tsukune was standing on top of my head carrying Moka. He had red eyes as Moka's inner form and he might have vampire strength. This might mean that Moka's way of healing Tsukune worked.

"Woah wait what are we doing on Matt's head?" Tsukune said baffled to see me in a different Colossus form "Wait is this Matt?"

"You sure took a long time to wake up...sleepy head" Moka said as she flicked his forehead

"Impossible! I beaten him to a pulp! He shouldn't even be alive!" Kuyou

"Tsukune's alive!" Kurumu shouted feeling glad he's alive

"That must mean that Moka was able to revive him!" Ruby said also glad

Tsukune then let Moka down on her feet.

"We should get out of here as fast as we can" Tsukune suggested

"Don't worry i'll take care of this" Moka said cracking her knuckles.

I then roared at her making her know that I wanted to kill him.

"Alright fine you take him" She said in a grumpy mood

As she said I could kill him I gathered all of my energy from my arms and turned it into a ball of energy. As I was powering up Kuyou was going to do the same thing till he was stopped by a werewolf.

"What where did you come from?" Kuyou shouted

"Don't you know anything about werewolves? We are famous for...our...our...speed?" He said as he saw my colossus form completely surprised on how much energy I gathered. When all the ancient energy was gathered I raised my arms ready to throw it with all my might. As I threw it Kuyou and the werewolf began to yell in fear since a giant ball of energy was coming right toward them

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Kuyou shouted as he began to disintegrate from my ancient energy ball. once it hit the school it caused a giant explosion leveling one part of the school. This nearly blew Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby off the roof. Once part of the school crumbled from the amount of power I gathered I roared victorious. After I roared 15 symbols of other colossi flew out of my chest, flew through the sky and then scattered in different directions. My colossus form then turned to boulders and rocks. I then fell from the colossi's head unconscious. Mizore then jumped high to catch me. When she did catch me I was breathing but still unconscious.

**(Music ends)**

"Matt are you ok?" Mizore asked worried-like

"He's fine. All that energy he released must have tired him out" Moka said as she put her rosary back on and turned back into the pink haired Moka.

After she turned back she passed out and other students came up to the roof to see how much damage was caused. They were shocked to see the school almost demolished. Once they saw Tsukune holding Moka they assumed that he defeated Kuyou.

"Well Mr Aono I'm glad to see your alright Ms Nekonome said in a cheery mood

"Uh Yes Ms Nekonome" Tsukune said in a shaky voice

"Well since you gave Mr Kuyou a thrashing that must mean that you cleared your name" she said

"Well I didn't...Wait did you say clear my name?" he asked

"Three Cheers for Tsukune!" All the students said out loud.

They been lifting Tsukune cheering his name over and over.

Gin was lieing on his back in the destroyed part of Yokai academy

"Um Guys a little help please?" Gin asked

After a few weeks of everyone recovering in the infirmary everything was back to normal. The PSC was disbanded and all their members left. Now with them gone Yokai academy can be a better place.

In the infirmary Moka woke up feeling better then she did all day

"Moka I'm so glad your awake" Tsukune said relieved

"Tsukune! Its good to see you save and I'm so glad you saved me"

"Hey! What about me? I saved the day!" I reminded them

"No offence but you kind of destroyed one part of school" Tsukune reminded me

"Oh right...Sorry" I sadly said

After I apologized they began moving closer almost ready to kiss. Just as soon as their lips were about to touch the infirmary door got kicked down and hit me in the face knocking me out

"There they are I told you guys they were here" Yukari shouted out

Kurumu then jumped over a bed standing on the door I was lying under

"GAH! MY BACK!" I shouted as Kurumu was still standing on the door

"What was that we just saw!?" Kurumu shouted

"Oh um it was nothing?" Tsukune said trying to get out of this conversation

Yukari then stood on the same door making breathing for me difficult

"YUKARI YOUR CRUSHING MY GULL BLADDER!" I shouted

Then Ruby came standing on the door as well trying to get a kiss from Tsukune.

"OH COME ON! I GUESS BREATHING IS TOO DIFFICULT TO ASK?" I shouted

Once Ruby came in Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby wanted Tsukune to kiss them

"OH TSUKUNE! JUST KISS ME!" Moka shouted while leaping onto Tsukune an landing on the door.

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!?" I shouted

Mizore then came in and froze everyone. She then moved the door crushing my spine and picked me up

"Hey Matty" Mizore said with a blush showing on her face

"Hi...My little snow bunny" I said while also blushing

We then kissed for a really long time. I can already tell that this was an awesome school to go. Only for me its a place that I call home.

** ( END OF SEASON 1 )**

**(Epilogue) **

In an Unknown fortress there were a bunch of caged colossi. They were only statues but after the Kuyou was defeated they began standing and began to roar.

"Shit they're...they're alive? I thought they were statues!" a guard said

"We should warn him" another guard recommended

The guards then went through a double door to their leader

"My lord! they've awaken!"

"Just as I thought. That weakling Kuyou has been defeated. Commander What do you think we should do" a shadowy figure asked

"Once our plan has been launched we shall unleash hell with all of the colossi we to destroy humanity" a female came out of the shadows wearing a dark black dress

"Very well then Lady Shuzen" the shadowed figure came out wearing a mask.

"Humanity will suffer and all monster kind shall rule the earth" He said

"I hope for your life it will work...Masked King" The nicely dressed woman said

"It will...Soldiers prepare for global domination!" The Masked King ordered

* * *

**This book isn't over yet! Im making season 2 in honor of the manga and the anime. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of season 1. Look out everyone the next book is coming! PEACE IN! LOL and remember read and review please**


	15. Reunited (Season 2)

**Hey Guys welcome to the 1st chapter of season 2! I hope you enjoyed the battles of season 1 cause season 2 is going to get wild! Here we go!**

* * *

With the murderer of my parents destroyed I can rest easily. For some reason once I turned into a different form I felt more powerful than my 1st form. But now I can only turn into my original form now. Its been about 2 weeks after the fight with Kuyou. Tsukune went back to the human world during our break so I haven't seen him ever since. Everyone else went to their homes while I was sticking around at Yokai Academy since I don't have a home. I was sitting on a tree looking at the ocean wondering if my ancestors will come to me easily or will I have to fight them. While I was staring at the ocean I heard footsteps coming toward me. I thought it would be Saizou so I prepared myself for battle. When I looked at the road it was Tsukune. I was going to jump down to say hello but before I could get down he got hit by a bike. It didn't look like Moka since this girls hair was orange.

"Here let me give you a hand" Tsukune said while accidently grabbing the girl's breast making her moan a bit

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tsukune panicked

They started to stare at each other like he did with Moka

'Lovey dovey moment' I thought as I snickered a bit

After they stared for 5 seconds the orange haired girl got pissed

"HEY!" she yelled

'That was quick' I thought

STOP GROBBING ME YOU CREAP!" she yelled

Tsukune was going to apologize but he fumbled with words and got a kick to the gut

"PERV! You build me up!" the orange haired shouted

"By accident" Tsukune said in pain

The orange haired girl then started to smell Tsukune which seemed irresistible

"wait...I cant believe I'm saying this but you smell really good" She said as she licked the side of Tsukune's face

Once she licked him she then gasped and kicked him in the head.

"You were going to grope me again!" she shouted

"NO I WASNT GOING TO!" he tried to explain

The orange haired girl left with rage

"Drop dead! Pervert!" she said

Tsukune was kind of surprised that she didn't kill him. I then jumped down from the tree I was laying on and surprised him.

"AHH!...wait...Matt? Tsukune asked to see if it was me.

"Long time no see" I said in my way of saying hi

"Oh yeah. How is everyone?" He asked

"I don't know I was out here staring at the lake before I heard your little dilemma with that orange haired chick but they could be at the school" I said

Tsukune and I started walking to the academy. We didn't see any of our friends but we know that they might be looking for Tsukune.

"I wonder how everyone is doing" I said

After I talked I heard a squeal. We then saw a bunch of freshman going crazy with 2 of our friends

"There so big and bouncy! I guess its true that bigger breasts are better" A freshman said while rubbing the side of her head on Kurumu's breast

"Yukari's tiny ones are pretty cute too" another freshman did the same thing

Tsukune and I were weirded out by what we're seeing.

"I'm uncomfortable seeing this!" I said covering my eyes

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOUR ALL GIRLS!" Tsukune shouted out loud

Yukari and Kurumu then spotted Tsukune with glee.

"Nothing can keep me from you Tsukune!" Yukari shouted out while running toward Tsukune before Kurumu knocked her over with her huge boobs

"YAHOO HOO! TSUKUNE" Kurumu shouted out as she jumped onto Tsukune slowly suffocating him with her boobs

'I still don't get what's so good about Tsukune' I thought with a bit of jealousy.

I then felt the same cold arms that always seem to cheer me up. It was my snowy girlfriend Mizore.

"Oh Matt" Mizore said in a sweet voice in my ear

"Hi my little snow bunny" I said making her blush a bit

She then pulled me in for a kiss. We didn't slip our tongues since were outside and we're next to our friends. So we just did a regular kiss. After we let go Kurumu and Yukari started to fight about Tsukune again.

"He's my Tsukune you little brat!" Kurumu shouted pulling on Tsukune's arm

"No he's mine!" Yukari shouted pulling the other arm

'Not again...' I thought to myself as a did a facepalm

"First day of school and there's a fight between a succubus and a witch" I said

"Stop it! This is no way to start a new school year!" A certain vampire shouted out loud

"Moka" said Tsukune

"Tsukune" said Moka

They were both glad to see each other since they never saw each other in a week. She then bit on Tsukune's neck since Moka's been craving for his blood. This pissed Yukari and Kurumu off and still wierded me out.

"Well I'm glad the other girl didn't do this!" Tsukune shouted while Moka was drinking his blood

"What do you mean other girl?" She asked worriedly

Other freshman started stepped on Tsukune to get to Moka they then lifted her into the academy. This wierded Kurumu out since they came pawing all over her till they went crazy over Moka. They then went to Miss Nekonome's classroom since she's our same homeroom teacher this year. We then went to our lockers to put our stuff away. Once we put our stuff away Moka had a bat shaped letter fall from her locker.

"Weird letter" I said

"Agreed" Yukari said

Moka began reading it

"Dear Miss Akashiya. Not a moment has pass since you keep appearing in my thoughts." She said reading the letter

"Wow this guy might have some sort of crush on you" I said

"What else does it say?" Yukari asked

"as you keep entering my thought the idea of you leaving would make me feel sad"

"Well from Kurumu everyone should feel sad from her" Yukari mocked Kurumu

"Why you little..." She said in an angry tone

"HA BURN!" I shouted

"I'm going to rush to your side and that's when I'm going to end your life" she finished reading

"Hey she's going to end your life. Isn't that cute" Tsukune said

They then re-read what it said at the end and freaked out

"WHAT!?" We all yelled out in shock

* * *

**HEY GUYS! sorry it took long to make the chapter. I had work early and my hours keep changing. Have a nice day!**


	16. Hunted

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm taking so long. I had work to do and I was hanging out with my friends. Also doing non-fights is hard. Anyway here's chapter 16**

* * *

We were wondering who would want to end Moka's life. I went after Saizou and threw him in the dumpster since I thought it was him who wrote that letter. After I taught that bastard a lesson I went back to the newspaper clubroom to see anyone was there.

"Don't worry Moka im sure that letter was just a prank" Tsukune said trying to cheer Moka up

"Maybe but I'm scared" said Moka

*BOOM!*

Everyone then shouted in astonishment

"Don't worry guys I stopped Saizou from hurting Moka!" I shouted

"Um Matt didn't you teach him a lesson last year?" Yukari asked

I then remembered that he pissed me off last year and I nearly killed him. I bet he still fears me still.

"Um...maybe" I said trying hide off last year

"Well we remember." Yukari said as she gathered new newspapers

"Whatever. Anyway where you girls going and I thought were done with the maid outfits" I said confused

"I think they make me look sexy" Kurumu said while showing off her panties to Tsukune "What do you think Tsukune?"

Tsukune and nose bled and I covered my eyes.

"Must...not...look..." I said nervously

"Well before you guys nose bleed everywhere Kurumu and I are going to recruit some more members" said Yukari

"In that case I'll help too" Moka suggested

"No its ok we'll be fine" said Yukari

Out at the school grounds everyone was trying to get freshmen to join their clubs. So far they didn't know which club to join. So far the newspaper club didn't get any members but Gin got a kick in the face by someone. I didn't ask since I knew he did something perverted as always. I was still looking for the guy who wrote that threatening letter. So far I had no luck in my search. Tsukune was still trying to calm Moka down

"I still think I should help out with the recruiting" Moka said in a depressed state.

"No they're taking care of it. Just relax I know that its going to be ok"

"Hey Tsukune, Moka" Someone said behind them

"Ruby?" Moka asked

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tsukune asked

"It's a long story but right now I'm helping out filling out for the school director" Ruby said with glee

"Hey guys!" I said while walking toward them

"Oh hey Matt" said Tsukune

"So what brings you here?" Moka asked me

"Oh im just here to get some food for my fridge" I said as I was going through some snacks. As I went through the snacks I found something horrific

"Um guys?" I said in a freaked out manner getting their attention

"Look" I brought up a bat shaped letter like the one I saw earlier. Tsukune took the letter and began reading it

"Dearest Moka I arrived on campus and i'm waiting near by. That day will be your last one alive!"

Moka then screamed and ran in fear.

"Moka?" Tsukune said as he hopes that she feels ok

After the school day ended I went back to my room only to find Mizore in my bed. She then tackled me and then pulled me into bed as she then kissed me on the lips and slid her tongue in my mouth as I did as well. We both rolled around on my bed and made out for the rest of the night. It wasn't sex but we were sweaty from all the rolling, kissing and lack of air from making out. It was another great day with my snow girlfriend. After 4 hours of making out and rolling around in bed and sweating we then stopped and took deep breaths.

"Phew...Did you...enjoy...that?" I said while out of breath

"I did...Your still an amazing kisser" Mizore said as she began to fall asleep.

At 9 in the morning I woke up with Mizore in my bed again. As I got up from bed I looked at myself at a mirror and saw kiss marks all over my face.

"Whoa! What did I do last night?" I asked myself

"You made out with me." Mizore said behind me scaring me

"GAH! I thought you were asleep"

She then hugged me and kissed me slightly since were still kind of tired from our tongue battle last night. After our kiss she got her clothes back on as soon as I got in the shower and she went back to her dorms before she got caught by someone.

Meanwhile Tsukune saw Moka outside the girl dorms freaking out about something. Mostly she had a bad hair day.

"Hey Good morning Moka" Tsukune said in a good tone

"Oh thanks a lot but I don't see what's so good about it Tsukune" Moka said in a tired tone

"Hey guys! Uh Moka did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed?" I said in a slightly sleepy tone

Moka then took a handful of bat shaped letters from her bag and this freaked Tsukune out

"GAH! HOLY CRAP WHEN DID YOU GET ALL THOSE!?" He freaked out

"Last night everyone came in every 5 minutes. I haven't got any sleep" Moka freaked out and teared up

"Don't worry Moka I will do everything I can to protect you" Tsukune said with determination till we heard an explosion coming from the auditorium.

"That will teach you to ogle me losers" a girl said to 2 boys

"Losers? You think your so cute were going to let you get away with that? One of them said clearly pissed

"Your the ones trying to get away with something but besides that your ugly as sin"

"UGLY AS SIN?! NOW IM REALLY MAD!" One guy said as he turned into a Frankenstein-like monster

"YOUR GOING DOWN GIRLY!" The other guy said as he turned into a Cyclops

A battle was going on in the middle of the auditorium and Ms Nekonome lost all control of the situation

"Whats going on?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know but one of the freshman picked a fight with those 2 boys" Ms Nekonome said freaking out

The 2 boys that transformed were trying to find the girl that taunted them.

"Run all you like! Your not getting away from us!" They shouted in anger

"If you think you can catch me then go ahead and try!" The girl taunted

"Wait that voice." Kurumu just recognized the voice of the girl

"Its that snotty freshman girl from this morning" Yukari shouted

The monsters tried smashing her with their fists but she kept on dodging their attempts.

"Wow your really slow I seen paint dry faster then you sacks of crap" she taunted as she jumped over the 2 boys

"I knew it she's the girl from this picture!" Gin shouted showing a picture of panties and knee socks. The picture pissed off Kurumu and Yukari so they knocked him out. Moka began to freak out even more as Tsukune tried to get her out of the auditorium. I had to do something to keep my friends safe so I moved toward the battle a little mad. As I got mad my necklace began to glow. Once this happened I tore it off and I began transforming into a colossus. This stopped the 2 boys and the bratty girl. As I grew I broke through the ceiling due to my form being so big. I then ducked down and began roaring loudly.

"Hey are you seeing what im seeing? The Frankenstein monster asked

"That giant monster!? YES!" Said the Cyclops

I then raised my giant mace and smashed the ground causing the 2 monsters to crash into a wall and causing a major windblast causing a lot of skirts to be blown upwards showing a lot of panties. Gin got some pictures till I smacked him with the back of my hand. My colossus form then turned to rubble and I jumped to the stage and took the microphone

"Listen up cause im going to say this only once! Your in high school now so GROW UP! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I asked loudly. They began to cheer for me telling me they got the message.

I then got outside to see if Tsukune and the others are ok. I went outside and saw everyone escape without a scratch.

"Hey guys anyone know that psycho bitch with the orange hair?" I asked

"Her younger sister" The orange haired girl said as she opened the door

"So did you get the letters...Big sister?" she asked

everyone then took a few seconds for the words to sink in

"WHAT? BIG SISTER!?" everyone yelled in astonishment

"Whatever and now big sister im going to WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" The orange haired girl yelled as she leaped into the air

* * *

**WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. again sorry I took so long I had stuff to do and it was difficult to focus. Well Have a good one**


	17. Sisterly Love

**HEY guys sorry if I made you guys think I stopped making this story. WELL IM NOT! :) I plan to finish this thing whatever it takes. Even if I'm struggling with thinking the story these things take time. I promise to finish this story**

* * *

**(Music: Grotesque** **Figure - Shadow of the Colossus) **

Once we learned that orange haired girl was Moka's sister she prepared herself to attack Moka.

"Kokoa...Why did you come here" Moka asked in fear

"Kokoa?" Tsukune asked

"Wait so that psychotic bitch is your sister?" I asked making Kokoa angry

"Ok...YOU'LL BE NEXT AFTER I WIPE MOKA FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Kokoa shouted as she leaped into the air

We then ran separate directions dodging her attack. She then took 4 trees down with one kick. It was obvious on what monster she is since she was giving off a dark aura.

"She...she's an S class monster... a vampire?" Kurumu said in a shaky voice

"Wow that was excellent kick Miss Kokoa. Wheee!" a bat said

"Damn! either I been in the sun way too long or that bat is talking" I shouted

She was holding a tree with one hand and was ready to smash everyone

"Whats wrong with you come on...LETS FIGHT LIKE WE USE TO!" she yelled as she tried to smash us with the tree

everyone screamed as Kokoa nearly smashed Moka and everyone else.

"What is this girls problem huh!?" Kurumu shouted

"I guess she doesn't care what she destroys!" Yukari shouted

Kokoa just laughed crazily as she threw the tree away and grabbed a desk

"Moka leave it to me" Tsukune said as he got hit in the head by the desk Kokoa was using. He was bleeding from Kokoa's heavy swing. Once Tsukune got knocked out cold she began to smell his blood

"I fought this last time...but he sure smells good" Kokoa said and then licked the side of Tsukune's face trying to get some of his blood. Kurumu got pissed so she grabbed a desk and whacked Kokoa sky-high.

"What do you think you're doing to my Tsukune?" Kurumu said in a slightly pissed tone

Moka and Yukari went to Tsukune's side to make sure he's ok

"Oh Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asked

"Moka his blood is everywhere!" Yukari shouted in panic

Moka started to smell his blood and lost control of herself

"Oh that smell...I cant control myself" Moka said as if she was hypnotized

Kurumu then smacked Moka with a desk

"GET IT TOGEATHER MOKA!" Kurumu

"Well I guess that proves that Kokoa is Moka's sister" I said

"You just had to get in my way. If your going to interfere I might as well kill you guys too"

I was getting a bit angry and my necklace began to glow. I was then pulled from where I was to where Mizore was hiding.

"Mizore what is it?" I asked

"If your going to save us it needs to be now!" Mizore ordered

I nodded and then pulled my necklace off and began transforming

**(Music: In Awe of The Power - Shadow of the colossus)**

Kokoa was getting closer till the ground around her began to shake violently. Tsukune and the others knew what was happening and who was coming. As my transformation was complete I stepped on a bunch of trees and stood in front of Kokoa. She was shocked on my transformation

"W-W-What is this?" Kokoa said stammering and freaking out

"Kokoa meet Mizore's Boyfriend...Matt Golding" Kurumu said

"He's a colossus" Yukari added

"WHAT?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kokoa shouted

I then ready myself to attack Kokoa with my mace. I swung my mace at her but only struck the school causing a giant hole in the school.

"I hope Yokai Academy has enough money to pay for this kind of damage" Tsukune said while staring at the giant hole

"Me too" said Moka

I then chased after Kokoa while she was running through the forest. As I was crushing trees while still chasing Kokoa we ended up near a lake. She then stopped as she was at a dead-end

"Shit...Well I'll take you out first colossus" Kokoa said as she prepared herself for battle "MR KOU LETS DO THIS!"

"Ok whee!" The bat said as it transformed into a giant hammer

Kokoa jumped and tried to swing her Kou hammer at me. When I saw her trying to attack me I blocked it with my rock armored arm. It didn't do anything on my arm since she looked like an ant. She did get angry and tried to smash my armor again but it still didn't do any damage. I then roared at her loudly causing her to shake a bit in fear. As she tried to smash me again with the hammer I then smacked her aside and she flew into a strange statue. When she hit the statue it didn't fall into tiny pieces.

"Ugh...I...only wanted...my real big sister back" Kokoa said while in pain and began crying

"Your real sister?" Tsukune asked as he came from a bunch of bushes

"YES! My real sister! I just wanted to see her again" Kokoa yelled as she bawled out in tears

I then walked toward Kokoa but was stopped by Tsukune and Moka

"Matt wait!" Tsukune said while defending Kokoa

"Don't hurt my little sister!" Moka said

I stopped but then roared loudly causing Tsukune to fall and pull Moka's rosary off making her transform

When Moka transformed she then took a look at my in a pissed of manner till Kokoa was hugging her for some strange reason

"BIG SISTER! MOKA YAY IM REALLY HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN" Kokoa shouted while crying.

Moka was getting pissed so she tried to shake her off. While she was shaking the statue that Kokoa crashed into began to move and caused the ground to shake.

"Matt stop getting so angry!" Kurumu shouted while flying up to my face but I didn't roar this time

"Wait if Matt's not causing the ground to shake what is causing it?" Tsukune asked

As they wondered who or what was causing the ground to shake the statue began to stand up. It was taller then my colossus form and had a stone club for its right hand.

(A/N Its the 3rd colossus)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kurumu shouted in fear

"HOLY SHIT!" Tsukune yelled out in fear as well

"Impossible!" Moka said in a shocked tone

"Is-Is that another Ancient Legendary Monster? A Colossus" Kokoa asked in fear

It then roared loudly which made everyone but me cover their ears. As it roared I roared as well making it know that I don't mess around. When I stopped roaring it then lifted it stone club and readied its swing. I then lifted my giant mace and swung at the colossus. When our weapons collided it made a brutal wind storm blowing away a lot of trees. Everyone then got down to see 2 legendary monsters go head to head in battle. When everyone got back from the windstorm the other colossus and I began charging at each other and the battle between 2 colossi began

* * *

**Well another Colossus has awakened. I hope you guys like my book. Sorry if I took longer then usual but I swear I will keep working on the book. I just need time. Anyway read and review please. Thanks :) Have a good one**


	18. Battle of the Ancients

**Hey Guys. I hope your enjoying the book. Its was a little frustrating to get keep focusing on the book. Is it always this hard to everyone writing books? anyway here's 18 enjoy**

* * *

**(Music: A violent encounter - Shadow of the colossus)**

With my colossus form I was staring at the colossus weapon ready. It then roared loudly at me and then started to charge at me with its massive stone club. With full force its club smashed into my rock armor mask causing me to fall on my backside. It then tried an execution styled stab on my chest but I was able to knock the colossus over by hitting its rock armored leg. It then stumbled and began to fall. I then lifted it up and then threw it at a bunch of trees. As it crashed into the ground I roared at the fallen colossus. With the battle heating up Tsukune and the others were watching the battle of the ancients heating up.

"What the hell is going on!? I thought Matt was the only colossi left!" Mizore shouted

"How are these things coming back?" Kokoa asked

"I'm not sure. Maybe something is bringing them back" Moka said

Before anyone could react the colossus swung its club at me but missed and nearly struck Tsukune and my friends. Kurumu then screamed as she was nearly struck by the stone club. Kokoa got angry and began running toward the colossi's stone club. When she began climbing its weapon the colossus began swinging it around trying to get Kokoa off. As I saw Kokoa climbing its weapon I began charging at it. The colossus saw me coming and smacked me with its free arm. Kokoa then jumped from its weapon and delivered a powerful kick to its unarmored stomach. As the colossus got hit from Kokoa's kick it then began kneeling down covering its unarmored stomach and roared in pain. As I saw this I got up and roared as I smashed its face with my giant mace. It fell on its back and Kokoa was still trying to kill it. She climbed up the colossi's chest but was then smacked with its free hand.

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted as she jumped to save Kokoa from falling

As Moka caught Kokoa she began hugging Moka again

"Big sister!" Kokoa shouted in joy

"Ugh your starting to become a pest!" Moka said in an annoyed tone as she dropped Kokoa

The colossus tried getting up but I then tackled it preventing it from rising up again. It then punched the side of my head knocking me on my back again.

"He needs our help!" Mizore said as she jumped after our battle.

"Your right let's go!" Kurumu shouted as she flew into battle

"Yeah lets kick its giant butt" Yukari shouted as she raised her wand

While the Colossus was on top of me swinging away with its stone club Kurumu flew in and began slicing its head with her razor-sharp nails. As she sliced its head colossi blood was spraying in the air. Mizore shot Ice shards at the colossus but didn't do much damage. Yukari used her favorite wash tub spell on the colossus but it didn't do anything. All it did was piss it off. Its eyes began to glow red and it roared loudly. It then got off me and went after everyone else. As the colossus got distracted I came behind it and smashed the back of its head with my mace. It then tried to turn around to smash me with its club but I countered it with my fist hitting its face. It then fell down on its side from the force of my punch. It then got up and smacked me with its club on the side of my head. As I got hit I grabbed the colossi's head and slammed my mace on the side of its head.

When the colossus got hit with my mace it fell to the ground. As it fell Kokoa got up from the ground shocked to see a colossus fallen.

"How can they be alive?" Kokoa asked herself

"We need to do something! Matt can't take much more" Mizore said

The colossus tried to get back up but was then stopped by a mace in the face. It then wacked me on my side with its massive stone club and I fallen. Kokoa then jumped from the ground and got on the stone club again. The colossus got angry when it saw Kokoa climbing its weapon again. It tried to shake her off but she didn't budge much so it tried whacking its weapon with its free arm but when it tried hitting its stone club she jumped on top of the colossi's head and began kicking it. It was only making it more angry as it shakes around trying to make Kokoa fall off.

"Whats it going to take to bring this damn thing down!?" Kokoa asked in rage

As she kept holding on to the colossi's head it was shaking it as hard as possible just to get her off. It was so distracted I had a chance to kill it. I got off from the ground and swung my mace at its legs and made it stumble to its knees. As it knelt down Kou flew up to Kokoa to see if he can help her.

"Miss Kokoa how may I serve you"

"Finally! I want you to help me kill this damn thing"

The bat then transformed into a broadsword and Kokoa used it to rapidly slice the colossi's head causing blood to spray at her. The Colossus then fell knees as I delivered a killing blow to its head with my mace.

**(Music: The end of the battle - Shadow of the colossus)**

As the colossus fell to the ground Kokoa jumped off the colossus next to Moka and the others. My form turned to rubble and I came out of my forms head and landed next to the colossus. When I was close to it my necklace began to glow and a stream of black tendrils came out of the wound. It then went to my necklace and caused a 2nd colossus symbol to appear. I was surprised on what happened and so was everyone else.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know. I think I have its power" I said to everyone

"So what was a colossus doing at Yokai Academy?" Yukari asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling that there's going to be more" I said feeling uneasy

"If there's more of those giant monsters I want to help too!" Kokoa said eagerly

"Um I don't know about this" I said in a nervous way

"If its only for her to be with her sister I say let her help" said Kurumu

"I agree" said Mizore

Everyone else agreed as well.

"Well...fine just make sure she controls her temper" I said

"Wait we should say that to you!" Moka shouted

"Don't yell at me!" I shouted back

"DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!" Kokoa yelled

"Why you..." I growled and tackled Kokoa and were having a fight

"This is going to be a long school year isn't it?" Tsukune said while doing a facepalm

(At the Unknown Arial Fortress)

"Lady Shuzen" A guard said

"This better be good news" She said in a dark tone

"Unfortunately no. A colossus was discovered at Yokai academy and was absorbed" he said

The lady Shuzen then grabbed her guard by the throat and snapped his neck with rage.

"This is unfortunate. We should plan an attack somewhere that has a unawaken colossus." She said

"Lady Shuzen. We found one!" another guard said

"Where's its location?" Lady Shuzen asked

"Its in a snow village at the north" he said

"Then were going for a visit to the land of the snow women then" The masked king said fiendishly

"We'll ready the gunships my lord" a guard said

"OH OH MOTHER! can I go with the guys?" a mysterious girl asked

"Very well. Have fun dear daughter" Lady Shuzen said

"YAY!" the girl shouted with joy

"This is going to end badly" The masked king said doing a face palm

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm just going to take 1 day off since tomorrow is my birthday. Don't worry I wont abandon the story. Anyway have a good one and PEACE IN!**


	19. The Snow Whites

**Hey guys I know I wanted a day off but I had a feeling if I took a day off I might forget the book. so here we go!**

**Some-guy and mastermind- awesome ideas I was thinking of something like those**

**some-guy- thanks**

**(Warning Lemons on this chapter)**

* * *

I was asleep in my bed with Mizore since she always likes sleeping near me. I was sound asleep while Mizore was starting to stir in hers. She was having some sort of nightmare

"no, please don't go..." Mizore said in her sleep

When she woke up from her nightmare she screamed in fear. She also woke me up

"Ahhhh!" Mizore screamed

"Huh?! what did Kokoa break into my room again?" I asked

"Oh no I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry for scaring you" said Mizore

"Don't worry. Its my job to keep you safe and happy" I said to Mizore making her smile

"Hey whats that note?" I said picking the note up from the night stand

"Its...my coming of age" She said

"Coming of age?" I asked

"It's basically the way Snow women have their birthdays" she explained

"Oh I see" I said

We then went back to sleep. Around 5am it was starting to get hotter under the blankets. I was sweating like crazy and I thought that Mizore was sweating as well. I then woke up in a puddle of my own sweat.

"Ugh...God its hot" I said while wiping away my sweat.

I then saw Mizore sweating so I think I should let her sleep for today. I then got up and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. With the shower on its coldest setting my teeth kept chattering. I had to keep cool somehow. After the shower I had a protein bar for breakfast. As I took a look at Mizore sleeping I thought that she might need today off. I then walked out of my bedroom without waking Mizore up and began walking toward class.

As I was walking to class it was insanely hot out. I nearly fainted a few times and thought I might die from heat stroke or something.

"Whats with this heat!?" I asked in an angry tone

"The great barrier is under maintenance so it might be causing this heat" Moka said

"I'm sure it will end in time" said Tsukune

They were getting closer and closer nearing their 1st kiss. When all of a sudden someone came up behind me.

"In the meantime you guys want to come to my home town with me?" Mizore said behind me scaring everyone

"GAH I THOUGHT U WERE ASLEEP!" I said freaking out

"I was till I couldn't find you in your room" Mizore said with a blush

"Oh I'm sorry. I saw you sweating a lot so I thought that you should have a day off" I said

"That's very thoughtful of you but I had an idea on how we can keep cool" Mizore said

"Really?" Moka asked

"My hometown is cold so we can escape the heat. Everyone else can come too" Said Mizore

"Hmmm" I was thinking

"Well can you come?" She begged

"Sure. Anything to get out of this heat" I said making her smile

After a few hours of preparation we were on our way to Mizore's home town. She did tell me that its an amazing place for any yuki-onna to live. We then went on the bus on our way to the Snow village with our friends onboard.

"ROAD TRIP" Kurumu shouted out

"This is going to be the greatest trip ever!" I shouted

We went through the tunnel wondering on what the snow village looks like. I think it was going to be made of ice since Mizore lives there. Mizores mind was about something else.

'I hope Matt will accept my feelings. I love him so much' she thought as she was blushing

"Hey Mizore are you ok?" I asked her

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. I just hope you enjoy the snow village" said Mizore

As we got out of the tunnel a strong snowstorm was smacking the bus. I got startled from the sudden banging on the windows. Everyone was wondering if it's always this strong. As we

"WAIT IS THIS A SNOW VILLAGE OR A BLIZZARD!?" Kurumu asked loudly

"Its cold out here!" I said shivering my ass off

"Well duh! ITS A SNOW VILLAGE YOU IDIOT!" Kokoa shouted

"DONT YELL AT ME!" I shouted louder and we fought yet again with her tackling me

"Not again" Yukari said while doing a facepalm

"MATT, KOKOA STOP FIGHTING!" Moka shouted

"Don't worry the village is on the other side of this hill" Mizore said as she pointed at her hometown

It was something that no one would want to miss. The village was covered in ice and snow and an amazing style. We were amazed on how it looked. As we walked towards the town we saw a bunch of other women in town with kimono's on.

"Well what do you guys think?" Mizore asked

"I wish I lived here" I said clearly amazed

As we walked around town we were at Mizore's house with a woman waiting in front.

"Mizore. I'm glad that your able to able to return home. And with someone interesting" She said as she's inspecting me

"Um who are you Miss?" I asked a little freaked out

"Oh I apologize. I'm Mizore's mother Tsurara Shirayuki" She said with a bow

"Oh its ok" I said returning her bow

'Hmm nice and good-looking. Mizore definitely made a nice choice' Tsurara thought

We were then invited inside her house. It was a lot warmer then outside but slightly cold. We then took our jackets off and walked in a dining room. It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet and its a good thing too because I'm hungry. We were all having dinner while Tsurara started a conversation.

"So whats your name?" She asked me

"Oh my name is Matt Golding" I responded

"Nice to finally meet you. Mizore told me all about you" said Tsurara

"Oh really?" I asked

"Indeed but she didn't tell me what kind of monster you are" she said

"Oh umm I'm a...Im a colossus" I responded

"Oh wow! I thought they were extinct" Tsurara said in a shocked expression

"They were" I said

"Till he came to my rescue" Mizore said hugging me

"uh heh yep" I said while blushing

After dinner it was nearly time to sleep. At 9pm everyone was in their PJ's. I was walking out of the bathroom toward the guests bedroom where everyone else was sleeping I saw that there's no empty beds left.

"Oh man" I said in depression

As I felt sad Tsurara came behind me

"Matt is everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah it's just that there's no bed" I said

"Oh don't worry there's a bed prepared for you" said Tsurara

"Oh ok thank you Miss Shirayuki" I said with a bow

"Theres no need to be so formal with me" Tsurara said with a bow

As Tsurara showed me to the spare bedroom I got my boxers on and went to bed. It felt a bit strange like I was sleeping in someone else's bed but I ignored it and went to sleep.

Around midnight I felt something rubbing on my back. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to find Mizore hugging me again.

"Mizore? what are you doing here its 5 in the morning?"

"I wanted to show you something" Mizore said

"Can it wait I was asleep?" I said going back to sleep

"Please...I'm begging you" Mizore said while giving me the puppy eyes

'Oh man not the eyes' I thought as I got up

"Alright then" I said as I gave in to her puppy eye stare

As I got up I saw Mizore in a kimono. She looked more beautiful than before. I was into her so much I didn't realize that I was staring at her

"Matt what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing you look amazing" I said

"Thank you" Mizore said while blushing

We then walked out of her house on our way to someplace she wanted me to go to. I didn't know where she's taking me but I didn't care as long as I'm with her. We been walking for a few minutes till we arrived at an place filled with flowers. It was a sight to behold with flowers everywhere

"Wow" I said while I was staring into the fields

Mizore then picked a flower and walk toward me

"These flowers are called Shirayuki's like my last name. There mostly named Snow whites" She said

"Cool" I said still amazed by Mizore and the Snow whites

"When I was a young girl I became friends with a human boy from a village not far from here. He was really sweet and very kind and I began to have feelings for him" she said while tearing up a bit

I was getting jealous "So you use to have..." I said but was cut off

"When I told him I was a snow woman he just ran off screaming...leaving me all alone...I thought that I would always be alone" She said starting to cry

"Mizore" I said understanding how she felt

"This is why I brought you here Matt... I love you...and I want to be bound to you and only you" She said while tearing a lot and bringing up a flower

'She loves me that much? I think I should stay with her...I feel the same way' I thought as I began to tear up a bit and hugged her

"Mizore...I love you too" I said

When I said that I loved her she began to smile and hugged me fiercely. She then pulled her kimono off and revealed her body to me.

"Matt...Be my lover" She said as she hugged me with her partially exposed

I was struggling to say something but as I inhaled the scent of the snow whites and looking at Mizore's gorgeous body I couldn't resist. As my body was quivering in fear and nervousness

"I...I...I WANT YOU!" I shouted as I pressed my lips against Mizore's. As she hugged me she took my jacket off, shirt an unzipped my pants. I had a erection as I got really nervous being this exposed in front of Mizore. She then moved my boxers and took her own panties off showing her naked body. I was blushing furiously as she softly took my manhood as she put it in her vagina. She then moaned with pleasure as my manhood was in. As I thrust it in a bit more she then screamed a bit which made me nervous

"No I'm fine. It's just my first time. Keep going please" she said as we intensified our love-making

"Ok" I said

As we were doing it quicker and quicker we were getting close to our limit

"Oh Matt...Your Amazing!" She shouted as she moaned with pleasure

"Your more amazing Mizore" I said as I moaned a bit

We were having sex so long we began reaching our breaking point

"Matt...Matt I'm going to..." She moaned

"Me too" I said as I was thrusting deeper

We then screamed as we both released our seeds in unison. After we released our seeds we then collapsed in exhaustion

"Matt...Thank you" Mizore said as she closed her eyes and held me

I then held on to her and kissed her. As we kissed the ground began shaking. We then woke up and wondered what was causing the sudden earthquake. We then put our clothes back on as quick as possible and saw a giant rock snake emerging from the ground roaring.

(A/N its the 10th colossus)

"Whats going on!" Mizore shouted as she held on to me

It then jumped out of the ground and lunged itself at us

"It's a colossus!" I shouted as I lifted Mizore and jumped out of the colossi's way. As I let her down my necklace began to glow and I pulled my newest symbol from my necklace and began to transform

* * *

**Sorry I took longer then usual. I had extra hours at work and its hard for me to get my own fun time these days. Its becoming annoying. Anyway hope you enjoy my newest chapter. Have a good one :) read and review please.**


	20. Fairy Tale

**Hello readers of the world. Sorry I wasn't updating. I had a party yesterday for my birthday plus I went out with friends and had work so I haven't been having time to myself**

* * *

**(Music: Messenger from Behind - Shadow of the colossus)**

Once I transformed into my new colossus form I looked at my new self. I became the colossus I fought at Yokai Academy. I was then tackled by the colossus as it began to dig underground again. It's really frustrating since it can dig underground.

It tried to emerge from the ground to tackle me again but this time Mizore lent a hand. She began shooting it with her ice shards. Most of them hit its rock head doing no damage. As it emerged in flower fields it began going after Mizore. With its head reveled I tried to smash it with my stone club but it saw my oncoming club and its head went underground again.

Mizore fired a ton of ice shards to where the burrowing colossus was currently digging just to hide from us.

"Ugh how are we suppose to kill that thing when it keeps digging underground?" Mizore shouted as she kept trying to shoot the digging colossus.

After the colossus dug underground again I stabbed the ground trying to kill the burrowing colossus. As I stabbed the ground it squirmed out of harms way. This was really getting harder and more frustrating that I roared in anger. The colossus burrowed around us trying to anticipate our movement. It then emerged from the ground trying to take me down. I then blocked it with my stone club and made it bite into my stone club. When it held onto my club with its sharp mouth I grabbed its tail preventing it from escaping.

As it began to squirm around I began hitting it with my stone club.

**(Music: Counterattack - Shadow of the colossus**

"That's it Matt! Just hold on to it as long as you can

Mizore then leapt from the ground to my unarmored stomach then she leapt to the other colossus. She then grabbed onto the colossus I caught and began slicing it with her ice claws

"How dare you ruin this sacred place! She shouted as she kept on slicing away making the colossus spray blood.

Once blood was spraying in the air it was screeching in pain. As it screeches I smacked it with my stone club causing its head armor to crack. It was beginning to weaken once cracks were being caused by me. Once I began smacking it non-stop we heard another screech and what sounds like engines coming from the air. As Mizore and I looked up we saw a swarm of helicopters and a giant bird with a large tail.

(A/N its the 5th colossus)

"No not another colossus" Mizore said in a shocked tone

The colossus I was holding on to began squirming again and broke free from my grip. It then burrowed again making us chase after it again.

Mizore jumped to the top of my head to do a full search of the snow whites but when she got to the top the bird colossus swooped in and attacked me making me fall to the snow. As I got up I noticed that Mizore wasn't on top of my head anymore. The bird colossus began flying off with Mizore in its talons.

"MATT HELP!" Mizore shouted

I then roared in rage as it flew further. I had to do something to save her. As I began coming up with a plan the burrowing colossus emerged from the snow whites to tackle me again. I was prepared and dodged its attack and grabbed its head and smashed its head causing more blood to spray. As blood began to spray it was attempting to escape again I raised my stone club and smashed its head causing the colossus to squeal in pain.

**(Music: End of the battle - Shadow of the colossus)**

With its final screech the burrowing colossi's eyes began to go black and the same stream of black tendrils from the colossus from Yokai Academy. The black tendrils then went inside my colossi forms chest as the remains of the burrowing colossus turned completely black.

I then saw that the bird colossus disappeared and roared in rage as I made my way to the snow village.

(Back at the snow village)

Everyone was wondering where Mizore and I went till I walked in Tsurara's house all out of breath.

"Matt where did you go?" Tsukune asked

"Mizore took me to a hill where there was a bunch of flowers and 2 colossi attacked us" I said

"So you two went to our sacred field of snow whites?" Tsurara asked while she was behind me and I got startled.

"AHH! uh yeah why?" I asked in a scared tone

"So did you two do it didn't you" She asked while invading my personal space

"Uh...yes?" I said while preparing myself from her yelling

As I defended myself she just held on to me with a hug instead of her yelling. This not only confusing for me but for everyone else.

"Oh im so proud of you!" Tsurara shouted in joy as she held on to me tighter and began to tear a little too

"Id feel better if you weren't crushing me Miss Shirayuki!" I shouted while running out of breath

"Wait...where's Mizore?" Yukari asked

"That's what I've been trying to tell you she's been taken" I said while I began to tear a bit in rage

"Don't worry we'll get her back" said Moka

"Not without some help" Tsurara said while she opened up a storage closet full of guns

We were all surprised on how many guns she collected. There was an AK-47, a M21, and M16s everywhere. There were so many guns it makes an armory.

"Should we ask?" Tsukune asked

"Its a hobby of mine. I use to want to be a spy" Tsurara said while cleaning a handgun

"Sweet" I said as I grabbed a Vulcan mini-gun

"Matt your not trigger happy are you?" Kurumu asked

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out" I said as I began spinning the gun barrel

(In the snow fortress)

A group of monsters in suits carrying M4 assault rifles were in a throne room, At the throne there was a white haired woman wearing a shiny kimono.

"Resisting us is not advisable your highness" someone in a suit said as he lit a cigarette

"I foreseen what would happen if I did and I choose not to" The woman said

"Good" the man said

When the room went silent a screeching noise was being heard. The guards with the assault rifles then opened the throne doors and the same colossus that took Mizore flew in screeching. With her in its talons she was still struggling to break free.

"Number 5. Release the girl" The man with the cigarette ordered the colossus and it released Mizore

"What's going on?" Mizore asked in anger

"They are what's going on young snow woman" The woman said

"Snow priestess?" Mizore asked in a shocked tone

(Meanwhile just outside of the snow fortress)

We were all ready to save Mizore but only question was where was she taken. Most of us got weapons from Tsurara's armory. I got the Vulcan Mini-gun. Kokoa took the AK-47 and Moka only took a .44 revolver since she likes to do close combat.

"How are we suppose to get inside inconspicuously?" Moka asked

"IM ON IT!" I shouted as I pulled off my 1st colossus symbol and began to transform

With my transformation completed I readied my giant mace to smash the door open

"MATT NO!" everyone shouted

(BOOM)

"Enemy raid!" a guard said while shooting his assault rifle

I then picked up the mini gun and began shooting where the guards were hiding for cover. As they saw my form was too strong for their guns they turn tail and ran.

"IT MEANS WITHOUT BEING NOTICED!" Kokoa shouted

I just roared a little as she did a face palm

**(Music: The Opened Way - Shadow of the colossus)**

I then turned around and left the throne room to get outside. Everyone was confused on what I was doing so they followed me.

"Matt what are you doing?" Yukari asked

I ignored her and started to climb the tall snow fortress. As I began climbing everyone was understanding on what I was planning. With me climbing Tsukune and the others went back inside to save Mizore their way.

(In the bedroom of the snow fortress)

Mizore was in a black gown gifted by the man with a cigarette. He then walked toward Mizore

"You look beautiful" The man said as he nearly touched her

"Don't touch me!" Mizore yelled

"Now, now that's no way to treat your husband" He said

"(When) you are my husband ill let you touch me but for now keep your distance" said Mizore

"Very well then. who knows. You'll come to like it" He said as he left the room

"No I wont" She said as she came to the window and beginning to hope that her lover will come rescue her.

'Matt...Please come rescue me' She thought

the entire room began shaking and everything was falling to the floor

"What the...? Whats going on?" Mizore wondered

As she looked down she found me climbing up the fortress. She began to smile and tear a little knowing that I will protect her no matter what happens

"MATT YOUR OK!" She shouted happily

I then roared loudly as I kept on climbing. After I roared and was closer to Mizore she climbed on the railing as soon as the man came in with guards on his side. Seeing her climb on the railing made him come closer quickly. She saw him coming and then jumped off.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted as he made his way to the window only to be shocked on what he saw. As he saw my colossis form staring at him he started to back away.

"That's him Matt! He's the one that tried to take me as his husband." Mizore said making my colossus eyes glow red and I forced my free hand inside the room to grab the man that almost took Mizore from me. I almost grabbed him but I punched him through the fortress instead. As he fell 30 stories Mizore hugged the top of my head.

"I knew you would always come for me" she said still hugging me

(Meanwhile inside the snow fortress)

Tsukune and the others were able to make the other guards run since Kokoa went gun crazy.

"That's what you get for trying to take us down...losers" She said

"Moka your little sister is nuts" Kurumu said

Just as they began to leave the bird colossus came in the front door carrying a tan woman with blonde hair. As she dismounted Moka and Kokoa were shocked. The tan woman then walked toward the newspaper club but then tripped on her dress.

After she tripped the bird colossus tried to fly away but I crashed on top of it instantly killing it. Black tendrils came out of the colossi's back and went into my chest. I then reverted to my human form and caught Mizore.

"Hey guys who's the clumsy lady in the white dress?" I asked as I put Mizore down

"Our sister" Kokoa said in a frightened tone

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but like I said I'm not stopping in the middle of the story. So anyway how do you guys like my book so far? Read and review please. Have a nice day**


	21. A 3rd Vampire

**Hey guys I'm continuing the story no matter what the situation. Thanks for the positive reviews and interesting ideas everyone.**

**some guy: for the 1st colossus uses a giant mace and for the 3rd one its stone club. Plus sometimes I use both. also interesting idea I'll put into consideration**

**mastermind: nice idea for a future chapter. I'll put it into consideration**

**guest: thanks for the nice review. I intend to finish the story**

**Also I had an idea and slight spoiler alert. Would it be a good idea to use one final effort from halo from the near ending and Gourmet Race (brawl version) for a battle theme?**

**Without anymore delays here's chapter 21!**

* * *

As the white dressed woman got up she was moving her tiara around her head to be sure its still on her head

"Awww I hope my tiara didn't break" she complained

Everyone just stared at her like (Were suppose to be afraid of her?)

"So this is your sister?" I asked in a creeped out tone

"Yes. Her name is Kahlua Shuzen" Moka said out loud grabbing her attention

"Moka? Kokoa? Kahlua asked with excitement as she began hugging her sister

"OH IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU BOTH!" She squealed

"What the...?" Mizore wondered

Everyone was wierded out by what they were seeing. I basically walked in front of Mizore to defend her. I didn't know if she is dangerous or just plain retarded

"Is she retarded?" I asked

After my question Kahlua started to stare at me with curiosity

"Who's your tough boy toy over there?" She asked

"HEY IM (HE'S) NOT A TOY!" Matt and Mizore shouted in unison

"That's just Matt." Kokoa said bitterly

"He's kinda cute" She whispered to Kokoa and Moka

Moka and Kokoa looked at each other with a disgusted look

"To you yes but to everyone at fairy tale he's one of the most dangerous monsters that we ever fought" Someone said behind the ice throne.

He then walked out in the open moving a woman wearing a blindfold and choker preventing her to talk. This shocked Mizore and began to frighten her.

"That's the snow priestess!" Mizore shouted

"OK. 2 things! 1: worst name I ever heard!" I said

"Told you" one soldier said before he got shot in the head by the man behind the snow priestess

"um...anyway like I was saying... and 2: You don't have what it takes to take me down. I said while I pulled my necklace with the 10th colossus symbol off and began to transform

**(Music: Messenger from behind - Shadow of the colossus)**

Everyone else saw my transformation and were shocked to see a new colossus. I then burrowed underneath the tiles in the snow fortress

"I knew someone has been absorbing colossi!" The man said "Kahlua kill them!"

Kahlua began to tear up and began to cry

"I'm sorry" she said as began to grow a tantrum

"GUYS RUN! WHEN KAHLUA CRYS SHES MORE DANGEROUS THEN SHE IS!" Moka shouted

She then threw Kokoa and Moka at separate walls. When they crashed I emerged from the white tiles in an attempt to tackle Kahlua but before I had her she caught my colossus form. This surprised everyone since she's the 1st monster ever to stop my giant form.

"How is she able to catch Matt?" Tsukune asked in surprise

"Kahlua is one of the most powerful assassins in fairy tale and with her and the Shuzen family we'll destroy humanity" He said sounding confident

"You fool! You'll cause chaos to both our worlds!" Moka shouted

Kahlua began to spin me around the throne room and after 5 spins she threw me at Moka and Kokoa. After I crashed into the 2 sisters I reverted to my human form all dizzy.

"Wow your sister is strong" I said in a daze

Kahlua was getting closer and closer in tears. She was freaking me out but I still got up and shook the dizziness out of my system. I then got up and cracked my knuckles showing everyone that I'm not going to screw around. As I prepared a fighting stance Kahlua reached for her earrings as I was reaching for my necklace for the 3rd colossus symbol.

"MATT WAIT IF SHE TAKES HER LIMITERS OFF YOU WONT STAND A CHANCE!" Moka shouted

Even when she screamed at the top of her lungs I pulled the symbol off and began to turn into my 3rd colossus form. Before I crash through the ceiling I left the throne room to the village. Kahlua then chased after me and pulled her left earing and her left arm turned into a razor-sharp bat wing. She was still crying but was ready to kill.

Once my transformation was completed Kahlua then jumped into the air trying to cut the arm that was holding the giant stone club. So far she was able to make colossi blood spray out into the air. As more blood was spraying into the air Moka was able to get out of the throne room despite the pain she's feeling. Once outside I was swinging my giant stone club around trying to hit Kahlua. As I swung the club I kept on missing only to hit ground. She then climbed up my stone club and began slashing away with her razor winged arm. Making more blood spray and cracking my stone armor.

This was scaring everyone as Kahlua was weakening me. I knelt down grabbing my arm holding the stone club in pain. As Kahlua was about to slice my form again Mizore tried to stop her by shooting Ice shards but they all got redirected in random directions. Kahlua then started to stare at Mizore and went after her. I stood up and as I saw Kahlua running after Mizore. She was shaking in fear and had her eyes closed. I couldn't move quick enough in my colossus form so I turned to my human form and dashed toward Mizore and defended her. Her razor arm then pierced my left shoulder-blade. Once Mizore opened her eyes she saw my body pierced from her razor arm I started to spray colossus blood and fell unconscious .

"Matt..." Mizore said in tears

As I fell to the ground everyone was shocked to see me unconscious and bleeding. Mizore began crying and Kahlua was walking toward me and Mizore. Tsukune and the others were in front of my unconscious body trying to defend me. As Kahlua began walking toward us everyone started to shake in fear. Mizore then held on to me as tight as she can but when Kahlua was nearing striking distance she was stopped by the man leading fairy tale.

"Were done here Kahlua" he said

"Y-you mean I don't have to kill anyone anymore?" She asked in tears.

As the man nodded she fell unconscious. The man then lifted her up and ran outside

"AFTER THEM!" Kokoa shouted and the newspaper club ran after them but Mizore stayed near me. When they got outside Kahlua and the rest of fairy tale got in their helicopters and began to leave.

"You may have won this time colossus but next time we strike you will suffer" He said as the helicopters were beginning to go out of sight

"Is everyone ok?" Tsukune asked

"I'm fine" said Kokoa

"I'm ok but I'm more worried about you Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged Tsukune

"Kurumu! Let him go he's mine!" Yukari shouted as she casted the same golden washtub spell again.

"GUYS MATT NEEDS HELP OR HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Mizore shouted in tears

"Don't worry my daughter he's in good hands" Tsurara said while holding me

I was barely conscious but I felt really cold hands holding me. I then moaned a little letting everyone know that I'm alive.

"Oh good he's ok" Moka said slightly calm

"Don't worry we have a hospital at our village" The Snow Priestess said

I was taken inside and was treated for my horrible wound that Kahlua caused. Inside the hospital everyone was around my bed hoping that I will wake up soon. Tsurara was with everyone but she was rubbing my forehead.

"Thank you Matt for protecting my daughter. I hope you give my daughter children" She said smiling with hope

(At Fairy Tales aerial fortress)

"How was your mission at the snow fortress" Lady Shuzen asked her daughter

"I'm sorry mother...I almost had that colossus but it was absorbed" Kahlua said in tears "I also lost one of our colossus"

"Just as I expected from Fujisaki" Lady Shuzen said in anger

"Don't worry Lady Shuzen. I can fix this. I just need a plan" Fujisaki said feeling stressed

"I got an idea!" Kahlua shouted and everyone began to stare

"Um maybe we can kidnap the cute boy that was stealing the colossi" Kahlua said

"Hmmm that's an excellent suggestion daughter" said Lady Shuzen

"Very well we'll launch our plan very soon" said Fujisaki

"YAY I CAN HAVE ANOTHER COLOSSUS AS A PET!" Kahlua shouted in joy

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I had a hard time concentrating with stuff going on at work. plus I had an idea on my version of the poker night game. Anyway I hope you enjoy my book. Have a nice day. Oh and can you tell more people to read my book plz? Also I like to thank Some-guy, Mastermind and some guests that gave me some ideas for my book.**


	22. Benefits of Love

**Hello global readers! Sry if you were disappointed on my last chapter. Like I said before I didn't want to make my character too powerful. Plus I'm sorry im taking forever from the chapters. its just really difficult to get time to myself. Plus its hard to concentrate. Anyway heres chapter 22. ENJOY!**

* * *

(6 hours after the battle against Kahlua)

I was in the hospital bed still in slight pain. Tsurara told the doctors of what happened and they did all that they could. They stitched my stab wound. Luckily it didn't kill me or cause permanent internal damage. With the damage stitched everyone could rest easily knowing that I'll live to see another day. With surgery and stitching done and 6 hours of sleeping I opened my eyes only to see everyone staring at me directly. It was creepy but at least I was cared for by my best friends and girlfriend

"Um I heard of close encounters but this is ridiculous" I said joking around

"Matt! Your ok!" Mizore shouted while hugging me tightly.

"OW! STILL SORE!" I shouted in pain

"Why didn't you pay attention to my warning?" Kokoa asked

"I felt so useless to everyone so I wanted to show everyone what I can do. plus I wanted to protect Mizore" I said in depression.

"But your not useless" Tsurara said while she walked in my hospital room

"Tsurara? what you mean by that?" I asked

"I mean that since you care about my daughter so much that your willing to risk anything to keep her safe and cared for I was thinking that you are the right choice for my daughter to have her children." Tsurara said with a smile

Everyone was freaked out and blushed on what she said

"Um pardon?" I asked slightly embarrassed

"Oh I forgot to mention that the snow women have fertility issues" Mizore explained

"Fertility issues?" I asked

"Yes. Snow women can only have children between the ages of 17 and 22" Tsurara explained

"But since we made love in the snow whites I'll be able to have children thanks to you" Mizore said while hugging me and blushing a bit

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted

'NO NOT YET!' I shouted in my thoughts

"Matt? What does she mean by that?" Moka asked

I was in extreme shock since I forgot to tell everyone. I then fainted in shock trying to get out of explaining my situation.

"Oh no you don't! Your not escaping this explanation Matt! Kurumu shouted while trying to open one of my eyelids

"WE ARE TALKING TO YOU!" Yukari shouted trying to open my other eyelid

"Let go of my eyelids so I can faint properly!" I shouted

"YOUR NOT EVEN FAINTING!" Yukari and Kurumu shouted

After about a day in the hospital I was fully recovered and ready to go back to Yokai Academy tomorrow.

(11 pm)

While everyone was asleep I heard someone crying. It didn't sound like Mizore but just to be sure I wanted to check. I then got out of bed to check downstairs. I had to be as quiet as a mouse so I don't disturb anyone. Before I knew it I fell down the stairs

"WHOA! (Bang) OW! (Bonk) Oof! (Bonk) DAMN IT! (Clang) Ow!" I shouted

"ugh...THAT WAS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I shouted louder then slapped my mouth shut

"Who's there?" the voice sounded like Tsurara's

"Just me...I kind of fell down your stairs" I said embarrassed

"Oh are you ok?" Tsurara asked but she looked like she was crying in her kitchen

"I'm fine but what about you?" I asked in a worried tone

"Oh Im sorry Matt its just Im glad to see my daughter wanting to be with you." She said in tears

"Don't worry Tsurara I'll do everything I can to make sure your daughter is safe and happy"

She then teared up more but tried to hold it in as she nodded

"Thank you Matt" She said crying

"Umm Tsurara?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Can um...can I?" I was trying to say something but I couldn't finish the sentence

"Yes?" Tsurara asked

I took in a deep breath as I asked "Can I call you...Mom?" I asked tearing up a bit

She then let her tears flow as she pulled me in for a hug. I took her emotional hug as a yes. unknown to us Mizore was watching hugging her mom. But she heard my request for me to be her son. She then smiled and went back to bed.

"Yes...Thank you...son" Tsurara cried

(The next day)

The we were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Mizore was hugging me while Tsukune and the other girls were fighting over him yet again. Before the bus stopped I hugged my new mother and said goodbye an walked in the bus and we began to go back to Yokai academy.

"Bye everyone! Comeback real soon ok?" Tsurara shouted before the bus entered in a tunnel

Once the bus entered the tunnel Mizore fell asleep on my shoulder and hugged me. I said I wanted to make her happy as I stroke her short purple hair. She then smiled and sighed as she went to sleep.

We then stopped at Yokai academy and left the bus. Before we got in Kurumu had a question

"Hey Matt since you got a colossus that fly's shouldn't you learn to fly?" She asked

"Um well I never thought of that" Matt said as I looked at my necklace and held on to the symbol of the 5th colossus

"Maybe we can help you learn" Yukari recommended

I was unsure if it was a good idea but I needed to learn sooner or later so I nodded in agreement

(5:30 pm)

After class was done I went up to the roof of the school seeing Kurumu with her wings out.

"Hey Kurumu" I greeted

"Hi"

"Um wheres Yukari?" I asked

"Up here" She shouted

As I looked up I saw Yukari flying on a broom. I was confused on how she was flying

"Anyway your going to be flying high in the sky!" Kurumu shouted excitingly

She then flapped her wings and began to fly. I stepped on the railing and looked down and stepped back a bit in fear.

"Whats wrong? afraid of heights Kurumu asked

"Kinda" I responded shaking a bit

"Don't worry just turn into your bird colossus form" Yukari said slightly making me feel better

I then pulled my bird colossus symbol on my necklace and began to turn into my colossus form. During my transformation my arms became wings and my feet became talons. I grew a stone beak and grew a long tail as well.

Once my transformation was completed I then attempted to flap my stone wings trying to fly. I wasn't in the air yet so I flapped harder. I then hovered a bit but I needed more power. With a few more stronger flaps I began to go airborne. As I soared through the air I screeched while in the air.

"HE DID IT!" Yukari shouted.

Both Yukari and Kurumu began flying along side me. We both flew around the academy seeing everything. We saw the lake from where I saved Yukari from those lizardmen. We flew around the academy a few times having fun. I was enjoying the thrill of flying eliminating my fear of heights. I then began flying toward the academy since it was getting dark

Before we landed Kurumu saw Tsukune with Moka alone. She figured they might be on a date which pissed her off. She then flew off at high speed leaving Yukari and I.

"What was that about?" Yukari asked

I then screeched quietly. She didn't understand what I said but nodded

(At Tsukune's bedroom door)

Moka and Tsukune got back to his dorm from their day.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Moka" Tsukune said as he hugged her

"Your welcome Tsukune" Moka said

They were about to kiss but Moka had other plans. She then bit into his neck draining his blood. After she had her feeding she blushed as she let go

"Oh sorry Tsukune! Your scent is just so delicious." Moka panicklly said

"Its ok Moka" Tsukune said as he went in his room

"Good night Tsukune" Moka said

"Good night Moka" He said as he closed his door

Just as soon as he turned around someone punched him in the face. He then fell to the floor unconscious

"Sorry Tsukune but its for your own good" someone said as he was carried away

* * *

**I Hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter! Next one will be up in a few days. Ill try to make it as quick as possible. Reasons why im taking long was because parents keep bugging me. Ill see what I can do. In the mean time have a good one. And remember PEACE IN! lol**


	23. Search and Rescue

**HEY HEY HEY READERS OF THE PLANET EARTH! :) Hope you like my book so far I got a few hundred visitors. Lets keep em coming plz :) Heres answers of some reviews**

**Mastermind: No he doesn't have a tattoo or hoodie. Didn't really plan that. sorry. Also was the watch link from youtube?**

**Guest: Indeed she does deserve happiness. Reason being she didn't see Tsukune first so maybe that's why**

**Anyway here we go chapter 23**

**(Warning: High amount of lemons in this chapter**

* * *

It was 11pm and Mizore and I were in bed together having fun with each other.

"(giggle) Matt that tickles" Mizore said as I pulled her panties off

"Heh heh you ready my little snow bunny?" I asked

"Yes please." Mizore begged while she pulled my boxers off

"Ok" I said as I began licking her breast

She moaned with pleasure as I continued to lick. She then hugged my head making me lick her more. She moaned louder but then there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it...in the middle of our sex time?" I quietly said

"MATT ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Someone shouted outside my door. The voice sounded a lot like Yukari

I got some pants on and went to the door. Mizore also got her pajama's back on and began to hug me again. Once I opened the door I saw Yukari and Moka which was sort of confusing. Yukari looked a bit freaked out

"This better be good" I said in a pissed manner

"I saw something strange!" Yukari freaked out

"Stranger then what I'm seeing now?" I asked

"We saw some sort of flying bird carrying someone." Moka said

"You wouldn't happen to have captured someone would you?" Yukari asked suspiciously

"Are you crazy? Matt would never capture anyone" Mizore defended

"Yeah! Why would I kidnap anyone when I have someone I love?!" I shouted in defense

"Oh baby" Mizore sweetly said as she kissed me

"Ok he's clean" Yukari said

"Should we look for this bird thing? I asked Moka

"Yeah lets go check it out!" Yukari shouted

"Whats going on?" Ruby asked as she came at my door. She was dressed as some sort of security guard

"Ruby?" Yukari asked

"Whats with the strange outfit?" I asked

"Its a long story and I heard that there was some sort of bird carrying someone. Is this true?" She asked

"That's what they said" Mizore said pointing at Yukari and Moka

(At the middle of the park)

Tsukune was beginning to wake up. When his eyes opened up he was tied to 2 trees by his arms and stripped to his underwear. He was shocked and he tried to cover his underpants with his legs. He tried to pull the ropes that tied him to the trees but even with all his strength he couldn't escape. He was starting to get scared and tried to pull the ropes off his arms but it was beginning to hurt his arms. Just as soon as he was using what's left of his strength he heard someone's foot steps. He stopped pulling and closed his eyes again wondering who it was that captured him.

He then felt a bunch of licks and kisses on his neck. He tried to hold in his moans but the sensations were so intense that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a loud moan letting his capturer know he's beginning to enjoy it. He then heard heavy breathing like someone else was enjoying this too.

"Would you like me to continue?" A female voice said

He then re-opened his eyes only to see Kurumu hugging his chest from his backside.

"Kurumu! What are you doing?!" Tsukune loudly asked

"Tsukune...my love for you is driving me crazy" Kurumu said while breathing heavily

She continued to kiss Tsukune's neck again causing his manhood to extend. He moaned again as she kept on licking him as well. She then removed her sweatshirt and skirt reveling her panties and bra. She then turned to his face and removed her bra and panties right in front of him. He then blushed really red and his erection was even more bigger. She then removed his underwear and lightly grabbed his manhood and stroked it. He moaned a bit louder then before making the nude succubus craving for him stronger. This drove her sex drive wild.

"Kurumu...please...don't..." Tsukune said quietly

"You know you want it my Tsukune" Kurumu said seductively

She then grabbed his manhood and inserted it in her vagina. This made her scream a bit since she was a virgin.

"Ugh! Kurumu are you ok" Tsukune asked while he was in her

"Yeah...It just feels...SO GOOD!" She shouted as she continued.

(Meanwhile at the academy park)

Everyone came to the park and found nothing. Moka, Yukari, and Ruby came to the lake.

"Nothing. Yukari have you been dreaming?" Ruby asked

"NO! THIS REALLY HAPPEND! I SWEAR!" She shouted

"I don't know Yukari I'm getting really tired" Moka said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned

I flew above the lake and landed next to the girls. As I landed Mizore got off my colossi forms neck and I reverted to my human form. I was getting really tired and I just want to be in bed with Mizore.

"Yukari you really should stick with sleep" I said in a cranky tone

"You guys got to believe me!" She shouted

Just as soon as I transformed back to my 5th form we all heard a shouting noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" Moka asked

"Yeah...Its coming from the lake" Mizore shouted

I then screeched loudly and took flight

"Quick follow that giant bird...rock...thing" Yukari shouted

"Hes a colossus!" Mizore shouted as she followed me

As I flew high I saw 2 body's together. I flew a bit lower and found that one of the body's had blue hair. I then stopped in mid-air letting the girls know that I found something.

"He stopped" Moka shouted

"He must have spotted something" Mizore shouted

Just as they were almost at the lake Yukari tripped on something

"OW...stupid fallen tree" Yukari shouted.

"Um that's not a tree you tripped on" Ruby said as she pointed at a pair of panties on the ground

"Are these panties?!" Moka asked while freaking out

Everyone then heard loud screaming. They then started to run toward the screaming. They got to the area where the screaming. When they got to the area they were in total shock. They saw Kurumu raping Tsukune.

"Kurumu?" Moka said to her self

"Oh my...god!" Ruby quietly shouted

Yukari was in too much shock to say anything

(Back to Tsukune and Kurumu)

They both finished up what Kurumu wanted after Tsukune shot his seed at her. It didn't go in her womanhood but she was thrilled with what she got out of him. However Tsukune was in depression and just wanted to leave now.

"Oh Tsukune did you enjoy that?" Kurumu said as she put her finger under his chin making him look at her. He didn't say anything since he was too depressed. Kurumu then got a bit angry at him

"What is it about that damn vampire that makes her so special!?" She angrily asked

He still said nothing. He just wanted to go back to bed and forget what happened to him. This made Kurumu a bit sad. As she got her skirt and sweatshirt back on I flew down and landed near them screeching at the succubus. She was really frightened by my bird form that she tried to run off but Moka and the others stopped her.

"Whats going on here?" Ruby asked in a dark voice

Everyone else was pissed as well. They wanted to kill Kurumu with everything they got. She could sense that everyone's monster energy was way beyond hers now.

"WELL?!" She got really pissed right now

"I-I-I just wanted to...help Tsukune." She said trying to get out of this conversation

Everyone got angrier and angrier with every step they took at Kurumu. She was really starting to shake in fear

I then snapped the tree's with my stone wings and set Tsukune free. But he was really depressed that he couldn't move.

"Tsukune...what happened?" Moka asked in tears

"Kurumu was..." He tried to say something but his guilt was growing

"Please tell us" Ruby said in a sad tone trying to cheer him up

"SHE RAPED ME!" Tsukune shouted making everyone red with rage

Kurumu then grew her wings and took off. Yukari and Ruby tried to use their magic to stop her but the trees were to thick.

"MATT GO GET HER!" Yukari shouted as she climbed my long tail and I flew into the air chasing Kurumu. Once I flew away Ruby went to Tsukune and attempted to cheer him up. She really felt bad for him since he was tearing up. She picked him up and was heading for the academy.

Meanwhile everyone else was chasing after Kurumu. Every tree she tried to hide under was ripped from the ground from my rock talons. She then dove in the lake attempting to give me the slip. Apparently it worked and I lost track of Kurumu. As I left the lake and began my search again Kurumu rose from the lake taking in a gasp of air. After she lost sight of me she began to cry so much her face was red.

As she cried loudly a pair of blue eyes began to glow at the bottom of the lake. It began to swim up to the surface to attack its prey. It then breached the surface showing its face. Its face had a horn on its head that produced electricity.

(Its the 7th Colossus)

It then went dove bomb at Kurumu and shocked her as she was now underwater from its attack. She reached the surface again and took a big breath of air since she nearly drowned. It then tried to dive bomb her again but she flew to another statue at the other side of the lake. As she landed on the statue's head she looked at the lake staring at the Colossus.

"What do I do? I cant take it on in water territory and I cant call on Matt and the others since they hate me now for what I done...What do I do?" She was under a lot of stress

As she was planning her attack the statue she landed on began to move. Its eyes began to glow red and tried to shake her off. She then flew into the air thinking she's out of harms way. Just as she thought she was safe it began to fire electricity from its eyes

(The 12th Colossus has arrived)

She then screamed as she was shocked with its energy and fell back into the lake. The fish Colossus got underneath her and shocked her again as she reached the surface. She had no choice left but to scream for help which she did

(Back to Matt and the gang)

"I don't see her" Yukari shouted

"You think she went to the academy?" Moka asked

I then screeched with disagreement but no one still understood what I said

After I screeched everyone heard a scream.

"Was that Kurumu?" Moka wondered

"It could be..." Yukari was thinking

"No time to loose. Honey? Lets get her!" Mizore ordered and I screeched as I flew back to the lake.

(Back to the fight)

Kurumu was struggling to fight both water colossi but was under complete disadvantage. The fish colossus was always underwater and the other colossus was still shooting electricity at her. Just as she was nearly hit she spotted me flying at her at high speed.

"There she is but are those colossi!?" Yukari shouted

"Quick everyone abandon the bird!" Mizore shouted

I then flew close to the ground and everyone jumped to the ground safely. I then turned into my 3rd colossus form and at high speed I kicked the Surface colossus with my stone leg and smashed the fish colossus with my stone club. Kurumu then flew to my face and to my surprise she was really upset.

"MATT IM SORRY! I JUST WANTED TSUKUNE FOR MYSELF SO BAD I COULDNT CONTROL MYSELF" She shouted at me in tears.

Just as I roared lightly the other colossi rose from the depths and roared with their eyes turning red with rage. I then roared back and Kurumu landed on the top of my head with her nails extended. With our monster energy's at high level we then charged at the colossi with full force and began our battle.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Well another battle is going out. Who will win and who will fall! Find out soon. Hope you enjoy the book. Read and review and have a good night. I worked all night till 1:00 am. Still have a nice day and remember PEACE IN! :)**


	24. Tag Team

**Hey Guys! Im still hoping more visitors can come read. Even so I'm glad that my book is getting popular by the chapter. I like to thank some-guy for helping me from last chapter. If it wasn't for him the mistake would never got fixed so I like to say thanks. **

**I got a question. Should I use the colossi's names to make it simpler or go with what I got?**

**Mastermind - Ill make use of the hydrus as much as I can.**

**Anyway here's chapter 24**

* * *

**(Music: Opened Way - Shadow of the colossus)**

Kurumu and I began our attack on the 2 water colossi. Kurumu flew close to the ocean seeing if theres any way to cut off the electric horns While I hammered the other colossus with my stone club. As I hit the horn eyed colossus got hammered its eyes began to glow red as it shot electricity at me. As the electricity struck me in the chest I fell to the lake but only on the shallow parts. I got back up and tried to smack the side of its head with all my colossal strength but it did no effect. This colossi's armor was stronger then any of my forms.

Kurumu was having a harder time dealing with the fish colossus. Every time that she sees an opening point it gets blocked by its own electric current. She dove in the water trying to get a good view of the colossus. As she finally got a good view I fell right in front of her making her somersault underwater. When she stopped her need of air was intense so she swam up and took in a deep breath of air. She then spotted the other colossus and flew into the air before it shot its electric energy from its horns. She flew to its horns and began slicing it trying to get its attention. So far it did no damage but it did get its attention.

As Kurumu exchanged colossi I began my assault by grabbing the fish colossus only to get shocked by the horns on its back. This was getting frustrating since they both have electricity as their shield and sword. We had no idea on what to do.

Meanwhile Yukari, Moka and Mizore climbed down a bunch of trees since they jumped off of me since I transformed from my bird form to my stone clubbed form in mid flight. Yukari tried to climb gently but the branch she was holding onto snapped and she fell and landed on her ass.

"OW! Dumb tree" Yukari said as she kicked the tree and stubbed her toe.

"AHHH WHY YOU!" She shouted as she was getting angrier

"Yukari this is no time to be hating nature" Mizore shouted as she pointed at Kurumu and I fighting the 2 colossi. So far we were losing.

"They need our help" Yukari shouted as she gripped her wand tightly

"Indeed" Mizore said as she made her hands into ice claws and ran after us

"Hey wait up!" Yukari shouted as her broom came to her and she flew after Mizore

Moka didn't follow them since she wasn't at her other vampire form and water is her weakness so she ran back to the academy to see if Tsukune was ok.

(Back to the fight)

Kurumu kept on slashing its horn but it only made it more angrier. After about her 69th try she was getting exhausted. She then flew to the top of its head and fell to her back panting.

"How are we suppose to kill something that's skin is harder then my nails?" Kurumu said as she was still panting.

She then got up and kicked one of the stones as she got angry. When she kicked the one north of its head it moved forward making her fall to her side.

"Ow...What the hell was that?" She shouted

She tried to get up but the colossus kept shaking around making her loose her balance and fall onto the eastern stone. She then extended her claws and sliced at it making it glow as it turns to its right. She then had an idea on how to level the playing field. She kept on hitting the northern stone making it walk to the land. As then got its stone hooves on the ground its stomach was exposed. She then flew off of its head and landed on the ground. As she landed the colossus was then getting shot at by ice shards.

As the horned colossus was in trouble I was having trouble of my own. The fish colossus emerged from the depths and and dove bombed me with all of its strength taking me down and partially electrocuting me. It only felt like tiny bee's stinging me but it was getting worse every passing second. I then grabbed its stone face and punched it with my free arm. It then sank back into the lake trying to get away. Before I let it escape I grabbed its tail and began to swing the colossus around like a hammer throw. Once airborne it was heading toward Yukari.

"Hey guys wait...uh...OH MY GOD AHHHH!" Yukari shouted as she closed her eyes and tried not to look at the oncoming colossus heading right toward her.

*CRASH* The fish colossus crashed into a bunch of trees sliding right at the little witch. She then screamed with her eyes covered

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I got crushed by a giant rock fish and I died" Yukari kept saying to herself while she covered her eyes and shook in fear.

After a few seconds Mizore poked Yukari on the shoulder

"Um Yukari you can open your eyes now." She whispered

"Is it over?" Yukari said as she took a slight peek with one eye.

To her astonishment she was still alive. The fish colossus was only a few millimeters away from actually touching her.

"HA! Take that you overgrown trout!" The little witch shouted as she used her favorite wash tub spell and nailed the fallen colossus on the eye making it roar in pain. This made Yukari jump and ran behind Mizore making her laugh a little.

I then walked toward it and jabbed my stone club 4 times on the horns on its back. It then roared in agony and the horns on its back began to fade to darkness. When it stopped roaring its eyes went into darkness and black tendrils came out of the stab marks on its back. As the tendrils left the colossus it went into my chest. I then reverted to my human form and landed next to Mizore and Yukari.

"Mizore, Yukari what are you girls doing here?" I asked

"Same reason your here" Mizore said as she pointed at Kurumu trying to slice the other colossus in its stomach.

"Right so is Yukari ok?" I asked

"Shes fine...a little frightened but alive." Mizore said.

This pissed Yukari off.

"HEY I MAY BE YOUNG BUT I WAS NOT AFRAID!" Yukari shouted

"Yeah you were. You were like..." I got cut off with Kurumu crashing into me and we crashed into a tree

"Honey! are you ok?!" Mizore shouted in worry

I was in a daze as Kurumu was on top. As a shook myself awake I saw Kurumu on top of me also dazed but badly injured. I then moved her off me as light as possible even though it was her fault that 2 colossi awaken. As I got up I ran toward the lake as I pulled off my newest colossus idol. I then jumped into the lake and began to transform into the fish colossus. My back began to grow horns and my legs became a tail and fin. I also grew whiskers on the bottom of my colossus forms head.

I then swam at the colossus that attacked Kurumu. As it began to walk towards the water. Once its stomach was in the lake I began my attack by wrapping myself around the colossus grassy stomach and unleashed my electric attack. As my lightning began to shock the colossi's stomach. It began to struggle to get me off if it but I was still shocking it causing a lot of pain.

Mizore and Yukari were watching the sparks fly as the colossus was roaring in agony as I continue to unleash my electricity at its stomach. It kept on trying to make me release it with its hooves and its own electricity power but it did no effect. Within 10 minutes of it trying to make me let go its horns stopped glowing and roared with its final breath as it began to sank to the bottom of the lake. As it sank Black Tendrils came out of its stomach and went through the center horn on my back.

The others cheered for me as my head emerged from the surface of the lake and swam to the shore. Once my head was on shore I began to revert to my human form. Once I reverted I then stood as Mizore gave me a hug and kissed me deeply. She didn't slip her tongue in my mouth since Yukari was nearby so we kept it short and sweet. We then looked at the knocked out succubus and wondered what we should do with Kurumu since she raped our friend Tsukune.

"What do we do with her?" Yukari asked starting to feel bad

"I don't know" I said in a depressed mood.

We then went to the academy but we saw someone we thought was back at the academy. Only this guy looked like he wanted revenge for what happened to him

"Huh?" Yukari was shocked

"I thought that..." Mizore said but was stopped in the middle

"You left" I finished her sentence

The man then tightened his fist and his eyes were glowing red. Something tells me that seeing him awake and this angry means that blood will fly. The question is that what caused him to be this way.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I'm going to do something interesting. Im going to let you guys pick the next colossus for the newspaper club to fight. Ill give you a few choices that I don't have plans for. the choices are 2, 4, 8, and 9. So what colossus do you guys want the girls to fight in a future chapter? **


	25. Tsukune's Corruption

**HELLO READERS OF THE WORLD! The votes are in and it looks like Basaran is going to be awakened. Thank you for your time. Also thanks for bringing more viewers. YOU GUYS ROCK. **

**Also Mastermind and Some-guy you guys have good ideas. Ill put them to use and I thank you all for support.**

**So without any delay here's chapter 25**

* * *

As Yukari, Mizore and I were about to leave with Kurumu someone stopped us. Someone who we thought was in emotional pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the person

The person stepped out of the shadows and showed his face.

"TSUKUNE?!" Everyone shouted

It was him but he had some sort of corruption on the side of his face and neck. He also had red eyes instead of brown. It was like he was a different person.

"Tsukune where did you get the tattoo?" I asked

His only response was charging at me and punching me making me fly across the lake.

"MATT!" Mizore shouted

She then got angry and attempted to freeze Tsukune but Yukari stopped her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? TSUKUNE'S OUR FRIEND!" Yukari shouted

"He punched my boyfriend and future father" Mizore shouted

Tsukune kept on walking toward the 2 girls with hunger for blood in his eyes. He was growling at them trying to intimidate them. It was beginning to work too. Yukari and Mizore began to step back and began to shake in fear as he kept on coming. However around him the ground began to shake and I came out of the ground as my 10th colossus form. While in the air I dove bomb at Tsukune and he took it head on. It was kind of stupid of him trying to attack me head on. I missed Tsukune but I was able to push him back from the force of the crash. I then dug to Mizore and Yukari and motioned for them to get on me.

Tsukune got back on his feat and punched me in the side of my head. I fell on my backside and dug underground. I then emerged from the ground and roared at Tsukune with rage. I charged at him head-on and crashed into him forcing him and I to crash into a bunch of trees and into a graveyard.

I then reverted to my human form trying to talk some sense into him.

"Tsukune whats your problem?!" I asked with anger

He just laughed sinisterly as he charged at me and tried to punch me again. But this time I dodged his attack

"TSUKUNE BACK OFF!"I shouted as I unknowingly blasted him with colossi energy from my hands. This made him fly through 20 graves.

"How did I do that?" I asked myself

Tsukune then got all the graves off of him and was still coming after me. He then tackled me and made me crash into the graveyard gate. As I got slammed Mizore and Yukari arrived with Kurumu hanging on Mizore's shoulder.

"Matt are you ok?" Mizore asked worried like

"I felt worse. plus you worry to much" I joked around

"Joking around as your getting pummeled by our best friend that's a new one" Yukari

"Ugh whats going on?" Kurumu asked

She then saw Tsukune getting his throat crushed by me and began to tear up. She then extended her wings and flew right at me with rage.

I was choking Tsukune as I was trying lo unleash more power but was interrupted by Kurumu crashing into me. I then dropped Tsukune to the ground. As I tried to get up Kurumu pushed me down again with her nails extended and her feelings hurt.

"Kill Tsukune and I'll never forgive you" Kurumu said in tears

As I saw Kurumu crying I saw Yukari crying as well. I then saw Tsukune coming right at us again with blood dripping from his mouth. He walked toward us cracking his knuckles. I then charged at him, leapt into the air and punched him in the stomach making him cough up more blood. He then kicked me and make me crash into a tree. I was getting angrier and angrier making my necklace glow. I then raised my fist at Tsukune and just then my hand began to glow like my necklace. Everyone else was shocked to see my fists glowing in my human form.

"Matt...when were you able to do that?" Mizore asked in shock and amazement.

"I don't know" I responded.

Before I knew it I got punched by Tsukune again but I only landed on the ground. I then got back up and picked him up by his shirt and then slammed him into the ground. I then grabbed him by the throat making sure that he doesn't hurt anyone ever again.

'Im sorry Tsukune...I have to protect everyone' I thought as I tear up a bit

Before I was able to deliver the final blow I was tied by what seems to be like paper rolls. I was then in mid air tied to the rolls.

"Hey whats going on?!" I shouted

A man in a white robe then came out from behind the trees to our surprise

"That's enough colossus" said the man in the white robe

"Headmaster?!" Everyone said in shock

"Wait aren't you the same guy that got me into this school?" I asked

"Indeed" The headmaster said as Tsukune began to recklessly charge at us again.

The headmaster then pulled out a rosary and casted a sealing spell which shocked him. He then fell to the ground with his eyes no longer glowing red and the corruption on his neck soon disappeared as well.

"I knew this would happen" A woman said in a black gown

As we looked behind the headmaster we saw our friends Ruby and Moka. Moka apparently was in tears. Its like she knows whats going on.

"Whats going on?" I asked with suspicion

"Tsukune...is starting to turn into something unspeakable" Moka said as she began to cry more

"What's she talking about?" I asked everyone. They didn't understand what she was saying.

"Remember that Moka gave Tsukune her blood?" Ruby asked everyone and they nodded "Apparently her blood is starting to turn Tsukune into...a feral ghoul." she said as she shook in fear and sadness

Yukari and Kurumu covered their mouths and gasped while I held Mizore to comfort her.

"Can he be human again?" I asked trying to make everyone feel better

"Were not sure but we can try to figure something out" The headmaster said as Moka picked up Tsukune and cried a little. I felt bad for her as she began to walk toward the academy. Everyone else began to walk to the academy as well as me but I was stopped by the headmaster.

"Can I speak with you in my office please?" He asked

"Oh sure" I responded

"I'll meet you in your room and I might have a surprise for you" She said as she blushed

"Uhh heh ok" I said as I blushed as well.

Mizore then went to the academy with Kurumu and Yukari. I on the other hand followed the headmaster to his office

(At the headmaster's office)

"I understand that more colossi have been rising around Yokai academy" The headmaster said as he noticed the 5 new colossi idols on my necklace

"Yes. My ancestors have been rising from multiple areas. Even some of them were captured by an evil organization" I said to the headmaster

"Indeed I've been hearing this from other dark lords." He said

"Dark lords?" I asked

"Yes. Their priests that help developed the great barrier for the academy" He said as he appeared behind me.

"Woah! so whats this have to do with me?" I asked while astonished

"Have you ever heard of a colossus that was able to control other colossi?" He asked as he pulled out a book which appears to be dusty

"No I haven't heard of anything like that" I responded with confusion

"Then I suggest you read this" The headmaster said as he gave me the ancient book

I then took the book and began to read it. It told me all about the colossi and all of their behaviors and stories. It also showed me the names of the ancient beasts. The ones that I captured were named Valus, Gaius, Avion, Hydrus, Dirge, and Pelagia. After I read about the last of the colossus I saw something that surprised me. A figure that had all the colossi kneeling to honor the figure. It was named the "The Colossi King". The one colossus that can control all colossi in the world.

"Woah...I never knew about this" I said in amazement

"That's because the last king was destroyed" The headmaster said

"Destroyed?" I asked

"Yes...I cant say for sure but other colossi are still rampaging around the Yokai world or was captured by the organization. You and your friends cant take down the colossi alone. You'll need assistance or you'll be destroyed.

"Very well" I said as I gave the book back to the headmaster

"That will be all" He said as I began to leave his office.

(Back at my room)

Mizore had a device that showed her about her pregnancy. After she took her pregnancy test she began to smile. When she threw the device away she went to my bed and fell asleep.

(2am)

I opened the bedroom door and tried my best not to disturb my girlfriend. As I got my boxers on I went on to my bed and fell asleep. Just as I fell asleep Mizore shook me awake.

"Ugh...whats wrong sweetie?" I asked her

"I got news Matt" Mizore said quietly

"Cant it wait till morning?" I asked as I went back to sleep

"Not really" She said

"Well whats the news then" I asked

"Im pregnant" She whispered excitingly

"WHAT!?" I shouted loudly waking the entire school up

'Maybe I should have waited till morning' Mizore thought

* * *

**Well there you have it. Mizore is pregnant and dang is Matt shocked. Can I get some time to make the next chapter? I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter cause I stayed up till 1:00 am. Well have a nice day and PEACE IN! :)**


	26. The Colossus a Mafia boy took on

**HELLO READERS OF THE WORLD! how are you enjoying the book? Im doing my best to do chapters but I keep on going to work on different hours or doing pointless shit like cleaning my room. Anyway heres my answers to the reviews I got.**

**Mastermind: They made a game for Rosario vampire a few years ago for DS. Problem is that is only made in japan so English texts are out of the question. Would love to have it though**

**Some-Guy: That my friend is going to have to wait till the near end. Just be patient. Also I think its a good idea but after this I had an idea on Highschool of the dead. And my own version of Poker night at the inventory.**

**Ok here we go Chapter 26**

* * *

(In Matt's Room at 7 in the morning)

I began to wake up with Mizore holding on to me. As I looked at her I then stroke her light purple hair. She then smiled and held on to me tighter. Even though it was a surprise that I got my girlfriend pregnant she is happy about it. I on the other hand am a bit nervous. I never thought to have children before but if it makes Mizore happy then I'll be happy as well.

"Good morning honey" Mizore said as she placed a kiss on my lips

"Good morning my little snow bunny. So how are you?" I asked as I kissed back

"I feel hungry" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ill feed you then" I said as I kissed her and began to make her breakfast

(3 Hours later)

Mizore and I went out of my room to class. We then saw Moka and Tsukune. What he did to us was scary and yet stimulating so I kept my distance from him. I'm just hoping that he doesn't turn into a ghoul again.

"Hey guys" Tsukune said as he was walking with Moka

"Uhhh heh hey Tsukune" I said still shaking in fear

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah. Um we're just still shaken from the battle we had yesterday" Mizore said also shaken with fear

"Oh don't worry that was taken care of" Moka said as Tsukune showed a bracelet with a lock attached.

"Whats that?" Mizore and I asked in unison

"Its called a (Holy Lock)" He said as he showed the holy lock to us.

"Is that like Moka's rosary?" I asked

"Somewhat like that" He responded

As we resume our walk toward the academy we heard a noise. It sounded like some sort of animal.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered.

Then coming through a bunch of trees was a giant panda. For some reason it was just sitting there eating bamboo.

"Uhhhh Moka...Does Yokai academy have a zoo?" I asked as I just stared at the panda

"Ummm...No" said Moka

The giant panda then roared which freaked Tsukune out.

"RUN!" Tsukune shouted as he pulled Moka to keep her safe

We then heard laughter from some man walking toward us.

"Its ok. The panda is my servant." The man said as he still walks toward us. He was young and had a long pony tail. He was dressed in a fancy white long coat with black pants.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

His panda servant then went back to his leafy meal as the man got closer to us.

"My name is Fang-Fang Huang and I'm looking for you Tsukune Aono." He said pointing at Tsukune

"If you're trying to kill my friend your going to have to get through me!" I shouted as I stepped in front of Tsukune

"Um that's not the reason I'm looking for him" Fang Fang said

Everyone was then confused on what he wanted with Tsukune

"I want him to join the Huang family...He can be under eternal employment" He said as he was flirting or something.

This freaked us out as we made a (WHAT THE FUCK!?) face.

'HE'S PROPOSING ALREADY!?' Tsukune thought

'WHAT?!' Moka thought

'Ok now Tsukune is attracting dudes now. Whats next?' I thought

"Uhhh aren't you a guy?" I asked still making a (What the fuck) face

"Yes I'm a male so what?" Fang-Fang said

"Oooook?" Mizore said still freaked out.

Tsukune then made a run for it while Fang Fang was babbling about lovey shit. Its a good thing we got away before he noticed. As we were running for dear life he spotted us running.

(At the Newspaper clubroom)

We were extremely tired from running away from that weird guy. As we got inside Kokoa was reading a manga and Kurumu and Yukari were having a conversation

"Guys? Whats going on?" Yukari asked

"Some weird dude just tried to flirt with Tsukune" I said still creped out

"WHAT?! TSUKUNE YOU CANT FALL FOR A MAN!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged Tsukune between her breast. He was then slowly suffocating.

"Didn't you already got enough fun from Tsukune a few nights ago?" I reminded Kurumu and Tsukune went to a corner and shivered

"Oh right sorry" Kurumu said as I covered my face in a stressed manner.

As I began to see again Fang Fang came at the newspaper club room.

"There you are Tsukune. If you think im giving up on making you join the Huang family your mistaken" He said

"Well were not going to let you take him!" Yukari shouted

"YEAH!" Everyone but Kokoa shouted

"You dare stand in my way? What relations do you have with him anyway?" Fang Fang asked

"Were his friends!" Moka shouted

"His Lover!" Kurumu shouted

'More like rapist' I thought

"Acquaintance" Mizore and I Shouted in unison

"Concubine" Yukari shouted

"Toy..." Ruby said as she blushed

"You girls say what you wanted to...WAIT WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY TOY!?" Tsukune asked in astonishment and shock.

This is still makes wonder what's so good about Tsukune. Even though that Kurumu raped him. Fang Fang then pulled out a handful amount of coins. He then cupped his hands and released the coins. Turning it into a coin sword.

"Oh great now he's got a sword made of cash" I said as I punched a hole in the wall and took a lead pipe out.

I wasn't going to let this idiot charge into our school and take Tsukune away from us. As I twirled the pipe around like a sword walking toward Fang-Fang we charged at each other and we collided our weapons together. I was far stronger then Fang-Fang in the terms of strength.

"Back away" Fang-Fang shouted as his tried to push me back with all of is strength and grew a 3rd eye on his forehead.

"Your a fool if you think you can push me down. Also that 3rd eye is gross" I said as I pushed back and threw Fang-Fang out of the window.

He then fell out of the window. Luckily it was from the 1st floor.

"Lets go were going to be late for lunch" I said as everyone followed me

(Back outside)

"I'm not going to give up that easily" Fang-Fang said as he went in summoning position

"Please grant me a monster that will help me accomplish my goal" He said as a baby bird appeared next to Fang-Fang's foot. He then looked down at the creature with disappointment.

"Oh come on help me for once!" Fang-Fang shouted at the sky

Then without warning a loud footstep was being heard. The baby bird then hid itself in Fang-Fang's pants in fear. He then looked around him but couldn't find anything that was making the loud footsteps.

"What's making that sound?" He shouted as he kept looking around and the foot steps were louder and louder.

**(Music: Violent Encounter - Shadow of the Colossus)**

As he looked behind him he founded a giant tortoise. It was fully armored with a stone shell on its back and stone armor on its arms and legs. Fang-Fang was really surprised on finding something so huge. It then looked at Fang-Fang and began to gather ancient energy as it looked upward in Fang-Fangs direction. He was confused on what it was looking at so he prepared himself for battle. As it looked up he fired energy bursts and blew up the ground around Fang-Fang. He then turned around and ran for its life with the Giant Tortoise chasing Fang-Fang and attempting to blast him multiple times

(Basaran has come! - 9th Colossus)

(Back to the newspaper club)

We're just outside on our way to the lunchroom till we heard screaming and loud footsteps.

"What was that?" Kokoa asked

"Sounds like a fight is going on?" I guessed

We then saw Fang-Fang running around the corner of the school and then toward us. We began to think he was going to take Tsukune by force so We prepared for battle. As he was halfway near us the giant tortoise turned from the corner shooting energy bursts at Fang-Fang. When we saw its Blue eyes glow red we then know what were dealing with

"Not again" Kurumu said as she began to walk backwards in fear

"COLOSSUS!" I shouted

"What do we do?" Tsukune asked

"We fight" I responded

I then ran towards the colossus and Fang-Fang. He thought I was coming after him so he summoned his coin sword out thinking I was going to kill him. I pulled my necklace from Dirge's symbol. My eyes began to glow and I began to transform into Dirge's form. My legs became a tail and I grew in size and my skin became rock and fur. With my transformation completed I dug underground surprising Fang-Fang. As the colossus was going to fire another energy burst I emerged from the ground and tackled the Colossus causing its energy blast to stop charging. As it recovered from my tackle it then stood on 2 legs trying to crush me. I then dug underground and avoided the Colossi's crushing attempt

Kokoa then took Kou in its hammer form and then charged at the colossus. She tried hitting its legs but its stone armor was too strong for her. It tried to blast her with energy but she dodged it. It then stood on 2 legs trying to crush her. She then saw its stomach unarmored and thought that was its weakness. She then jumped and tried to slam its stomach but that only did small damage.

Tsukune and the others were watching the battle turn bad to worse.

"Tsukune I need you to pull my rosary." Moka said as the battle was only going bad

As Tsukune took Moka's rosary off a dark aura was formed around Moka and it caught the colossi's attention as it began to charge at Moka. It then stood on 2 legs as it was about to crush Moka and the others. I then emerged in front of them and tackled the colossus. Moka assisted me by delivering a powerful kick to help make the colossus fall on its backside. Once it fell Kou changed its form into a sword for Kokoa to start stabbing the unarmored part of the fallen colossus. It wasn't causing much damage but that didn't stop Kokoa from stabbing the fallen colossus

I then changed to my Gaius form to assist her in stabling the fallen colossus. But as I changed my form it flipped over and stood on its 4 armored legs enraged. As it stood Moka tried to kick it on the chin where the energy was being fired. As she kicked its armored head it did no damage at all. I tried to slam the colossus on the head with my stone club. It did damage but only slightly. Kokoa then had an idea.

"Matt! Bring me to its head!" Kokoa shouted

I then brought my stone club to the ground as Kokoa began to climb it. I then brought my stone club from the ground to help Kokoa with her plan to bring the colossus down. It tried to blast me with energy but I slammed it with my stone club causing a lot of pain. As it got hit Kokoa leapt from my stone club to the colossi's head. It then tried shake her off but Kokoa began stabbing the colossi's head since it was the only other part of the colossus that wasn't armored. As the blade pierced the fur of the colossus it roared in pain. It did its very best to shake Kokoa off its head but it was no use. She stabbed the colossi's head so many times its eyes began to disappear

**(Music: End of the battle - Shadow of the colossus)**

As the colossus fell to the ground black tendrils came out of the colossi's head and went into my chest with my reverting to my human form I landed on my feet in front of everyone

"WHAT...WAS...THAT?!" Fang-Fang shouted in disbelief

"What you didn't know that the colossi are returning?" I asked

"Colossi are returning? We never knew that would come." Fang-Fang said in shock

"So this Huang family your in doesn't know about the Colossi coming back to life?" I asked

"No...I need to figure this out. But before I go..." Fang-Fang said but I cut him off

"NO WERE NOT JOINING YOUR MAFIA FAMILY!" We shouted as we walked away

'Don't worry im not going to stop till you join my family"

(In a mountainous area)

A squad of Fairy tale soldiers accompanied by a shorter person in a brown robe and cloak.

"Ma'am the readings show that the colossus should be right here" A soldier said

After the soldier talked the ground began to shake.

"Its here" The robed woman said quietly

Then out of the ground a giant serpent came out of the ground and began to fly high in the air. It was one of the biggest monsters that any of fairy tale's soldiers ever seen.

(Its the 13th colossus)

"How are we suppose to get that thing downed?" one soldier asked

"Ill bring it down" The cloaked woman said as she took her cloak and robe off. "Ill show this aerial colossus what a powerful member of the Shuzen family can do"

"As you wish...Akua Shuzen" another soldier said as the soldier stood down and she jumped high into the air and with one swift strike of her chop all 3 air sacs were popped. She then landed on the center of the colossus and brought it down with one powerful kick. It then fell to the ground but was still squirming and flapping its stone wings near its head.

"HQ begin the capture sequence" Akua said through a walkie

"Roger"

Then bolts of lightning came out of the sky capturing the colossus. It was then squirming in the air as an aerial fortress was bringing the trapped colossus inside the fortress.

"That's one more colossus for us" said Akua as a helicopter came down to pick her up.

(Inside the aerial fortress)

"Very impressive" said the masked king

"Better believe it. My daughter can bring anything down." Lady shuzen said with an evil smirk

"Indeed. Alright now on to the one of the most powerful colossi on the planet." The masked king said

"What colossus would hold such a title?" A guard said

"We have a name..." The masked king said

"And that's?" Lady shuzen asked

"Malus!" The masked king shouted

* * *

**Well 2 more colossi got captured. So how do you like the book so far? It took me about 2 days to make. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day and remember PEACE IN! :)**


	27. The Not So Peaceful Olympics

**HELLO GLOBAL READERS!:) Sorry if I took too long with chapter 26. I had to watch my dog and its getting difficult to focus.**

**Some guy and Mastermind- Good ideas for a x-over. Id do the stories but right now I like to focus on this one for now. Just so I don't get multiple ideas at once and loose focus for good. But still Awesome ideas :) **

**Alright here we go Chapter 27! :)**

* * *

During the last 5 days Fang-Fang got enrolled things have been getting strange. Fang-Fang is acting strange only going after Tsukune and not the girls. Plus Mizore's abdomen was getting bulgy and every 2 days she goes through my fridge. Right after I get back from the school store. I should have seen this coming when Mizore got pregnant but I had to learn the hard way.

(in the hallways of Yokai Academy)

We were all walking down the hallway till we saw something on the announcement board.

"Hey guys check it out" Tsukune said as he was pointing at the board

"What is it?" Moka asked

"Its the peaceful Olympic carnival?" I read outloud

"Oh cool!" Kurumu shouted

"You think we should participate" Moka asked

"Ehhh I don't know." I said

"Pfft. He just doesn't want to because he cant" Kokoa taunted

That pissed me off a little since she's trying to get to me. Apparently its working

"Ohhhh I get it. Your just trying to use reverse psychology to get me to sign myself up in the brink of rage and then ill say (I'll show you Kokoa! ill prove that I can do anything) Well that's what I'm going to do!" I shouted as I signed myself up for the Olympics

"What do you got to say about that?!" I asked loudly thinking I got her

"Actually I was wondering if your watching Mizore but whatever." She shrugged

"OH DAMN IT!" I shouted giving myself a face palm

"It's ok Matt I'll cheer you on" Mizore said cheering me up

"Well I'm going to sign up as well!" Kokoa shouted as she signed up

"Me too!" Moka shouted as she signed up as well

"You going to sign up Mizore?" I asked

"I cant since...well" She said rubbing her belly

"Oh right" I said while blushing

After we signed up we went to our classes. The Olympics were going to be tomorrow so we had time to prepare. We first had to go to class and I really hate that. It's not like I had a choice. Problem is that I had this strangest feeling I was being watched.

Fang-Fang was hiding in a bunch of trees spying at the newspaper club. He was still thinking about trying to get us to join his mafia. As he was thinking with his eyes closed a student knocked down the tree making Fang-Fang fall on his head.

"Hey I got some more firewood!"

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"I don't think I did so lets keep finding more"

Fang-Fang rubbed his head trying to make his pain go away.

'Ow...Ugh I just hope that I get someone here for the Olympics

(At Fairy tales aerial fortress)

"Mother...I wish to face Malus alone" Akua requested

"That my dear daughter is not advisable." Lady Shuzen said

"But mother I don't really need any help"

"Even if our troops are weak against giant beings I cannot loose one of my daughters." Lady Shuzen said as she got off her throne

She then walked to her daughter and placed her hand on Akua's shoulder on her attempts to cheer her daughter up

"Fairy tale needs you, Your sister needs you and I need you" Lady Shuzen said

"Touching" the Masked king said as he walked out of the shadows

"Masked King" Auka said in a dark tone

"Were nearing our target Malus" Lady Shuzen said

"Indeed. I must warn you Auka that Malus is the 2nd most powerful colossus

"2nd?" Lady Shuzen asked

"Theres still one more colossus that we need to take down before we initiate our plan to gain total victory" The Masked king said

"Who do we need to gain our goal?" Akua Shuzen asked

"The king himself" The masked king said

An alarm blared as a live video of Kahlua came on. It showed her teasing the 13th colossus

"I'll take care of it" Akua said in a slightly cranky manner

(At the Fairy tale hanger)

Kahlua was tapping on the cages of the newly captured colossus

"We'll name you number 13!" She said with a squeal and jumping around clapping her hands

The captured colossus then screeched while trying to dig its way out in metal. It didn't work since the armor on the inside of the cage is nearly unbreakable. It then screeched at Kahlua

**(A/N: I don't know if the 13th colossus roars or screeches. I looked on youtube. it didn't roar when the wanderer stabbed it)**

"Silly sky serpent. You cant dig in metal" Kahlua teased

"Sister stop teasing the colossus. We need it under our control." Akua said as she entered the hanger

"Akua...must you be so boring?" Kahlua asked throwing her arms around

"If you keep teasing them they'll get angry and try to destroy HQ! Must I remind you of what happened when you teased with numbers 6, 8, 12, 14, and 15?" Akua reminded her sister

(FLASHBACK)

Kahlua was riding number 12 as the other colossi chasing Kahlua.

"What did I do to deserve this!?" She asked herself while riding the 12th colossus

"You teased the colossi again!" A soldier shouted before he got stepped on by the 15th colossus

"Oops...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She said as the colossi stampede continued

In the throne room Lady shuzen made a face palm wishing that Kahlua would be a little less ditzy

(BACK TO REALITY)

"No?" Kahlua said trying to get out of listening to Akua

"Well Mother and I do" Akua shouted

_"Attention all crew members! Attention! The Colossus Malus will be coming in range in 5 minutes. Prepare for battle" _The soldier on the speaker shouted getting the crew ready quicker

"Come on Kahlua! Mother wants you to assist me in taking this Malus thing down" Akua said as she walked away

"Okie dokey! Bye bye number 13! Kahlua shouted as she tapped on the cage pissing it off even more. Making it screech again

"KAHLUA!" Akua was getting mad

"Cant I kiss it good-bye?" Kahlua asked as she left the hanger

(Back at Yokai Academy on the next day)

Everyone from the newspaper club and other classes were attending the Yokai Olympics. I arrived in a gym uniform and shorts.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I said in embarrassment wearing a red shirt

"Relax I think you look handsome" Mizore said slightly blushing

"Thanks...hows the baby?" I asked her

"Still growing" She said rubbing her belly smiling

"Should we tell the others?" I asked

"Nah...Lets let the baby come out before they know" She requested

Fang-Fang then came behind us wearing a white shirt. I was hoping that he didn't hear Mizore's request

"Oh Fang-Fang. so you're doing the Olympics?" I asked

"Indeed are you attending this too?" Fang-Fang asked

"Had too" I said blushing a bit

"Oh?" Fang-Fang wondered

"Kokoa tricked him into signing up for the Olympics" Mizore said with no emotion

Fang-Fang then laughed a little which pissed me off a bit. Just as I was about to grab his white shirt collar an explosion came from behind Fang-Fang

"What the hell was that!" Mizore asked in surprise

"Oh how rude of me. I didn't expect to be crashing near other monsters" A female voice was heard in the smoke

Out of the smoke came a woman wearing a fancy dress.

"But I wont reflect this since I'm already dead" The woman said reveling herself.

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's good to see you again brother" She said putting her hand

"Brother!?" everyone asked in surprise

"Yes. my name is Ling-Ling of the Huang family"

"By dead...Do you mean you're a zombie?" Yukari asked

"My my your smart child. Indeed I am a moving corpse." said Ling-Ling

She then done something no one else could ever do. She then took her head off. Literally! When her head was removed everyone screamed but me and Mizore

"I can also do this since im dead" Her severed head spoke

"That's scary!" Yukari and Moka shouted in fear

"That's one of the coolest things I ever seen." I said in amazement

Ling-Ling then took a look at Tsukune and found him interesting to look at. She then took a closer look at Tsukune even more amazed then Fang-Fang.

"Um...can I help you?" Tsukune asked

"So you're the Aono boy that Fang-Fang told me about. I got to say you have a nice firm body" Ling-Ling said as she was inspecting Tsukune even further

Kurumu got jealous and decided to stop her

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She asked Ling-Ling loudly

"He seems like my type so I wanted to kill him and make him into one of my zombie army" Ling-Ling said while laughing

"That's a weird way to be attracted by someone" I said

After the argument Ling-Ling and Kurumu began they decided that if they win we join their mafia. But if we win they'll back off for good.

(And so the Olympics began)

_"Our first event...The Burning spikes pole vault. First up from the white is Ling-Ling."_

Ling-Ling ran to down the lane with the pole and attempted to leap over the bar. She did it without error.

"lets see your orange haired girl do that" Ling-Ling taunted

_"Up next from the red team. Kokoa Shuzen"_

"HERE GOES EVERYTHING YOU BITCH!" Kokoa shouted like a maniac while running down the lane. The pole then hit the ground and she leapt over the poll but a tad higher.

"Now you know the power of a vampire" Kokoa said while showing off

"Show off" Said Fang-Fang

_"Next up from the white team...Fang-Fang"_

"I'm scared" Fang-Fang said while shaking with the pole in his hands

"Win this for the Huang Family!"

"FOR THE HUANG FAMILY!" Fang-Fang said as he ran down the lane. As he tried to go over the bar he landed on the object that was holding the bar up on his balls making him scream in pain

*BANG*

"OOOOH. That's going to leave a mark!" I said while everyone was watching in horror

_"Ohhh that's gotta hurt...Up next from the red team. Matthew Golding"_

I then stood at the beginning of the lane taking deep breaths

"WIN THIS ONE BECAUSE ILL KILL YOU IF YOU LOOSE!" Kokoa shouted at me before I ran

"BECAUSE YOU'LL KILL ME IF I LOOSE!" I shouted while I ran down the lane.

I then put the pole on the ground and tried to leap over the bar but halfway at the bar the pole snapped in half.

"Son of a bitch" I said to myself before I landed on the burning spikes ass first.

"GAHHHH!" I shouted in pain as the spikes in my ass was beginning to burn

"MY ASS IS ON FIRE! MY ASS IS ON FIRE! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" I said over and over before Mizore came and froze me solid

"T-th-thanks s-sw-sweetie" I said while shivering

"Well you done having a hot bottom" Fang-Fang said making fun of me

"At least for me it wont hurt when I pee" I redirected his taunting

( 7 Olympic games later )

_According to the scoreboard the score is 78 red to 138 white with white in the lead"_

"Great were going to Hong Kong!" I said like I gave up

( At the Bus stop )

3 women came out of a bus. When the bus began to leave there was a lot of cheer's going on at the Olympics.

"Sounds like the games are getting interesting" One woman said

"Indeed. We must be late" Another woman said as the 3 women began to walk toward the Olympics

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. I was having a hard time focusing again. Basically due to the fact my hours kept changing. Anyway I was able to finish the newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day**


	28. Mother's Do know best

**Hey guys! Im glad you guys thought the newest chapter was funny. I was hoping that it was. So anyone have a favorite chapter? Im just wondering. Also I really wanted to do a Highschool of the dead fanfic after this.**

**some-guy: That's a tough question. But I think Moka has the advantage**

** Heres chapter 28.**

* * *

Kurumu was running in the 100 mm dash competing against 2 Huang Zombies. She was falling behind even though she was giving 100% and we were cheering her on. Well everyone except Kokoa since shes not much of a team player. As they were nearing the finish line I began to panic

"I cant look!" I said as I closed my eyes.

"My, my. Looks like you could use some assistance" A woman said with a familiar voice

"What the...?" I was about to say something but was cut off

"May I borrow your shoulder for a second?" She asked as a gun barrel was on top of my shoulder

"What are you doing with that?" I asked before 2 shots were fired scaring Moka and Yukari. The 2 shots hit the zombies that were winning the race

As I turned around startled I saw my new mother carrying an SVD sniper rifle and 2 other women.

"Mom?!" I asked in a surprised state

"Hello mother" Mizore said with no emotion

Tsurara then placed her sniper down and bowed to us as a greeting

"Hello my children" she said as she stood up straight.

As I bowed Tsurara saw Mizore's Bulgy belly. She instantly knew what that meant.

"Mizore. I see your doing your snow woman duty" Tsurara said as she rubbed Mizore's abdomen

"Indeed" Mizore said while blushing.

"HEY THAT WAS CHEATING WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID!" Fang-Fang shouted startling me.

"Your one to talk!" I shouted back

"Well I suppose were both cheaters then aren't we?" Ling-Ling

"Indeed we are" Tsurara said as both women were laughing

"So who are the other women?" I asked as Kurumu arrived all sweaty and out of breath.

"My name is Ageha Kurono. I'm Kurumu's Mother" She introduced herself.

The other woman couldn't speak so she pointed at Yukari making me know that shes Yukari's mother.

During the other Olympic sporting events everyone's Mother was assisting. Tsurara was helping by sniping the zombies while I was in my Basaran form (9th Colossus) So she can get a better view. Ageha was helping by charming the zombies making them loose while they stupidly fell for the older succubus. Yukari's Mother was helping by using voodoo dolls to painfully make the zombie army loose while messing with their muscles and partially breaking bones.

So far we were ahead by with us with 560 and they have 492. We had only 1 game left to win the Olympics. For this game we had to capture the other teams hat.

Everyone was on their mothers shoulders getting ready for the final event. I felt slightly embarrassed that I was on my mothers shoulders but I had to get over it. Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling and her army of zombies were prepared to win the final game. After a few minutes later the game began and everyone charged at each other.

"YAHHH! Everyone shouted as they ran into each other going after the other teams hats. I was able to get 3 hats while Tsukune and the others had around 1 or 2. Kurumu was going after Ling-Ling while she was distracted.

"Got you!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Ling-Lings hat.

"Oh that's a shame" A voice was heard after Kurumu took her hat.

She then looked at her hat but didn't realized that Ling-Lings head is still attached. This freaked Kurumu out so deeply that she dropped Ling-Lings head and Kurumu's hat was then taken from Ling-Lings body. Kurumu wasn't looking at the time so she hated being out.

"That was so unfair!" Kurumu complained

We then saw a dark aura coming from Moka. Her inner vampire was released and we began to freak out.

"Moka?" Kurumu asked in fear

Kurumu and her mother were shaking in fear. I was also a bit shaken as well even if I was a colossus.

Moka then blasted away the zombie army away with one swift kick. As the zombie army, Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang fell to Moka's powerful kick. They were knocked unconscious

_"Moka Akashiya is disqualified due to violence on the peaceful"_

"What?! That's Bullshit!" I shouted

"RIOT!" Yukari shouted as both the academy and the zombie army began to charge at each other.

"I hope this doesn't last long" said Tsukune

(6 hours later)

Everyone was bruised, Injured or just plain tired. With the riot over the Olympics were canceled due to the brawl Moka caused. Both Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang decided that we should call this a draw since neither side won.

"This was a major waste of my time" Moka said as she put her rosary back on. But this time nothing happened and Moka's Inner vampire was still shown.

"Hey what happened?" Moka asked in confusion

"Moka's not her other self" Tsukune said in shock

"Really?" Fang-Fang asked

"Weird" said Moka

I was going to see why Moka wasn't in her other form but my mother stopped me.

"Matt. Can I see you for a minute?" Tsurara asked and I nodded

I walked to her and Mizore who both looked happy.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes. I'm curious on when the baby will be due." Tsurara asked

"Its coming soon mother don't worry" Mizore said while rubbing her belly and smiling.

"I'm sorry its just that I'm excited to see my grandchildren very soon" Tsurara said hugging me tightly "With someone that she loves very deeply" She added while crying a bit

"Don't cry mom" Mizore said while we began hugging each other.

(Back to Tsukune and the others)

Everyone was wondering on what's wrong with Moka's seal. Mostly on what why her inner self wasn't sealed.

"I might be able to figure out on what's wrong with your friends seal. If I may" Ling-Ling suggested.

Moka nodded and let Ling-Ling take a look at the rosary. As she took a look at the rosary she noticed that the jewel on the top part of the rosary wasn't showing a vampire eye. Nor did it glow. This meant on only one thing

"The rosary is breaking" She said freaking everyone out

"Breaking?" Tsukune said in a worried mood. Kurumu noticed this and frowned a bit in sadness

"Yes. Her mother gave her that seal years ago but now the seal is beginning to fade." Ling-Ling said

"Is there a way to fix the seal?" Moka asked

"Yes. Our great-great grandfather might have the ability to repair Moka's rosary" Fang-Fang told us

"He's also part of our mafia and one of the 3 dark lords" Ling-Ling added

"So that means theres only 1 way to fix Moka's rosary" Tsukune said

"Please join the Huang family" Fang-Fang asked

'I have a bad feeling telling Matt about this' Tsukune thought as everyone nodded

(Back to Matt and Mizore)

"I can't wait for the baby to come" Mizore said

As I saw Mizore rubbing her belly again someone was tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tsukune looking a bit worried

"Hey Tsukune whats up man?" I asked

"Moka's rosary is beginning to break and we need help" He said

"What are we doing?" Mizore asked

"We need to join his family!" Tsukune said with seriousness in his voice

"Do we have to?" I asked

"We don't really have a choice" Tsukune said

I'll be honest. I wasn't expecting this. Even from Tsukune.

(At Akua and Kahlua in a Helicopter)

The helicopter began flying out of Fairy Tale HQ. It was flying high to stay away from Malus's energy blasts and its massive rock hands.

"I can only take you as I can" The pilot said as he began flying above Malus

"This is fine. We can Malus down quicker if we land on his head." Said Akua

" ...Where is your sister?" The pilot asked

They looked below the helicopter and found Kahlua freefalling from 20,000 ft. without a parachute

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Kahlua shouted from a distance

"My sister is going to be the death of me!" Akua said as she did a face palm.

She then grabbed a parachute and jumped off of the Helicopter as she began her assault on the giant colossus.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I was going out with friends at a bar to hang out. I was also enjoying the life of being 21. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Again sorry I took so long with the chapter. PEACE IN! :)**


	29. Our next adventure

**Hello aws****ome readers of the world. Im Surprised that I got 3,000 views. I was expecting less but seriously guys thanks :)**

**Mastermind: Who knows. For all we know Tsurara is could have been an assassin or something in her younger years. Anything could happen**

**Enjoy Chapter 29**

* * *

Kahlua and her sister Akua jumped out of a helicopter in mid-air. Kahlua however didn't put on a parachute since shes spontaneous. Or just plain ditsy.

"Kahlua! What the hell were you thinking?!" Akua shouted while free-falling at high speeds.

"Well I was thinking on how great having a giant colossus for another pet would be and I was thinking of dating that cute colossus thief. Kahlua shouted

"Did you hit your head again?!" Akua asked

As clouds began to get worse black rain began to pour. It looked like what the colossi have bled out once anyone sliced their unarmored flesh.

**(Music: Demise of the ritual - Shadow of the colossus)**

The rain didn't affect the vampire sisters since it looked like colossi blood. As the rain intensified Malus can be seen as they continue to fall 40,000 ft.

As they passed the clouds and they were in the open Malus looked up and found the vampire sisters free-falling. It then raised its hands and began to blast ancient energy at the vampire sisters.

"Here I come my newest pet!" Kahlua shouted with joy while falling down at high speeds

Malus kept on attempting to blast the shit out of Kahlua but she kept on doing acrobats making every shot miss.

"Here I come!" Kahlua shouted happily as she grabbed onto the fur on the Colossi's shoulder.

She then climbed its shoulder to its head as Malus tried to shake Kahlua off of itself. She was having a lot of fun hanging on to Malus's fur while it tried with all of its effort to get Kahlua off of it.

"Wheeee! This is fun! Ride'em cowgirl!" Kahlua shouted with joy

"Kahlua! Stop goofing around!" Akua shouted as she parachuted her way down to Malus's abdomen.

She took off the parachute as she was close to an edge of its lower leg armor. She then climbed the edge and stood up as Malus was still trying to shake Kahlua off. Akua then moved at ultra high-speed and delivered a massive punch to one of Malus's energy bands on its wrist. As she delivered the punch a lightning strike sparked at Malus's energy band and shocked Akua. Making her fall of Malus in an unconscious state. Not only did this highly damage Akua it gave Malus more power.

"Akua!" Kahlua shouted in a shocked tone as Akua plummets from the 7 story tall colossus

As Akua fell Kahlua leapt from the giant colossus and caught her. This made Kahlua angry as she began to tear up as she pulled her limiters off her ears and her arms mutated into bat wings. Malus tried to blast her with its powerful ancient energy but she dodge every single energy bolt as she made her way to the top of Malus's head. As she made her way she began to slash away at Malus's arm. Both the armored arm and the fur on the arm were hit by Kahlua's strikes. None of them made much damage. Even with blood partially spraying in the air it began to shake around trying to make Kahlua fall off of Malus.

Akua began to wake up and saw Malus struggling to get the emotionally unstable vampire off of itself. As Kahlua kept on slashing away at the giant Colossus and still causing no damage. She was crying so much her eyes were redder then her usual vampire eyes. Akua then stood up and jumped from its leg armor up to Malus's abdomen and punched it hard. It felt Akua's powerful fist but only caused slight damage due to the fact that Akua hit its rock armor. She then landed on Malus's leg armor not believing that she only caused minor damage. This made Akua angry which made her pupils dilated.

"Ugh...I have no choice but to use this technique" Akua said as she changed her fighting stance and took in a deep breath of air.

As she did this the black rain intensified and made the wind blow harder. This was making the colossus angry. With Kahlua trying to slash Malus and only causing minor damage to Akua who made contact with Malus's chest. It then raised its arm and began to power up its energy blast but when energy was going to be fired. Akua went at malus's empowered arm and its arm blew up into black mist and fallen ancient stone. Malus then roared in pain as it grabbed on to the place where right arm use to be and held on to it in agony.

"That technique is called the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. (Translation: Moon crushing Dimensional Sword) With that much power I can destroy anything or anyone that gets in my way." Akua said in rage.

As Malus roared in rage and agony from her attack it raised its other arm and attempted to blast Akua. But with its blood spraying out of its right arm slot Its eyes began to disappear and the colossus began to fall from too much blood loss

**(Music: The end of the battle - Shadow of the Colossus) **

"no, no, NO!" Akua said in a panic mood.

"Akua what happened?" Kahlua asked with curiosity as she leapt from the colossi's head to Akua. They then jumped away from the colossus to see it tumble

After the colossus began to fall Black tendrils came out of the arm slot where an opening has been made by Akua and it went out of the area. On its way to the colossus king

"Shit!" Akua said as she slammed her fist into the ground.

"Relax sister. It's ok we can still get another one" Kahlua said lightly trying to make Akua feel better. But it wasn't working

"That's not the point! We were suppose to capture the colossus not kill it!" Akua shouted at Kahlua in tears

_"Relax my daughter. This failure is not going to cost us much but time" _Lady shuzen said on Akua's communicator

"What do you mean mother?" Akua asked

_"I sent another assassin to strike at the colossus king and his friends. Return to HQ now" _Lady Shuzen requested as a fairy tale helicopter came in

Akua didn't take this failure well and went inside the helicopter with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I just hope that my darling Moka will be safe" Akua said while blushing a bit

(Meanwhile to Tsukune and the others)

We were wondering on how we were going to get to Hong Kong. Kurumu thought we be taking a limo or something while everyone else didn't really care as long as they just get to their destination. As we got our stuff packed we went to the bus and went through the tunnel to the human world awaiting our next adventure.

(4 days later)

We arrived at an international airport where everyone got to see the part of me no one has ever noticed.

"Um guys...Maybe we should go back" I suggested making everyone stare at me

"Whats wrong honey?" Mizore asked in a worried mood.

"Oh wait I know whats going on!" Kokoa said in a sinister voice "Your afraid of traveling!" She figured out

"NO YOU ORANGE HAIRED BITCH!" I shouted in rage

"Why you..." Kokoa said as she tackled me and we began to fight

'Not again...' Moka said as she kicked the shit out of both Kokoa and I

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She shouted as we fell to the ground

"Ow..." I said as Mizore helped me up

"Whats really the problem Matt?" Yukari asked

I was silent for a few seconds till the sight of everyone staring at me made me crack

"ALRIGHT! I have a plane phobia!" I shouted making me blush in embarrassment

Everyone just stared at me like it was no problem. This was freaking me out a bit

"That's it? That's nothing to be ashamed of" Fang-Fang said making me feel a bit better.

That is until we got on the Huang family jet.

(Inside the air jet)

Mizore was grunting like she was in pain and was breathing heavily. I knew what was coming soon but I didn't want anyone to know just yet.

"Everything ok Mizore?" I asked in a worried tone

"Yeah...The baby's just kicking" Mizore said as she rubbed her bulgy belly which was a bit bigger then before. But luckily everyone thought she was just gaining weight.

As the plane was taking off we all nearly panicked. Mizore and I held on together for dear life. Scared like the world was ending. Kokoa was holding on to the seat so tight it almost snapped the chair in 2. Yukari just hid in the bathroom until we were in the air. Moka and Tsukune however were just fine the way everything is. Although Moka took a deep breath of air.

Once we were very far from the ground everyone managed to calm down.

"Is this thing safe?" I asked Fang-Fang still shaking from my plane phobia.

"Totally! as long as someone is piloting the plane." said Fang-Fang

I sighed with relief knowing that someone is piloting the airplane.

_"Ok guys were safely in the air so you guys can walk freely around the plane"_ Ling-Ling said over the loud speaker

"Wait your sister is piloting the plane?" I said as I began to freak out again

"Just relax Matt. We can trust Ling-Ling shes our friend" Tsukune said slightly calming me down.

Just as I exhaled Moka got up from her seat and went to the lounge in the center. Something was bothering her but Tsukune got up from his seat to ask whats wrong. Kurumu saw this and frowned in sadness. She still wants Tsukune for herself.

(In the lounge)

Moka was having a shot of whiskey since she's under a lot of stress for some reason. It must have something to do with her rosary seal breaking.

'This is bad. If my rosary doesn't get repaired soon I'll continue to get weaker.' Moka thought to herself

As she was thinking she heard a chewing noise coming from the bar countertop. As she looked she saw a beast eating the wall of the plane. It then turned to Moka and growled at her. She then kicked it to the other side of the plane with full force

We saw the animal fly by and crashed into Kurumu's breasts. We all blushed as we saw the beast grabbing onto them. Kurumu got pissed and punched the beast onto the floor.

"Don't Fondle my breast!" Kurumu shouted as she punched the beast

"Um I think you killed it" I said as I picked up the beast by its ears.

"It looks like some sort of rabbit." Yukari said as it began to wake up

It forced me to let go and went for Kurumu's breasts again.

"Well since its trying to have its way with you it seems fine now" I said as I covered my eyes while the beast was having fun

It kept on fondling with her till it went lower

"Ahhh Its going down my skirt!" She shouted

"I got it" I said as I grabbed the beast by the tail but it held on to Kurumu's skirt so tight that it slipped off.

"Ahhh!" Everyone but Mizore shouted and I covered my eyes not looking at Kurumu's underwear

Tsukune then came in wondering on whats going on till he saw Kurumu without her skirt on. He then nosebleed and fell on the floor

_"Fang-Fang whats with all the commotion back there?" _Ling-Ling asked over a loud speaker

"Oh nothing sister theres just a beast in the plane" Fang-Fang said as I gave Kurumu her skirt back and she just grabbed it without a thank you

_"Wait a beast? You sure it's not an assassin from fairy tale?" _Ling-Ling asked

"I sure as hell hope not!" I shouted cutting Fang-Fang off

"Assassin? That's me! I was sent here to crash the plane!" The beast shouted

Everyone just stood there with a blank expression on their faces. Everyone thought it was joking so they tried to laugh

"Don't joke like that" Kurumu said

"Hey where did Matt go?" Yukari asked as soon as she noticed that I left

Everyone then saw me trying to find a parachute.

"IM GETTING THE FUCK OFF OF THIS DEATHTRAP!" I shouted as I continued my search for a parchute. While I was searching under my panic-attack everyone tackled me trying to calm me down

"GAH! HEY LET ME GO!" I shouted

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once

While we were fighting the beast was mutating of some sort.

"I am a gremlin a beast that causes mischief on aerial machines" It said as it mutated further

"Can I find a parachute now" I said freaking out even more

"No we can take it" Kurumu said before the Gremlin blew up into multiple clones

"MAYBE NOT!" Kurumu shouted as the gremlin began chewing away at the air-planes inner hull.

We then tried to get in the lounge but they were inside the lounge too. Some were even drinking wine.

"Im freaking out even more!" I shouted louder

_"Bad news everyone. The gremlin got inside the cockpit"_ Ling-ling said as I snickered a bit after she said cockpit

"Heh that's kinda funny" I said before I got a slap in the back of my head

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAUGHING! WERE GOING TO DIE!" Yukari shouted

"Oh right!" I reminded myself

Just as I was going to get through the door a gremlin shouted "AHHH SKY SERPENT!" By the time I got through the gremlin were all gone. I then looked outside the window and saw the sky serpent. It was Phanlanx (13th Colossus) with Kahlua on top of it head.

"Oh no" I said as I saw Moka's sister

"What is it?" Mizore asked

"Kahlua and a Colossus" I said as I finally found a parachute underneath a seat and began to put it on.

Everyone saw me putting a parachute on began to freak out

"MATT YOUR NOT THINKING WHAT I THINK YOUR THINKING ARE YOU!?" Yukari asked in a scared manner

"Ill be right back!" I said as I dashed to a door

"HE'S THINKING IT!" Yukari shouted while freaking out again

I then kicked the door open and jumped out of the airplane beginning my payback battle with Kahlua while flying about 300,000 ft. In the air. To tell you the truth this would be one of the most exciting battles I ever fought. Even if I was under my phobia of airplanes

(Back on the airplane)

"Mizore that boyfriend of yours is a real psychopath" Kurumu said

She only teared a bit as she saw me trying to land onto Phanlanx to get revenge on Kahlua.

"Please be ok" Mizore said quietly in tears

* * *

**Well here you are. Colossus number 13 has arrived. I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I certainly have. Well Have a good one and please read and review.**


	30. Welcome to the World

**HELLO READERS OF THE WORLD! :) Thanks for all of your support. If it wasn't for some-guy and mastermind I would have stopped the book in the middle. But still you guys are awesome and I thank you all for your support**

**Alright! :) here we go chapter 30!**

* * *

**(Music: Dragon rider - 2 steps from hell from the album dynasty)**

**(A/N: I needed something that fits this battle and this was the only thing that popped)**

I was free-falling toward Kahlua and Phalanx. I had to stop her from hurting my friends and since I have a parachute I got one chance to land on the huge colossus. As I got closer to the colossus Kahlua saw me free-falling and prepared herself.

Once I was close enough I opened my parachute and flew over the Colossus. Kahlua saw me parachuting over her and kept her eyes on me. As I was over the center of the Colossus I took my parachute off at mid-flight and fell and landed on top of Phanlanx. As I got up Kahlua was in front of me. She looked like she didn't want to fight but I had a score to settle with her.

"Lord...Give me strength" I said to myself

I then dashed at Kahlua and began throwing my fists at her. She kept doing back flips avoiding every swing I threw. I tried an aerial assault as I leapt into the air and throwing a punch which missed her but it hit the colossus causing only minor damage. As she got up she tried to land a punch on me but I was able to stop it with one hand. Both Kahlua and I were surprised with my newly found strength against a vampire

'How is he able to block my attack?' Kahlua thought to herself as she back flipped away from me.

'That was strange...Didn't I use to get pummeled from her attacks back at the snow village?' I thought to myself

Kahlua then ran toward me as I dashed at her while throwing my fist at her. She threw her fist at me and made both of our fists colliding releasing a powerful force of monster energy. This caused an explosion that blew both of us away from each other and caused a burn mark on Phalanx's back. This made it screech in pain as this made it do a barrel roll. Before we fell off we leapt into the air doing rapid punches and kicks. We're doing aerial close combat showing no sign of fatigue or holding back. Kahlua didn't even remove her limiters and she still fought me. When the colossi's back was showing that it finished its attempt of shaking us off.

"Why must you continue to fight me when you know that you can't defeat me?" Kahlua said in a sad mood

"I have unfinished business with anyone that nearly killed me" I said as I tightened my fists.

"Oh goody more fun time!" Kahlua shouted in joy wierding me out

'I still think she's retarded' I thought to myself

She then dashed at me at full speed and I did the same thing. Only I had my arms up for defense. Her attack didn't shatter my defense but I still need to watch out if she pulls her limiters off. After she delivered a punch to my arms I jumped backwards to stay away from the vampire. Once I got some distance away from Kahlua I raised my hand trying to make something happen. As a few seconds passed nothing happened.

"Aww do you need a hug?" Kahlua said in a happy tone

'Freaking out!' I thought to myself while being creped out

"GO AWAY!" I shouted with my arm extended

With my arm extended I blasted Kahlua with the same ancient energy colossi were using. This caught me by surprise since I hit Kahlua with ancient energy. When Kahlua got up from enduring my energy strike she was in tears. This was going to be tougher then I thought. She then pulled her limiters off of her ears and her arms mutated into bat wings.

"Oh fuck me" I said to myself as Kahlua dashed towards me

She then tried to slice me to ribbons with her sharp bat wings but I was attempting to dodge them all. A few of them were able to cut my skin and bled a little. I jumped backwards trying to get away from her. I needed a plan to stop her from hurting any of my friends so I asked her a question

"Why are you trying to hurt my friends?" I asked

"That's too cruel of me to do anything like that" Kahlua said in tears

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to capture...you" Kahlua said while pointing her wing at me

**(Music ends)**

This surprised me in so many levels.

"Your going to have to kill me if Fairy Tale wants to capture me!" I said while returning to my fighting stance

"So be it" Kahlua sadly said as she dash towards me.

I freaked out but then I formed an idea. If I struck Phalanx while Kahlua's running at me she wont be able to hold on. Especially when her arms mutated. She dashed toward me and I leapt into the air to avoid her slice attempt. I then fell onto Phalanx and punched it's back causing it to screech in pain causing it to do a barrel roll. She leapt into the air not noticing that I leapt first. I then kicked her off of the aerial colossus making her fall 300,000 ft. After she began falling Phalanx stopped its barrel roll and I landed on its furry back and looked over the edge seeing Kahlua fall

"DONT WORRY I WONT GIVE UP!" Kahlua said as she extended her bat wings and began gliding away.

'Seriously?' I thought in disbelief as I tried to figure out what's wrong with that strange vampire girl.

**(Music: Revived Power - Shadow of the colossus)**

I shook my head remembering that I had a 557 foot colossus to kill. I then dashed to Phalanx's head and leapt into the air readying to slam my fist down onto its rock armored head. As I came down and landed on its head I slammed both fists on its forehead. It left a crack on the top of its head and it screeched in pain as it tried multiple barrel rolls.

"WOAHH AHHHHH!" I shouted as it did its attempts to make me fall.

I was able to hold on to the 200 ton colossus but I was feeling sick to my stomach

"Oh god...I think im going to be sick!" I said as the colossus stopped its barrel rolls

I then went to the edge of Phalanx and threw up. I threw up for about 2 minutes and unfortunately I was over Hong Kong.

(In the city)

A random citizen got hit by my vomit

"OH MY GOD! GAH! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" He shouted as he ran for dear life covered in chunks of vomit

(Back to Matt vs Phalanx)

"Oh god...I don't know how much longer I can keep this up" I said getting dizzy from the combination of heights and barrel rolls

I then shook my head to snap myself out of my dizzy state. I leapt into the air again to slam my fist down at the damaged area of Phalanx's head. As my feet landed on its stone armored head I slammed my fists down onto the cracked area of its armor. This made the crack bigger and added more cracks onto Phalanx's head. Causing extreme pain that made it screech louder then usual. It then began to loose altitude as the cracks began to grow.

"I think that should do it! But I got to make sure it stays out of the populated area!" I shouted as I tried to think on how to keep a 200 ton colossus from crashing into buildings and killing many innocent lives.

"I got it!" I shouted as I got an idea

I leapt off the colossus and pulled my Avion symbol and transformed into my Avion form. I then flew underneath Phalanx's barely conscious body and tried flapping my stone wings with all of my might trying to keep it from crashing into buildings. Even with Avion's flight ability its still falling into the ground but it was only falling slightly. I wasn't going to let a 200 ton falling colossus kill innocent lives. This would haunt me for the rest of my life.

'Come on damn it...Fly!' I shouted in my head

It was still falling onto the highly populated city but it seemed that I kept it from hitting the city. I then barrel rolled away from the falling colossus for it to hit the open plains. As I saw the colossus falling into the plains 2 other colossi were in its collision course. Both were unable to see the colossus hit them and instantly killed both. One of them looked like a horse (Phaedra - 4th colossus) and the other looked like a buffalo of some sort (Quadratus - 2nd Colossus). Once Phalanx stopped crashing into the open plains it and the other colossi began to release its Black Tendrils and went into my chest even though I'm still in my avion form. I then reverted to my human form out of breath and extremely fatigued.

As I sat down I saw more black tendrils coming right at me

"That's weird. Did I kill another colossus?" I asked myself

Before I knew it the tendrils were on my necklace. This time energy was beginning to spark out of my necklace and other idols were beginning to shake around rapidly. My necklace was sparking energy that Malus was using. By the time the sparking stopped another idol was summoned on my necklace.

"That's weird how did this get...Oh no" I said as I realized something else killed Malus.

"No matter...I got to get to Tsukune and the others!" I said as I pulled my Phalanx idol from and transformed.

I then began to blow the air sacs and began to fly to my friends

(To Tsukune and the others)

Tsukune and the others came up on a mansion from a limo. Owned by the Huang family.

"Were here everyone!" Fang-Fang said as everyone exited the limo.

Tsukune and the others were really impressed with the exterior of the mansion since they never been inside a mansion before. Especially Tsukune since he was only middle class.

"Wow this is impressive" Tsukune said in amazement

"Cool!" Yukari and Kurumu said in unison and amazement

Mizore didn't say anything since she still misses me after I jumped off of a flying jumbo jet. She teared a bit but still knows that Im alive.

Then all of a sudden...

"AHHHH!" Mizore shouted in pain while holding her stomach

"Whats wrong Mizore?" Kurumu asked in a worried mood

"The babys coming!" Mizore shouted while going into labor

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in extreme astonishment and surprise.

"Mizore? You were pregnant?!" Tsukune asked in astoishment

"Ok come on Mizore" Ling-Ling said trying to get Mizore inside.

Everyone just stood outside wondering why they didn't know about Mizore being pregnant. They were in for a shock when they saw a something in the sky that looks like a snake.

"Hey look in the sky!" Yukari shouted

"Is that a snake?" Kurumu wondered

"SNAKES CANT FLY YOU IDIOT!" Kokoa shouted

"Um guys its coming at us awfully fast" Yukari said as they turned around noticing I was coming right at them

Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa all screamed in fear until I reverted to my human form and crashed into the parked limo.

(CRASH!)

"Is he dead?" Yukari asked in horror as she opened on of her eyes

"Uhhh wheres the leak ma'am?" I said in a daze and a slight concussion

"He's fine" Kokoa said in a cranky mood

I then shook the dazedness off of my system and was able to speak.

"GUYS YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted in a exhausted state

"I think your girlfriend is more important then what you have to say Matt" said Yukari

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Mizore is going into labor" Kokoa said blankly

"WHAT!?" I shouted as a ran head first into the mansion

"Hey wait up!" Yukari shouted as everyone chased after me

Once I was inside I found Tsukune on a sofa

"TSUKUNE! MIZORE! WHERE?!" I asked loudly

"In the bedroom!" He said pointing at a door

I then ran directly at the door prepared to wonder if I'm too late

(Mizore in the bedroom)

Mizore was in delivery position getting ready for the moment of truth

"Your doing great Mizore. Keep breathing" Ling-Ling said trying to keep Mizore calm.

She was breathing heavily nearly ready for delivery. Next to her was ice cold water and warm water since the baby could either be a snow woman or a colossus.

I then burst through the door hoping Mizore is ok

"Mizore!" I shouted as I walked in on the delivery stage

"...Breathe in and push!" Ling-Ling shouted

Mizore then screamed finally delivering the baby

I then fainted at the sight of the baby coming out.

(Thump)

"Great! Matts acts like a bad ass when hes fighting but when a child comes out he faints like a fucking old lady!" Kokoa said as she grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the room.

We then heard a baby crying as a newborn has entered our world

"Its a girl!" Ling-Ling said as she held the new born and saw that she had no pupils.

"And its a snow girl...Wait were not done yet!" Ling-Ling said in astonishment

"Oh my god is it twins?!" Mizore shouted still breathing heavily

(Back at the living room)

I was unconscious from the sight of seeing a child being delivered.

"Ill wake him up" Kokoa said as she smashed a vase on my head

"AHHH ITS THE APACOLYPSE! VASE PIECES FALLING FROM THE SKY!" I shouted as I woke up

"No Matt Mizore delivered your child and you fainted!" Yukari said

"Crap!" I shouted as I got up and ran back to the bedroom door

"Must you use a vase to wake someone up?" Yukari asked

"Its safer then water" Kokoa said reminding Yukari of a vampires weakness

"Never mind" Yukari said while remembering

(Back to the bedroom)

I walked back into the room without knowing anything

"Hey sweetie I'm sorry for fainting but the thing is I didn't know that..." I was cut off

"...And push!" Ling-Ling said and Mizore screamed again delivering another child.

I fainted again at the sight of child delivery

"Not again!" Kokoa and Yukari said in unison

"Its a boy and..." Ling-Ling was trying to look at its eyes and found that this newborn has glowing blue eyes like a colossus

"Its a colossus!" She finished as she placed the newborn into the warm bath tub and then giving both infants to Mizore

(10 minutes later)

I was still unconscious next to Mizore till Kokoa walked over me and slapped me across the face

"Wake up!" Kokoa shouted

"OW!" I said in pain

I then got up and saw Mizore in bed with 2 newborn children in her arms. I then walked slowly while smiling at the sight of my own family.

"Matt..." Mizore said softly while holding the 2 children

"Im here my little snow bunny" I said quietly

"Our new children" Mizore said in a sweetly mood as she handed me our newly born son

When he opened his glowing eyes he was giggling

"Hello little one" I said quietly as he was cooing

"Did you name our daughter? I asked

"I named her Mona...Do you like it?" She asked

"Yeah I was thinking of something like that name"

"And our sons name?" She asked

"Keito..." I decided as I tickled our new son and he giggled a bit

* * *

**Well there you go. Mizore finally has her children and Matt has new colossi in his necklace arsenal. 11 colossi down and only 5 more to go. The battle between Fairy Tale and the Colossus King is coming around the corner. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Have a nice day and remember...Read and review. Also PEACE IN! :) **


	31. Memories of the past

**Hey guys! :) I hope you're enjoying the book so far. Well the kids have arrived and Matt and Mizore are parents. Boy was Matt surprised! Anyway here's my responses for the reviews**

**Some-Guy: That will come soon and I did have a final form in mind. But that's all im saying so I don't spoil anything. Also Yaujta definatly has an advantage over Moka from high-tech weaponry to stealth camo.**

**mastermind: I had the same idea for the ending but still thanks for the idea anyway :) Also I had another idea for a music battle but it didn't fit so I went for something else I could think of. Sry if I disappointed you. plus I didn't want to take too long with pregnancy so Mizore can fight again. Hope your not too disappointed. Sorry**

**Anyway here's chapter 31! Enjoy :)**

* * *

(At Fairy Tale HQ)

Kahlua was in the throne room ever since she lost another colossus that Fairy Tale captured.

"I can't believe that you lost another one of our caged colossi Kahlua!" Lady shuzen scolded

"I'm sorry mother! I didn't mean too! I just wanted to catch that cute colossus stealer!" Kahlua said in tears

"Well that's what we get for sending someone who only messes up our missions!" Akua shouted while crossing her arms

"Akua! Why must you be so mean!" Kahlua shouted as she threw her arms down

"Akua is right Kahlua. You've been causing too much trouble for Fairy Tale" said lady Shuzen

Kahlua then gave up and walked out of the throne room with sadness. Akua wanted to go after her to see if Kahlua is ok but since she's crying it's too dangerous to be near her. She decided to leave her alone

"Akua I have a task for you" Lady Shuzen said

"I'm ready for anything mother"

"In case you don't know yet our plan is about to go into action. I need you to hunt down 2 monsters"

"You mean the colossus king?" Akua asked

"No...Capturing the colossus king is too dangerous now since we only have 5 colossi left" Lady shuzen said while looking out of the window "There is only 1 thing we can do now"

"We need to kill the colossus king before he awakens his true form!" The masked king said from the shadows

"With him gone we'll be able to destroy humanity. We just need a certain vampire to help our plan.

"You don't mean..." Akua gasped

"Yes. we need you to capture... Moka Akashiya!" Lady shuzen commanded

"I'll do it" Akua said with determination

(To Kahlua)

She heard the mask kings plans while hiding behind a wall. She gasped a little and began to think

'What should I do' Kahlua thought as she teared a bit and walked away

(Meanwhile to Matt and the others)

At the Huang mansion everyone was busy. Mizore and I were attending our newly born children. Mizore was still in bed though since she just gave birth and it made her exhausted. I was playing with Keito while Mizore was snuggling with Mona in bed.

"Hey guys? I know your busy with your newly born children but we have a rosary to fix" Moka said behind the door

"Ok." I said while giving Mizore our son Keito.

I then helped Mizore up off of her bed. Her legs were a bit weak but I then helped her stand. Both of us then walked out to the living room of the mansion to discuss on how we need to fix Moka's rosary.

"Matt, Mizore please have a seat." Someone from the Huang mafia family said

"Ummm ok" I said a little freaked out

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my father" Fang-Fang said

"FATHER?!" everyone said out loud

"Yes my name is Fei-Hong. Leader of the Huang family." he said once he came in to the living room with a woman around her 20s (A/N Her picture on Rosario wiki looks like shes in her 20s)

"Nice to meet you good sir" Tsukune said

"Its fine. Its actually an honor to meet 2 powerful beings" Fei-Hong said while bowing down to us

"It truly is. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ten-ten. Fei-Hong's wife" The woman said

"Our parents are leaders of the Huang family" Ling-Ling said behind us

"cool" I said in amazement

"Now back to business!" Fang-Fang said getting everyone's attention

"Right. My form can't last much longer in this weakening state" Moka said reminding us her situation

"Yeah is there any way to repair the rosary?" Tsukune asked

"Yes...we do know someone with the power to fix your friends rosary" said Fei-Hong

"Awesome! So where is this all-powerful dude?" I asked in eagerness

"Calm down Colossus king. I'm here" Someone said but we couldn't see the guy

"Who said that?" Mizore asked

"He's behind you" Fang-Fang said as he pointed in my direction

As I turned around I saw some small old man right in front of me that made me shout in astonishment and made me fall to the floor. Luckily I wasn't holding my children at the time

"And that my children is why your father is easy to startle" Mizore said while smiling.

"Your not going to faint again are you?" Kokoa asked

"Shut up" I said in anger

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked the old man

"My name...Is Touhou Fuhai. I'm one of the 3 dark lords. The small old man said surprising everyone

(Meanwhile at Fairy Tale)

Akua and a group of fairy tale soldiers came in to Lady Shuzens throne for a briefing.

"Mother...How shall we handle this mission?" Akua asked as she and her squad of soldiers knelt down.

"To get to Moka you'll have to attack someone she cares a lot. Her friends" Lady Shuzen said with darkness in her voice

"You are free to use any methods necessary capture her but we need Moka's rosary intact"

"As you wish Mother" Akua said as she and her squad of soldiers left Lady Shuzens throne room

'YES! IM GOING TO GET HER BACK!' Akua squealed loudly in her head.

(Back to the Huang mansion)

Everyone was wondering if the tiny old man would really be a dark lord

"So Mr Touhou Fuhai are you really a dark lord" Tsukune asked and the old man nodded

"I doubt that a tiny old man like you would be powerful" I said in doubt

"Oh...You think your powerful than me in your current state?" Touhou Fuhai asked with no anger

"Pretty much" I said

"Uhhh Matt?" Fang-Fang tried to warn me

"Not now Fang-Fang I got an old man to taunt" I said

"If you think your powerful...Snatch this pebble from my hand" He said with a pebble on his opened hand

"Ha...Ooooh im so scared" I said sarcastically not believing anything

As I tried to grab the pebble he moved his hand and was charging some sort of energy blast

"What the...?" I asked in confusion

"Youjutsu Beam!" He shouted and a blast of energy came out of his hand and blasted me at a bookcase.

I then crashed at the bookcase and came through a wall. Everyone else were shocked at what just happened as they looked at the shattered bookcase

"I tried to warn you" Fang-Fang said

"And that my children is why your father is kind of reckless. But I still love him" Mizore told Keito and Mona. Keito giggled a little as Mona began to cry

"Any other questions?" Touhou Fuhai asked as he walked toward Moka

"I think you broke something!" I said as I sank underneath the books and stood up knocking the bookcase off of me.

"So back to Moka's rosary?" Ling-Ling reminded everyone

"Oh right if I may miss Akashiya" Touhou Fuhai asked and she nodded

As he took a look at her rosary there was some sort of Yokai energy was forming out of the rosary.

"This might be some sort of protection seal and its failing" Touhou Fuhai said as he was inspecting Moka's rosary

"You remind me of your mother Moka" he said while still inspecting the rosary

"How do you know my mother?" Moka asked in surprise

All of a sudden the sudden the energy just got absorbed back into the rosary. As everyone was confused another beam of light came from Mokas rosary making everyone panic

"Whats happening?!" Tsukune asked while panicing

"Stay Back! If the light touches you you'll be absorbed into her rosary!" Touhou Fuhai said outloud before the light from Mokas rosary touched him.

"Mizore hide the kids!" I shouted as I ran to cover Mizore before I got hit by the beam of light.

Tsukune also got hit by the beam and everyone went down.

"MATT! ARE YOU OK?!" Mizore shouted in fear and the newborns began crying

TSUKUNE! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Kurumu shouted in panic

No one was waking up and everyone was freaking out on not knowing what to do?

(in an unknown area)

Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune and myself were in some sort of vortex. We were then shot out from some sort of portal

Tsukune landed on a rocky cliff and started to roll down the hill till he hit a tree. As he got up he saw some sort of castle and gasped of what happened. As he gasped some sort of vortex opened up. I emerged from the vortex shouting as I fell at the castle. As I crashed at the castle Tsukune was baffled on what happened. Till he heard a voice behind him

"Hey who are you?" a young girl said.

Tsukune then turned around to see a little girl that looks exactly like Moka

"Oh its only a little girl. Weird thing is that you look like Moka" Tsukune said with relief

"Huh? How do you know my name? Tell me yours" Moka said with suspicions

Realizing he might not make it out of this he nearly panicked before he heard another voice

"Moka who are you talking to?" a woman said

Before the other woman spotted Tsukune his mouth was covered and he fell off the cliff

"Mother! Theres an intruder!" Moka said

"An intruder?" The woman asked

"Yes he's right..." Moka was going to point at Tsukune but he was gone

"Hey where did he go?" She wondered

"Moka were you day-dreaming about this?" The woman asked but she shook her head.

While they were wondering where Tsukune went his mouth was still covered by the same old man that warned us about the light. One of the 3 dark lords

"Touhou Fuhai?" Tsukune whispered

"No time to talk now. Matt's here too" Touhou said

"Right we should find him!" Tsukune said

After he talked I came out of the ground all dirty and kind of in pain.

"Where have you been?" Touhou asked

"Im kind of in pain!" I said as I was rubbing my ass to make the pain go away

"How? and what happened

(Matt's point of view after the vortex)

I screamed in fear of heights and falling. I then saw a castle and hoped that no one was there. Unfortunately I was wrong when I saw a girl in a white dress. I then crashed into the hard concrete vase near the door where some girl was sweeping.

(CRASH!)

"AHHH!" The little girl screamed

"Kahlua whats going on?!" Another young girl said

"Kokoa look!" Kahlua said as she pointed at my legs in the air

"Wow...What is it?"

"Hmm...Its got legs so maybe...ITS A KIDDIE RIDE!

'Im suppose to fear this ditzy girl?!' I shouted in my thoughts as I began to wake up and groan a bit

"I got a coin!" Kokoa said as she gave Kahlua the coin.

She then jumped to my legs and skipped around in joy as she tried to find something

"Well are you going to ride this thing or not?" Kokoa asked

'Don't tell me Kokoa was as ditzy as her sister' I shouted in my thoughts

"I cant find the coin taker thing" Kahlua shouted as she kept looking

"I FOUND IT!" Kahlua said as she tried shoving a coin in my ass

"ACK!" I shouted in pain as I pulled my Dirge form and began to tunnel away from the ditzy sisters as I transformed

"What was that?" Kokoa asked

"I don't know... but I think it took your money" Kahlua said as they walked away from the hole

(Present time)

"Worse thing is I cant get this coin out of my ass!" I shouted

"Ouch...That must hurt" Tsukune said as he got grossed out

"It does" I said

"If we can focus on Moka so that you kids can learn something" Toufou said

"Right...So whos the woman with the pink hair?" I asked

"Shes an old friend of mine...before she disappeared and also one of the 3 dark lords...Akasha Bloodriver" Touhou said to us

"Woah...So Moka's Mother is a dark lord?" Tsukune asked in amazement

"Indeed before she disappeared" Touhou said in depression

"How did she disappear?" I asked

"You'll have to wait and see" Touhou responded

"Man!" I whined

"Where are we anyway?" Tsukune asked

"Were inside Moka's rosary which is now showing us her memories"

Tsukune and I had our mouths opened in amazement

(Back to Present time at Akua's Point)

Akua was inside a zeppelin on her way to Moka. She has determination to bring her sister to fairy tale what ever the cost may be. While she was in the control room she blushed a bit from time to time thinking of her sister.

"Don't worry my Moka your sister is on her way right now" Akua talked to herself without anyone knowing"

"Were nearing the Huang Family Mansion. E.T.A. 15 minutes.

"Very well. Prepare for infiltration!" Akua commanded the entire squad in the zeppelin as it nears the mansion.

* * *

**There you go. Matt, Tsukune, and Touhou Fuhai went inside Moka's memories and Akua is on her way to the mansion. Will Mizore and the others be able to rebel against fairy tale? Find out soon. Hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. Read and review and remember PEACE IN! :D. Also I changed the music from chapter 30**


	32. Shinso

**Hello readers of the world! I hope your having an awesome time! Im so excited that I might make a sequel for this. To be honest I thought my last chapter would have been funny. Oh well I hope it was at least amusing.**

**Some-Guy - Im just excited. Problem is writers block sometimes. All you can do is wait. Sry if I made you mad or anything**

**Anyway here's chapter 32 Enjoy :D**

* * *

While Akua was on her way to get Moka from the newspaper club. Matt, Tsukune and Touhou Fouhai were absorbed into Moka's rosary into her memories. Were running out of time to get Moka's rosary fixed and everyone doesn't know about Akua's invasion force that's on their way to the mansion. Worse of all Mizore's running out of clean dippers for Keito and Mona.

"They're not waking up!" Yukari shouted

"Are they dead?!" Mizore shouted in fear.

"No their just in a sleeping state" Fang-Fang

"Yes but they can't stay in this state for long" Ling-Ling said

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked in worry

"If they stay in there any longer...They'll die for sure" Ling-Ling said with seriousness in her voice

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Yukari asked in a panic

"I might be able to help" Kurumu said with determination

"Really? How?" Fang-Fang asked

Kurumu then grew her wings and tail and then planted her tail on Moka's forehead

"I have the ability to go into people's dreams from my tail" Kurumu said as everyone saw what she was doing

Everyone was surprised with Kurumu's ability

"Wow! I usually thought the only power you would have is to suffocate Tsukune with your ginormous boobs!" Yukari said creeping out Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling

"Don't talk about my breast..." Kurumu said as she got bit pissed

'Ok here I go!' She thought as she began to go into Moka's dreams

(Meanwhile inside Moka's memories)

"So that's what Moka's mother looks like...I never knew that" Tsukune said in amazement

"I got it!" I shouted before I got my mouth covered by Him and Touhou

"Shh... not so loud" Touhou Fuhai whispered harshly

"What...You got an idea?" Tsukune asked

"No. I got that coin out of my ass" I said as I tossed the coin away

Once the coin was tossed I heard a dog barking. I took a look and I saw a young black-haired girl with a dog barking at her.

(at the castle)

"Come on little puppy...go ahead and bite me." The black-haired girl said as the dog then ran away barking and running away in fear.

Moka then heard her dog running toward her crying and barking as he was frightened

"Earl Grey whats the matter with you?...Your suppose to be guard dog. This is really embarrassing for you even if you are a puppy" Moka said with the dog running around in fear still barking

"Earl Grey huh? That's a nice name for a pet." The girl said as she walked up the entrance stairs

Kahlua and Kokoa were staring at the girl walking up the stairs wondering who she is.

(Back to Matt and the others)

"Who is that?" I asked as I looked at the vampire family

"That's Moka's other step-sister. Akua Shuzen" Touhou Fuhai said

(Back to the real world)

Matt, Tsukune and Touhou Fuhai are still unconscious and Kurumu's tail is still attached to Moka's head and time is running out with Akua on her way.

"How long were they out?" Mizore asked while feeding her newborns

"They've been out for a few hours" Yukari said still slightly upset that her friends are still unconscious

"Don't worry I'm sure that Kurumu can get them out shortly" Fang-Fang said while trying to cheer Yukari up

Ling-Ling was looking out of the window and found something no one will like

"Guys we have a situation" She said making everyone worry as Fang-Fang, Yukari and Mizore looked out the window and saw a Fairy Tale insignia on the side of the zeppelin as it approaches the Mansion

"Shit! They must be here for someone powerful!" Fang-Fang shouted

As Mizore gasped as she looked at me and worried deeply wondering if Fairy Tale is after me.

'They must be after my Boyfriend!' Mizore thought in horror

"Come on Mizore I got to hide you and your kids" Ling-Ling said as she began to move Mizore to a safe area

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT MATT?!" Mizore shouted with worry in her voice.

The newborns began to cry again while Ling-Ling was moving Mizore to a bedroom to hide them.

"Don't worry. Fang-Fang, Yukari and our parents and I will defend them all with our lives" Ling-Ling said as she began to close the bedroom door

"Ok...But please be careful" Mizore said before the door was closed

"Don't worry I will...Even though I'm already dead" Ling-Ling said as she got an Uzi from a Huang family member

"Its time we cut Fairy Tale down to size" Ling-Ling said as she loaded a magazine in the gun

(To the Zeppelin)

"We arrived at the Huang Mansion Akua!" The pilot said as he began flying the zeppelin over the front yard.

"Excellent now lets go soldiers!" Akua shouted as she scared most of her soldiers.

They then went to the zeppelin hanger to ready themselves to fast rope to the ground.

"Get ready Moka. Your sister is almost there" Akua said to herself

(Back to Moka's rosary memories)

Tsukune, Touhou Fuhai and I were still seeing Moka's memories.

We've been seeing a lot of people in fancy clothing going into the castle.

"You think its Moka's birthday?" I asked before I heard a lot of people in one room

"Happy Birthday Moka!" Everyone said at Moka's party

"Does that answer your question?" Tsukune asked

"Pretty much" I responded while seeing the party

(To Moka's Party)

"Thank you all for the wonderful party!" Moka said after she blew out her candles

"Hey Moka! Here's my gift to you my little sister!" Kahlua said as she gave her a giant handmade stuffed animal

"YAY its a teddy bear!" Moka shouted as she hugged it

"It's a bunny rabbit though" Kahlua said a bit

"Oh...Still im so happy!" Moka said still hugging it

Kokoa then ruined the moment by butting in and putting her gift on the table

"Wow Kahlua that's boring of you!" Kokoa shouted making Kahlua feel depressed on what she said

"Here my present is way cuter!" She said after Moka began opening her gift

Inside was Kou and this freaked out Moka a bit but she tried resisting releasing her freaked out emotion

"Its a Kou bat I captured one for you. It can turn into any weapon you want" Kokoa said after Kou changed into a 2 handed blade

As Moka tried to handle Kou's blade form it dragged her down nearly making her fall to the floor.

"Too bad it weighs over 100kg"

"ITS HEAVY!" Moka shouted as she struggled to lift the heavy blade. She then dropped it as it shattered the floor

"I think ill pass. Your much suited for this mostly"

"What? Why?" Kokoa whined as she became depressed as her ditzy sister

"Hey Moka I have a gift for you" Akua said as she gave Moka a scarlet dress

"Ahh! A scarlet dress?!" Moka shouted in surprise and then smiled with a tear dropping

(to Matt and the others)

We've been seeing Moka and her sisters at her birthday party in secret. It was kind of depressing for me as I saw her birthday party going well.

"She looks so happy" Tsukune said as I began walking away

"Huh? Something wrong Matt?" Tsukune asked

"Seeing this birthday party makes me miss my birth parents" I said in depression

"Oh...I forgot you were an orphan for 10 years...Im sorry" Tsukune said as he was trying to make me feel better

"Its fine...I got to use the bathroom" I said as I walked away

"Just don't get caught!" Touhou Fuhai shouted

I then just waved telling him that I understood.

"I feel bad for him" Tsukune said once he lost sight of me

As I was walking through a bunch of bushes and twigs I've been really frustrated with the birthday party I witnessed. Ever since Kuyou killed my parents I never had a birthday party as I roamed the streets. It made me really depressed and angry. As I was holding back tears I bumped into what appears to be a door with a lock on it

"Hey...What idiot puts a door in the middle of a graveyard?!" I shouted in confusion

"It's around here Moka" Akua said sounding like she's nearby"

'Oh shit! What do I do!?' I thought to myself as I paniced.

As I was shaking in fear I had an idea as I picked up a giant stone cross

"Sorry mate" I whispered as I picked the grave up and positioned myself into a statue before Akua saw me

"Theres the door to your destiny" Akua said as she jammed her finger in the lock breaking it in an instant

"Ok lets go in" She said as she saw Moka staring at me

"Whats wrong Moka?" Akua asked her curious sister

"This statue seem strange...and a little idiotic" Moka said making her words sting

'Ok...That's just mean!' I thought to myself in an upset mood

"Don't worry about it. Come on" Akua said as she lightly pulled on Moka's arm and led her in the door

Once they left I then grunted loudly as what moka said still hurt my feelings

"GRR...Lousy...frigging...god-damn it!" I shouted under my breath

I then heard someone coming up from the door. I then returned to my statue position before being caught by either Moka or Akua

Akua poked her head out the door and saw me in statue position. She then took a closer and saw something odd about the "Statue" she's staring at.

'Crap I think she knows I'm not a statue' I thought to myself in panic

"This statue is filthy." Akua said as she licked her thumb and tried wiping my mouth with it

"There!" She said as she went back to the door

"PATOOIE! BLEACK UGH GROSS!" I shouted as I spat out and freaked out

After I freaked out I began to follow the vampire sisters as I entered the door. I walked down the stairs as quiet as possible.

"Now where are you leading me?" I asked myself as I continued to follow the vampire sisters

"We're almost there." Akua said as they neared their destination

"What is it that your trying to show me?" Moka asked

As they stopped walking I hid behind a wall.

"This!" Akua said as she pointed at a giant monster

As I peeked out from where I was hiding and saw the monster

"What is this?" Moka asked

"Its the legendary shinso vampire...Alucard" Akua said as she was amazed

Moka then took a step back seeing a vampire so big

"Its said to be the oldest vampire ever" Akua said

"Don't worry it wont hurt you since its dead" She said slightly calming own Moka

As I took another peek I saw the giant Shinso vampire and began to shake in fear

'I got to get to the guys and get out of this nightmare' I thought to myself as I ran up the stairs and out of the doorway.

"What would we get from Alucard's power?" Moka asked

"The World" Akua said as she smiled sinisterly

* * *

**Sorry I took long with this chapter. I had a hard time focusing with my work schedule keeps changing. Plus I barely get time to myself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just give me some time to make the next chapter. Anyway PEACE IN! and please read and review**


	33. Dangerous Decicion

**Hello readers of the World! It is true that there is going to be a sequel to the book. I have 2 ideas so far but wont begin or tell you till the end of this book. Ill try to be quick as possible. Till then enjoy the book. Also I will give you my most honorable fans and ( If there is any ) Super-fans of my book the choice of the 2 ideas on what next sequel I shall make. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. Anyway here's chapter 33! Enjoy :)**

**mastermind - Sometimes its coincidence. I call it in honor for both fanfiction, anime and manga. I just hope nothing happens to this. I worked so hard.**

* * *

(At Moka's Memories at Tsukune and Touhou Fuhai)

Tsukune was wondering if Matt was ok after he told Tsukune that after his birth parents death he never had a birthday party in years

'I hope Matt's ok' Tsukune thought to himself

Tsukune then heard footsteps coming towards and panting

"Someones coming!" Tsukune whispered to Touhou Fuhai

"No need to hide its our friend Matt" He said

"How can you tell?" Tsukune asked before I shouted

"GUYS!" I shouted as I came up to the guys

"Matt! You ok? I got concerned" Tsukune said

"Never mind that I just saw something in a basement...Something bad" I said with horror in my voice

"What you see?" Touhou Fuhai asked

"I saw some sort of giant monster...Something like one of my colossus forms" I said with panic

"Calm down...and tell us" Tsukune said

"Ok...Ok...I saw something called Alucard...Ever heard of it?"

"Alucard?!" Touhou Fuhai asked in shock

"Ever heard of it?" I asked

"Alucard is one of the most oldest, deadliest and most powerful of all vampires!" Touhou Fuhai said with horror in his voice

Tsukune and I had our mouths opened in shock on how powerful Alucard is

(Meanwhile Moka came in the castle from seeing Alucard)

'What did Akua mean that she wanted the world' Moka thought to herself

"MOKA!" Akasha shouted as she looked angry

"Mother!...Why do you look so..." Moka got cut off with a slap across the face

"You saw that thing in the basement didn't you!?" Akasha shouted as she was clearly angry with her

They then went inside Moka's bedroom seeing that Akasha packed her daughters suitcase with her clothes and other utensils. Moka was getting confused on what is going on.

"Mother why are you packing my things?" Moka said as she was beginning to get upset

"Because...First thing tomorrow your leaving the mansion" Akasha said to her daughter as she was getting upset as well

"Y...Your kidding right?" Moka asked upset

"Your father agreed to this as well..." Akasha said really upset

Moka then gasped on what she said

"You been eavesdropping on us haven't you?" Akasha asked before she gave Moka a rosary

"What is this?" Moka asked

"It's a charm letting you know that I'll be with you in spirit" Akasha said as she tears up

As Moka received her mothers rosary she began to tear up as she dropped the rosary and ran off in anger and sadness

"Moka!" Akasha tried to call her back but she was clearly upset

(A few hours later)

Kokoa was crying her eyes out after she saw her sister Moka leaving the Mansion

"Moka please don't go!" Kokoa wailed out in tears

She didn't want to leave but she had no choice. Kahlua also teared up as she tried to hold Kokoa back. When Moka saw Kahlua beginning to cry she freaked out a bit.

Moka then got in the limo that was going to take her to her new family. Kokoa then tried to chase Moka with a spear but then tripped.

As the sight of the mansion began to disappear Moka's sadness and rage began to grow.

'Kokoa, Kahlua,...Akua...Mother!' Moka thought to herself as she began to cry

(Back at the Shuzen Mansion)

As Akasha saw her daughter leave the mansion grounds she began to feel a type of monster energy she recognizes.

"So you knew about my father didn't you Akua" Akasha said as she was still watching her daughter leave.

"Indeed I have. I already know that you have his blood...I kill you...I get Alucard's power" Akua said as she teared a bit

"If that will make you feel better...then come at me...I'll take care of those feelings for you" Akasha said as they both went into fighting stances

(To Matt, Tsukune, and Touhou Fuhai)

The guys saw Akua and Akasha enter their fighting stance which meant that all hell is about to break loose.

"We should probably get down before we get hit" Touhou Fuhai warned us

They ducked down but I didn't listen and got confused

"Why? How much damage can a little 13 year old vampire...?

**(Music : Archangel - 2 steps from hell)**

(BOOM!)

2 powerful monster energies collided and cause a tremendous explosion. Tsukune and Touhou Fuhai were out of harms way but I got caught in the blast covered in dust with bits and pieces on me.

"Ooook... Now I know how much damage a 13 year old vampire can do" I said before I coughed and fell on the floor

"Oh for crying out loud!" Tsukune shouted

(Back to the fight with Akua and Akasha)

Akua tried to hit her mother with her powerful move. (The Hougetsu Jigen-Tou) As Akasha dodged her attack she hit an armor statue. As her hand came out of the statue she easily tore the statues into pieces. Akua then went at Akasha at ultra high-speed to try to cut her. Akasha was able to block her move but she didn't expect Akua to jump over her head.

"What are you looking at? I'm above you!" Akua shouted before she used her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. This caused a huge explosion again but this one cut Akasha's shoulder and made her crash to the ground.

'What a sinister child she is!' Akasha said as she got up from her attack

"You must know that your attempting to gain a power only I can control with Shinso blood" Akasha said as she winced in pain.

As Akasha was getting up to make sure she's not easily defeated

"And how would you know about that Mother!?" Akua shouted in rage

Akasha didn't want Akua to know about her ability so she try's to escape it by instantly regenerating the deep wound that Akua caused

'Mother has high-speed regeneration?' Akua thought to herself with a shocked expression

Akasha then attacked Akua by charging directly at her trying to land punches but Akua retreated into the ground as she somehow phased through it like a ghost.

The sight of her disappearing like that was frightening since she can be anywhere she wants to be.

Just as Akua phased from the ground they both heard a voice

"STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Moka screamed

**(Music ends)**

They both looked and saw Moka in tears as she was upset

"Akua...What were you trying to do to my mother...THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Moka shouted

What Moka said to Akua hurt her feelings deeply. It struck her like 1,000 swords plunging into her heart

"MOKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK" Akasha shouted at Moka

As Moka ran toward Akasha Akua began to tear up because of her hurt feelings. She didn't want Moka to hate her since she wanted to protect Moka whatever the cost may be. And Akasha got in the middle of it. As Akua got more sad she then closed her eyes and did something no one could ever do.

She then used Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to cut Akasha in half. This traumatized Moka deeply as both her upper and lower parts of Akasha fell to the floor as her blood began to cover the floor.

"Akua..." Moka gasped in shock

"Moka please...You must understand that I'm trying to get revenge for someone I care about and our mother got in my way." Akua tried to explain

"...give you..." Moka mumbled in tears

"huh?" Akua asked

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Moka said as she kicked Akua at a wall.

While she was enraged a dark aura surrounded the little girl. She was clearly angry at Akua for killing her mother.

'What? Moka has the shinso blood as well?!' Akua thought as Moka's dark aura was beginning to intensify.

As her aura was intensifying a powerful earthquake was beginning to crumble the castle.

(Back to Matt and the others)

As I was beginning to wake up I noticed that Touhou Fuhai and Tsukune were freaked out more then usual

"Ugh what's going on?" I asked as I woke up from the explosion

After I asked my question giant tentacles emerged from the ground and from the shuzen castle.

"This is worse than I thought...Alucard is beginning to awaken from its 200 year slumber." Touhou Fuhai said with horror in his voice

"How powerful is he?" Tsukune asked

"Its said that Alucard is the ultimate vampire" He responded while Tsukune and I gasped

"We got to get out of here!" I shouted

"We cant...Untill the sealing ceremony has begun were stuck here"

"Damn it!" I shouted in anger

(Back to Akua at the castle)

The castle began to fall apart as Alucard's tentacles are tearing it apart.

Akua tried to cut the tentacles but they had the same regenerating power as Akasha

"Shit!...What do I do?!" Akua said

Just as soon as Akua was going to be grabbed the tentacles got pulverized.

"What the...?" Akua got confused on what happened.

She then saw Akasha in one piece. Even though Akua cut her in half Akasha was still alive

"How did...?" Akua asked

"Cutting me in half doesn't do anything since I have high-speed regeneration" Akasha said as her 2 halves of her body reconnected with each other.

They both then heard Moka scream as she was held captive by Alucard.

"Moka!" Both Akua and Akasha shouted

"There isn't much time so I'll tell you my plan" Akasha said

She then whispered her plan to Akua causing her to be surprised.

"Wha...What will happen to you?" She asked Akasha

"I will be gone..." Akasha said as she began to tear up.

"I...I don't understand...What about Moka?" Akua said tearing up as well

"Make sure she's safe...For me" Akasha said as she smiled

Akua took a few seconds to let her words sink in

"Alright...I'll do it" Akua decided

As Moka was screaming as Alucards tentacles were wrapping Moka trying to steel her blood.

"MOM HELP!" Moka screamed

"Don't worry I'm on my way!" Akasha said as she tore her dress off to show her combat armor. (A/N It looks like underwear to me)

Akua tried to slice some of the tentacles but like Akasha they regenerated in high speeds

"What the...?" Akua was confused

"You cant just slice them like that!" Akasha said as she punched a tentacle and it was blown to tiny pieces

"Mother?" Moka asked

"Know your place" Akasha said as she continued her way up to Moka

She blown up all the tentacles that stood in her way and punched it to oblivion.

After she blown up 5 tentacles she finally reached Moka. But just as soon as she was getting closer a bunch of tentacles stabbed Akasha in the shoulder blades and around her stomach. She winced in pain as she was reaching for Moka's rosary but was a bit far away.

"Mother!" Moka shouted

Akasha kept on trying to reach the rosary but was still far away.

"Its ok Moka...Everything will be fine" Akasha said as she finally reached the rosary

"What are you..." Moka was cut off with the rosary finally attached and a beam of light shined into the sky

"With this rosary your shinso blood will be sealed and you will be safe" Akasha said before Alucard was beginning to devour Akasha

"MOTHER!" Moka panicked

"Good-bye my daughter" Akasha said before she got eaten by Alucard

(Back to Tsukune and the others)

"The Sealing ceremony has begun!" Toufou Fuhai shouted

After he shouted the sky began to crack. Literally

"Um is that normal around here?!" I asked before the sky completely shattered and it began to blow a giant wind

"IM GUESSING NO!" Tsukune shouted

After he shouted we heard a voice were familiar with

"Tsukune!" Someone said

"Did you hear that?" Toufou Fuhai asked

"Im surprised that your ancient ears can hear" I said

Then Tsukune got knocked over by our friend Kurumu

"TSUKUNE! OH THANK GOD THAT YOUR OK!"

"SERIOUSLY!? WERE NEARLY BEING BLOWN TO TINY PEICES OR WORSE AND YOU NOW BEGIN SUFFOCATING OUR FRIEND WITH YOUR DAMN BOOBS!?" I shouted as I panicked

"Your just jealous cause your girlfriend doesn't suffocate you with her breasts" Kurumu taunted and she began to piss me off

"How did you get in here anyway?" Touhou Fuhai asked

"Oh I got in here by going into Moka's dreams. The Dream world is mostly like home for succubae everywhere."

"Fair enough! Lets get Tsukune and the old dude out of here!" I ordered

"Old dude?" Touhou Fuhai asked in a pissed mood

"CAN WE GET A MOVE ON!?" Tsukune asked impatiently

"Sorry" Kurumu and I said in unison

I then pulled my Avion idol and turned into my Avion form. Everyone then got on my back as I began to fly away into the sky on our way to the real world.

'So Moka is really...' Tsukune thought as his feelings were a bit hurt seeing Moka in her other form knowing she wasn't herself

Kurumu then saw him tearing up and began to cry a bit as well. She then coughed a bit and spat out blood

"Kurumu?! Is that blood?!" Tsukune asked in panic

"I used up a lot of energy and can't last much longer!" Kurumu said as she began to feel weak

I then screeched loudly as we entered the vortex leading to the real world as our adventure in Moka's memories came to an end

(To Fairy Tale HQ)

Kahlua was in the hanger tearing up a bit after hearing her mother scold her for loosing 2 of their caged colossi

'Is my mother right? Do I only cause trouble for Fairy Tale?' Kahlua thought in tears as she began to cry

She then opened her eyes and broke 2 colossi cages letting loose 2 small colossi. As the cages were shattered the colossi began to walk out and roar. The alarm then went off letting the crew members know that the colossi were loose

(the 11th and the 14th Colossi are on the loose)

Most of the Fairy tale guards were on their way so Kahlua only had a few minutes to do something before shes captured

"I got to set them free but I can only let 2 free...I'm sorry numbers 15, 8, and 6" Kahlua said sadly as she shut down the shields to the hanger.

"The shields are down! Stop them!" a guard shouted

Kahlua grabbed a parachute and hopped on top a colossus as both colossi and Kahlua leapt off the flying fortress

'Im sorry mother...But since you treated me with little respect...I have no choice...Good-bye' Kahlua thought as she and the 2 colossi were free-falling toward Hong-Kong.

She then let loose her parachute as she tried to hold on to the 11th Colossus. The other colossus was falling toward the Huang Mansion. This will basically cause both problems with Fairy Tale and Kahlua's feelings

'Don't worry Moka. your loving sister is on her way' Kahlua thought as she was parachuting her way to the mansion

* * *

**Well there you have it. Kahlua leaves Fairy Tale and its all because Lady Shuzen didn't give her any more respect. And now she takes 2 colossi out and is now on her way to Moka and her friends. Will they accept Kahlua after what she did at the Snow Village or will they try to kill her? Find out later. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Read and review and remember PEACE IN! :D**


	34. Blood on the hands

**HEY HEY HEY READERS OF THE WORLD! :D Sorry I took so long with the last chapter. I had writers block again. I hope your at least enjoying the book. **

**mastermind- I didn't really think about a friendly colossus since I played the game and all of them tried to kill me. Except for the 1st and partially the 5th. **

**Anyway here's chapter 34**

* * *

At the Huang Mansion a Fairy tale blimp arrived at their front yard. Both sides were eager to fire a bullet at the other but Akua didn't want any blood yet. As Akua and her squad of fairy tale soldiers began to rope down from their blimp Ling-Ling, Fang-Fang, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari stood their ground to prepare for someone powerful to take their friends away. As they ready themselves for a assault on the Huang Mansion

As Fairy Tale roped down from their blimp they went to the front door in a squad. After the Akua and her squad of soldiers roped down they went to the mansions front door they placed a charge on the front door.

"Charge in...set" A fairy tale soldier said as the charge is ready to blow the door

"CLEAR!" he shouted

As the fairy tale soldier shouted everyone ran from the door and stood back to see the door be blown up.

(BOOM!)

The door blew up and the squad of 6 Fairy tale soldiers charged in the Huang Mansion without knowing the dangers behind it. The Soldiers pointed their guns at Fei-Hong.

"You know...You shouldn't have broken into my mansion" Fei-Hong said as he began casting a summoning technique

"HE'S SUMMONING SOMETHING!" a soldier shouted

"Summon Salamader!" Fei-Hong shouted as the ground around him began to burn into a raging inferno as a large burning creature was staring the soldiers as it growls

"Oh shit..." One soldier said as he nearly peed himself at the sight of a giant monster on fire staring at the soldier

"IM OUTTA HERE!" Another soldier shouted as the creature began to chase the soldiers setting them on fire.

They then screamed in agony as they were burnt to a crisp as Fei-Hong began to walk away. As he walked away Akua began phasing through the wall and the fire was attempting to touch her but was blown away from her powerful Yokai energy.

'Impossible...That was my most powerful summon' Fei-Hong shouted in his mind

Akua then dashed at him and delivered a high-powered kick to his stomach which made him fly across the room and crash into a wall. He was knocked unconscious as Akua began walking towards the room where Moka, Tsukune, Toufou Fuhai and I were in and still unconscious.

"I'm almost there Moka...Just hold on" Akua said to herself as she made her way to the stairs

Before she began walking up the stairs someone threw needles at Akua but She was able to dodge them by phasing through the floor. As she phased back to the surface she saw the person that threw the needles.

"How dare you break into my house and knock out my husband!" Ten-Ten said in a hint of anger

"Hmph! and how dare you ruin my good coat." Akua said as she threw her coat aside and went into her fighting stance.

Ten-Ten drew out her needles and prepaired for combat. Both Ten-Ten and Akua were equally matched in combat but Akua has an advantage since she can phase in the ground. Ten-Ten threw 15 needles at Akua but as fast as Ten-Ten could throw she missed by Akua phasing through the ground.

"Damn it!" Ten-Ten shouted as she went to her fighting stance again.

She didn't know where she was going to phase out as she kept on looking around hoping she doesn't get her from behind. As she turned around Akua phased from behind Ten-Ten and used her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to cut Ten-Ten in 3 places.

She then screamed in pain letting the entire mansion know what happened

(To Fang-Fang and the others)

Fang-Fang, Yukari and Ling-Ling were in the same room defending Moka, Tsukune, Toufou Fuhai and me from the Fairy tale invaders. As they were still defending they felt multiple Yokai energy falling.

Fang-Fang gasped on the energy falling. Yukari noticed this as well and saw Fang-Fang run at the door

"Who fell? I felt someone's Yokai energy fall?" Yukari asked

"My Parents" Fang-Fang said in shock

Fang-Fang then tried ran out of the room and into the open.

"FANG-FANG WAIT!" Yukari shouted

As they went out of the room Akua phased through the ceiling. As she landed she turned and saw Moka still unconscious. She then blushed for some odd reason

'Moka's still cute as always' Thought to herself as she looked away and blushed.

Fang-Fang and Yukari were looking at Akua as like she's weird. Akua then looked at them and tried to calm down and cleared her throat trying make a straight face.

"What are you doing in the Huang Family Mansion?!" Fang-Fang asked in anger

Akua then chuckled a bit

"I'm only here to take Moka back" Akua said as she went into her fighting stance

Fang-Fang was frightened but he brought out his coin sword and went to a summoning possition. He wasn't afraid of fighting someone even a vampire. He then pulled out a slip of paper as he began to summon a monster

"Summon Phoenix!" Fang-Fang shouted.

He was trying to summon his monster. When suddenly

(CRASH!)

Everyone was blown back by the force of the collision. Both Yukari and Fang-Fang were blown to the ground but they slowly got up. They then looked and saw smoke.

"What just happened?" Yukari asked

"I don't know...But I don't think it was a phoenix I summoned" Fang-Fang said as the smoke nearly clears up

"Is that suppose to happen?" Akua asked in confusion

No one said anything as they continue to see smoke coming out of the crash site. As all 3 went closer a pair of glowing blue eyes could be seen through the smoke.

"At long last...The Colossus king shall..." Akua was talking but was cut off by something jumping out of the crater.

The creature landed on the roof and turned around and growled.

"Impossible...How did it get out of HQ!?" Akua shouted

"Is that one of those colossi that Matt told me?" Fang-Fang asked

"COLOSSUS!" Yukari shouted

(Its the 11th colossus and boy did it do a crash landing)

The colossus then roared into the sky making Yukari and Fang-Fang cover their ears.

Akua then moved backwards knowing someone must have let the colossus out

'How did the colossus get loose?' Akua thought to herself

All of a sudden Akua's Zepplin blew up as another colossus crashed into the ground and then leapt on top of the Huang Mansion roof

(Its the 14th colossus)

"Another one of ours!?" Akua shouted in shock

"Fang-Fang?" Yukari asked

"I didn't summon that one either" Fang-Fang

"So...How did they get here?" Yukari asked

"I don't know..." Fang-Fang said but was cut off in mid sentence

"IT WAS ME!" a female voice shouted as a woman with a white dress parachuted from the sky.

She then unbuckled her parachute and landed on the ground tearing up a bit and

"KAHLUA?!" Akua shouted in extreme surprise

"What are you doing here?!" Yukari asked with her wand gripped tightly with anger

"I'm...Leaving Fairy Tale" Kahlua said while wiping away her tears

Akua then gasped in horror as she heard that

"Wh...What? Why would you even think of such a thing?!"

"Everyone treats me like im a killer! AND I DIDNT WANT TO KILL ANYONE!" Kahlua shouted as she began to cry and pulled her limiters off of her ears making her arms into razor sharp bat wings

Akua saw this and tried to jump backwards to avoid her sisters wings. Both her and Kahlua feelings were hurt

"This is bad...I need to get Moka and escape from this place" Akua said to herself

The 2 small colossi tried to tackle her but she was able to escape by phasing through the ground. Both colossi slammed into each other head on. Akua then phased to the roof of the

"I'm afraid that escape is no longer an option" a male voice suddenly said out loud

"I should have known you would be involved with my sister and her friends..." Akua said

The man then came out of the shadows and reviled himself

"Touhou Fuhai" Akua finished her sentence

"Ahh Akua Shuzen...You haven't changed a bit. Not only didn't you grow and inch but your breast too"

Akua then gasped and blushed a bit as Touhou Fuhai began to laugh

"HEY! DONT TALK ABOUT MY BREASTS YOU PERVERT!" Akua shouted as she covered her chest. Touhou Fuhai was still laughing at her embarrassment.

'This guy must be as perverted as Gin' Yukari thought to herself as she was creped out

"Anyway...I'm on a mission to get Moka back and I'm not afraid to shed blood" Akua said with darkness in her voice

"MOTHER, FATHER!" Fang-Fang shouted

Both Ten-Ten and Fei-Hong were both tied up and both of them were wounded by Akua.

"Akua...You are a monster" Kahlua said with tears running down her cheek

"I don't care on what you say anymore sister...All that matters is that if I get Moka back everyone will survive" Akua said

"That's not going to happen...I've already hidden them" Touhou Fuhai

After he spoken the 2 colossi went inside the room where everyone was unconscious

"Hmph it looks like our colossi are going to find out if you're telling the truth" Akua said

As both colossi went inside Kahlua, Touhou Fuhai, and Akua all went into a fighting stance as there was going to be a 2 on 1 battle when all of a sudden a colossus was thrown out of the room. Both Akua and Touhou Fuhai jumped off the roof once the colossus was coming at them. It then hit the roof demolishing the building and its armored back.

"What the hell was that!?" Akua shouted

'Damn it he came out of hiding too early' Touhou Fuhai shouted in his mind

The other colossus was knocked over at the entrance. As the 14th colossus tried to get up it got pulled back inside as it roared.

"What's going on?!" Kahlua asked in panic

Everyone then heard roaring and rocks being pounded. The colossus was then also thrown out of the room as hit the armor protecting its back was torn off by hand.

**(Music: Mental Meta Metal - Red vs Blue) (A/N I kinda thought this music matches)**

Someone was then walking out of the room as he cracked his knuckles as he was holding the armor of the colossus as the colossus he threw closer to the door began releasing black tendrils and went into the dark room

"You!?" Kahlua shouted in shock

"So it is true" Akua said with darkness in her voice

I then walked out of the room with rage burning in my eyes.

'You fool...Your not ready to face Akua yet!'

"Matt is back!" I said while slamming the armor down onto the ground causing massive damage to the walls and floors and creating a small crater

'Impossible!...How can he gain that much power from 12 colossi idols' Touhou Fuhai shouted in his head

The 11th Colossus bursts out of the rubble roaring at me. As it came charging at me I dodged out of the way making it hit its head on a wall.

"Impressive but lets see if he's the real deal though" Akua said as she and Touhou Fuhai began to watch me take on the colossus

As the colossus began to get up I punched through a wall and took a huge lead pipe out of the wall. I then twirled it around and began to taunt the colossus by motioning it to come at me. Its eyes then glowed red and began charging at me. I then got angrier and yelled into the sky with blinding rage. Along with my necklace glowing brightly yokai energy began to sky-rocket and blowing everyone back

"He snapped!" Touhou Fuhai shouted

"Ugh! How does he have all that power!?" Yukari shouted as she ran back into the room

'so this is the power of a colossus king' Akua and Touhou Fuhai thought in unison

As the colossus tried to tackle me I began sliding underneath it and punched its stomach causing severe pain and making it fall on its side. I then walked over with blinding rage to the colossus grabbed its legs and threw it against the wall causing more pain. I was still seething with rage even with the colossus severely in pain. As it crawled out of the wreckage it then got up as I walked close to it while snapping the lead pipe in half

Yukari was shaken with extreme fear as well as Fang-Fang

'Whats wrong with Matt...He's Usually calm right' Fang-Fang thought in fear

Back at my battle the colossus was finally free from the rubble. As it began to stand up straight I jumped back a few feet away from the hurt colossus. It's eyes then glowed red as it began to charge at me again. At the last second as it was 3 feet away I jumped into the air and landed on its back. It tried to shake me off but I was holding on to its hairy back tightly. I then grabbed its head and began to pull on it with all of my strength. It began to roar in agony as I kept on pulling on it.

Meanwhile Kokoa came into the room where Yukari, Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling were watching my fight in fear.

"What's going on?! I felt high powered Yokai energy coming from Matt!" Kokoa said as she began seeing me pull on the head of the Colossus.

"Matt snapped again!" Yukari shouted

"Again?" Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling and Kokoa asked

"Yes...Matt lost his parents at a very young age and he was struggling as he roamed the streets with no family or friends" Yukari said while she tears up in both fear and sadness

"Really?" Ling-Ling asked

"No wonder Matt snapped" said Fang-Fang

At my battle I kept on pulling on the wounded Colossi's head still trying to kill it. It still tried to shake around trying to make me fall off. At any rate it's attempts weren't working with my power still increasing.

"NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN!" I screamed with extreme rage

With all my might its began to roar in agony again as I kept on pulling it with all of my strength. As I pulled on its head I began to hear tearing noises as the colossus began to roar in agony until

"TIME FOR YOU... TO DIE!" I screamed as I ripped its head off and colossi blood was spraying into the air

Everyone stared at me in horror of what I did and freaked out

"GAH!" Kokoa and Yukari gasped in horror

"Oh my god!" Ling-Ling said

'Barbaric idiot!' Touhou Fuhai thought

"So it IS true...This guy is the Colossus king" Akua said as she saw me slamming the head on the ground

"Now your next!" I shouted at Akua as I continued to seethe with rage

"I don't think so! Unless you want innocent blood on your hands!" Akua shouted as she jumped to Ten-Ten and Fei-Hong

"NO! wait!" Fang-Fang shouted

"AKUA STOP THIS NOW!" Another female voice shouted

Everyone looked around and saw no one shouting. Until a wall collapsed reveling Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu.

"Guys?" I shouted

"Matt! are you...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT COLOSSUS!?" Tsukune shouted as he saw the headless colossus beginning to unleash black tendrils out of its neck and hitting my necklace

"Umm... After we got back from Moka's rosary...I kind of lost my mind"

'Kinda? He went full-on berserk!' Kurumu shouted in her mind

"If I go with you Akua... Do you promise to spare everyone's life? Even the colossus kings?" Moka asked as she walked towards Akua

Akua then smiled and then nodded as another zeppelin came down with a rope.

"Wait Moka what are you saying?!" Tsukune asked

"Forgive me Tsukune but I have to leave...For your protection" Moka said with a heavy heart

Moka then jumped to Akua's side and they grabbed the rope as they began to fly away

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted and began tearing up

Everyone saw the zeppelin flying away knowing that Moka is gone

"Tsukune...I'm sorry" I said as I began to calm myself down.

I then saw Kahlua walking toward me. As she walked closer I went into fighting stance

"Wait!" Kahlua shouted

I got confused as she asked me not to fight

"Im done working for fairy tale!" Kahlua said as she threw her badge to the ground "All I want to do it help you put an end to my mothers plan"

"And what is that plan?" I asked

"To destroy humanity" She said making me have goose bumps

"Very well I'll stand down...But if you turn back to Fairy Tale I will not hesitate to bring you down...Understood" I asked in anger

She then nodded quickly letting me know she understands and she's afraid

"Ok...Now if you will excuse me I wish to be with my Girlfriend" I said as I walked away from Kahlua

(In the bedroom)

Mizore was sad that I was away inside Moka's rosary. Both she and our children missed me. As I knocked on the door she then turned around and saw me all fatigued.

"MATT...YOUR BACK!" Mizore said as she ran to me and hugged me

"OH MIZORE IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" I said holding Mizore tightly and kissing her with passion.

"Don't worry...I know how you can make it up for me" she said with a smile

"After everyone sleeps?" I asked with a smile

"Of course...Why else would we need privacy" She said while kissing me again

After we kissed we walked outside to see a crashed Fairy Tale zeppelin on fire and in lots of pieces

"You think we can get to fairy tale's headquarters if this thing got fixed?" Kahlua asked

"Are you kidding its destroyed!" Yukari shouted

"Relax...I can fix this" I said

"How are you going to fix this?!" Kokoa shouted

"Little elbow grease...spit...duct tape...and a lot a crazy glue" I said as I got the duct tape out

All of a sudden the engines blew up making everyone fall over from the blast

"Ummm...Make it a truckload of Gorilla glue." Kahlua suggested

"Agreed" I said

"But Tsukune needs to become stronger to fight off fairy tale!" Touhou Fuhai said as he walked over

"Alright so its agreed...You train Tsukune and Kahlua and I will repair the Zeppelin." I said

"Alright...We will begin your training tomorrow...Understand Tsukune Aono?" Touhou Fuhai asked

"Understood" Tsukune said with confidence

All of a sudden more pieces of the zeppelin began to fall off and another engine blew up.

"Ummm...I can fix that" I said

* * *

**Well there you have it. Kahlua has left Fairy tale and has joined Matt and the others on their quest to stop fairy tale from destroying humanity. With only 3 more Colossi to go the king will arrive soon so hold on to your hats because its training time! Hope you enjoyed chapter 34. Read and review please and remember...PEACE IN! :D**


	35. Training Time

**Hey Guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I typed a LOT of words then usual. Plus Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 34. So here's number 35**

**Also mastermind: Thanks. It was kinda difficult to find good music. But I was able to find some. But still thanks for the compliment on the music :)**

**Some-guy: Thanks :)**

* * *

(At Fairy Tale HQ)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAHLUA LET LOOSE 2 OF OUR COLOSSI!?" Lady Shuzen shouted with anger

"T-t-that's what I mean you h-h-highness...Y-y-your d-daughter betrayed us!" one of the guards said in fear

She then growled with fury as she smashed the guards head into the ground. The other guards ran like hell after they saw the deceased guards blood overflowing all over the floor

"Kahlua out of the dumbest things you have ever done...THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE IDIOTIC!" Lady Shuzen shouted in rage

"You want us to retrieve her your highness?" another guard asked

"That wont be necessary" the masked king said in the shadows of the room

He then walked out in the open in a dark and mysterious way

"What do you suggest we do masked king?" Lady Shuzen asked

"Nothing..." The Masked King said with seriousness in his voice

"Oh?" Lady Shuzen asked

"She broken her oath to Fairy Tale and is now an enemy to us" The Masked King said

"I suppose your correct masked king...She did betray us" Lady Shuzen said with a hint of anger

"Excellent...Now...We must prepare for Moka's arrival" The masked king said as he walked into the shadows

"Yes...The plan must continue as scheduled" Lady Shuzen

(Meanwhile to Matt and the others)

Kahlua and I were trying to fix the zeppelin but with most of the main pieces either blown up or melted it made repairing the zeppelin difficult

"Matt? This might be harder than I thought" Kahlua said as she was hammering away at the nails

"You think?" I asked in a hint of anger

As Kahlua was hammering more nails some pieces of the zeppelin began to fall off.

"Great!" I shouted while doing a face palm"

I was so frustrated I didn't notice Touhou Fuhai

"Hey Matt?" someone said

"Not now Kahlua im frustrated!"

"That wasn't me" Kahlua said

I growled a bit letting her know I'm getting angry. I then turned around and saw some man standing behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I'm Touhou Fuhai. I'm just in my real form" the man said

"You had a real form?" Kahlua asked

"Indeed. Anyway Matt I need your assistance with Tsukune's training"

"Umm. I'm kinda busy with the Zeppelin" I reminded him

"Yes but I need to know how powerful your strength is" Touhou Fuhai

I was confused considering that Tsukune is human. even though he had vampire blood inside of him. He also transformed into a ghoul and tried to kill me.

"Whats the point of Tsukune's training?" I asked

"He told me that he wants to become stronger. So since your one of the strongest monsters I ever seen I figured you be perfect for Tsukune's training"

I was unsure if this would be a good idea. Not only would Tsukune be seriously hurt or worse killed. Im basically scared considering I don't want to kill Tsukune

"So can you assist me?" Touhou Fuhai asked

"Very well...Ill help out." I told him as we began to walk away from the wrecked Zeppelin

Kahlua saw me walking away and was curious

"Hey wait! Where you going?!" Kahlua asked

"Don't worry I'm just borrowing Matt for a few minutes" Touhou Fuhai said

"Oh ok... can you come back soon? I can't fix this myself" Kahlua requested

"I wont be long" I said to Kahlua and then walked away with Touhou Fuhai

(In a bedroom at the Huang Family Mansion)

Kurumu was in bed stirring in her sleep. She was dreaming back to when Tsukune was crying about finding out that the pink haired version of Moka wasn't her real form. As she began to see Tsukune walk closer and closer to the pink haired Moka Kurumu began to fade away

'Tsukune' Kurumu thought to herself as she faded away

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu shouted as she woke up from her nightmare

She then looked around as she was really soaked from her own sweat. As she finished looking around she then sighed as she got out of bed. As she got out of bed the bedroom door was being knocked on.

"Who is it?" Kurumu asked

"Its Ling-Ling and Yukari" They both said

"Can we come in?" Yukari asked

"Sure. Its open" Kurumu said as she got her skirt and sweatshirt on

As the door opened up all the way Ling-Ling and Yukari noticed that Kurumu was very sweaty

"Are you ok?" Yukari asked

"Uh. Yeah just a bad dream" Kurumu said

She then realized that Tsukune wasn't here

"Wheres Tsukune?"

"I just saw him with Touhou Fuhai...Also something about training with someone" Yukari said

"Training?... With who?" Kurumu asked

Yukari didn't say anything since she knows that the news will freak her out

"With who Yukari!?" Kurumu shouted

"With Matt" Ling-Ling said

Kurumu then gasped in horror. Yukari and Ling-Ling began trying to calm Kurumu down

"YOU LET TSUKUNE TRAIN WITH MATT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO THAT LION COLOSSUS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kurumu asked loudly while freaking in extreme levels

"No Tsukune wanted this to save his friend." Ling-Ling said

"Don't worry. We'll take you to them" She continued

They then left the room and were on their way to find Tsukune

(Back to Kahlua)

Kahlua was still trying to fix the zeppelin but most of the pieces were still burnt and turned to ash or was too damaged to place in the zeppelin.

"Oh what do I do..." Kahlua wondered and saw most of the pieces burning

She then looked around and saw a parked limo that had the name Fang-Fang on the front license plate and began to have an idea

"Hmm maybe that can work!" Kahlua said as she walked toward the limo and grabbed some power tools

(To Matt and Touhou Fuhai)

Touhou Fuhai and I walked to some sort of pool of water

"What's with the..." I got cut off by him pushing me into the pool of water.

As I fell in I was on the ground instead of being underwater

"AHHHHHH!" I was screaming as I was lying on the ground

As I continue to yell like I was falling Kokoa, Fang-Fang, and Tsukune were staring at me like I was weird. After about 4 minutes Kokoa slapped me across the face making me stop

"Matt...Your scaring us..." Kokoa said in a cranky manner

"Sorry" I said while blushing and got up

"So whats with the screaming?" Fang-Fang asked

"I thought I was drowning?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"Your fine. This is just an illusion for everyone to train" Fang-Fang said

"Illusion?" I asked

"Yes. You can cause as much destruction as you want." Kokoa said with slight excitement as she swung a surprise attack at Fang-Fang and got hit

"Hmm" I was thinking of knocking a building over. I then raised my hand to knock a building down but was stopped by Touhou Fuhai.

"We don't have time for that now. Tsukune needs your assistance" He reminded me

"Right. Let's go" I said as I began to walk away with Touhou Fuhai and Tsukune.

(Back to Kurumu)

She, Yukari and Ling-Ling were trying to find Tsukune till they saw Mizore with her newborns. Unfortunately for her they were crying.

"Shhh shhhh its ok my children. Your mother Mizore is here." She said as she was feeding both Keito and Mona a bottle of newborn formula.

"Hey Mizore" Yukari said quietly trying not to disturb her

"Oh hi guys" Mizore said while smiling

"Do you need help?" Yukari asked

"If you can please...Matts busy with the Zeppelin and I'm busy with the kids" She asked while

"Actually Matt's helping Tsukune with his training for some odd reason" Ling-Ling said

"Really?"

"Yeah. Touhou Fuhai needed Matt to test his and Tsukune's strength" Ling-Ling said as Mizore gave Mona to her

"Kurumu freaked out about that!" Yukari added

"Ling-Ling please...Tell me where Tsukune is!" Kurumu begged

"Theres a pool of water that leads to an illusion world. That's where everyone's at" Ling-Ling told her with honesty

"Thanks Ling-Ling" Kurumu said as she ran off and jumped into the pool

Ling-Ling then looked at Mona and started to tickle her a bit making her giggle a bit

"Hey little one" Ling-Ling said as she continued to tickle her

Mona then began to feel like she's going to sneeze

"Uh Mizore? What will happen when a baby snow..."

She then sneezed and froze Ling-Ling's face solid

"That... That will happen" Mizore said as she continued to feed Keito his formula

(To Tsukune and Matts Training)

I was fighting Tsukune while I was in my Cenobia form (14th Colossus). As I was charging at Tsukune he dodged my attack by vaulting over me. He tried to punch my back armor but all it did was cause his hands to bleed. As he landed on his feet I turned around and began to charge at him again. This time I was able to hit him and he flew into a building. Even though I was slightly holding back it still made a giant mark on the building

Tsukune then fell from the wall and was slowly picking himself up. As he was kneeling down I reverted back to my human form and charged at him with full force.

"YOU!" Tsukune shouted as he tried to punch me with full force

I was able to block his attack with no effort.

"Your too simple Tsukune...You got to do better than THAT!" I said as I slammed him to the ground and tried to twist his arm off

He was wincing in pain as I kept on twisting his arm.

"Matt stop...This training has gone far enough" Touhou Fuhai said

"Alright" I said as I got off of Tsukune

"If you can't block one of Matt's powered punches what chance would you have against Akua? Shes already mastered the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou and she might as well take your life" Touhou Fuhai said as he and I began to walk away

"Sorry Tsukune but this training was a waste of my time" I said in a sad mood

He didn't take it well as he began to tear up in anger

"Wait! If you cant teach me how to use the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou...Can you at least find a way for me to at least block her attack?!...PLEASE I BEG OF YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO SAVE MOKA!" Tsukune begged

Both Touhou Fuhai and I came to a complete stop and looked at Tsukune. This reminded me like when I felt useless to everyone but due to the absorbing of 13 colossi I felt stronger than usual. I then began to think if I can become stronger than it might be possible that Tsukune can become strong as well.

"Is there a way to make him powerful?" I asked Touhou Fuhai

"Hmmm...There might be a way" he said

"Really?!"

"Hold on there old timer! ...Whats the catch?" I asked in suspicion

"Tsukune needs to use yokai abilitys but since he's part human it might be impossible...Theres only 1 way to let him use abilities"

"And that's...?" I wondered

"The Human Modification" Touhou Fuhai said in seriousness in his voice "This will allow you to use your vampire powers but I do not recommend it"

"Why? Will it kill him?" I asked

"The Success chance is dangerously low... If the operation fails...HE WILL DIE"

Tsukune then felt his arm shaking along wit his Holy Lock which is sealing his ghoul form. The look and sweat on his face says that he wants to do it to save Moka. Even if it costs him his life

"I...I...want..." Tsukune said in a nervous way

"WAIT!" a voice shouted behind me making myself freak out

All of us looked behind me to see Kurumu

"Kurumu! How many times must I remind everyone not to sneak..." I got cut off

"Modify what...and if it fails you will die?!" Kurumu said while getting upset

'Oh man I hate it when Kurumu gets this upset' I thought to myself

"DON'T DO IT TSUKUNE! PLEASE!" Kurumu shouted in tears

He then sighed in depression still unable to make his decision

"Matt?" Tsukune asked

"It's your call Tsukune... If you want to do this then...I'll help out however I can" I said letting him know I care for him as his best friend

"I'll do it!" Tsukune decided

"TSUKUNE NO!" Kurumu shouted

"Don't worry Kurumu. Even If I'm human I have to do this...Moka needs our help and I have to be there to comfort her

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she continued to look in his eyes all she can see is Moka. She then began to tear up and she ran away from us.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune tried to call her back but she kept on running

As he stood there I tapped him on his shoulder trying to remind him he made his choice

"Tsukune...If your ready we got work to do" I said to Tsukune and he nodded

"So how will Tsukune get his Modification?"

(To the Huang Mansion)

Mizore and Ling-Ling were putting the kids to bed. As they quietly left the room Fang-Fang came behind them

"Oh Brother...What brings you here?" Ling-Ling asked

"Training is exhausting so I came back to rest a little" Fang-Fang said

All of a sudden there was a huge clash of metal coming from the front yard

"What is Kahlua doing out there?" Mizore asked

"I don't know but im checking it out" Fang-Fang said as he went for the front door

Before he opened the door the noise was getting louder.

As he opened the door he shouted "HEY! WHATS GOING ON OUT TH...OH MY GOD!"

"What with all the screaming Fang-Fang?" Mizore asked in curiosity

"MY LIMO HAS BEEN VANDALIZED! AND WHATS WORSE KAHLUA IS USING THEM FOR THE ZEPPELIN!" Fang-Fang shouted in horror

"Oh relax...Im sure that our mother and father can replace it" Ling-Ling said trying to cheer him up

"BUT I GOT THAT LIMO FOR CHRISTMAS!" Fang-Fang cried out while Kahlua was pulling the engine out of the hood

Fang-Fang then gasped in horror and fainted in the sight of Kahlua lifting the heavy engine to the Zeppelin

"She really has no respect for other peoples property" Mizore said

"No she does not" Ling-Ling agreed

* * *

**Sorry I was taking long for this story. I'm still doing this story I was just taking a break. I also had writers block so while I was playing GTA V I was thinking of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Read and Review and remember PEACE IN!**


	36. Complications

**HEY HEY HEY READERS OF THE WORLD! :) I hope you're enjoying the fanfic cause I worked very hard. Also I had difficulty since I've been watching my dog without help multiple times and I've had a hard time finding time for myself. Anyway here's my responses for todays reviews**

**Some-guy: That's actually what I was thinking but instead of Dormin I was thinking of using Akua's sister Jasmine as she becomes a Shadow Queen. Or a Dark Empress. Its the voters call. After she died she became a Shadow Queen and begins to unleash her dark army into the world**

**mastermind: Thanks for the compliment and you'll find out soon. Also thanks for the suggestions. Most of the girls are always emotional since it involved Tsukune. Except for Kokoa mostly when shes angry and doesn't like Tsukune that much. Plus Kahlua is somewhat of a crier and is mostly spontaneous. Also im not mad. **

**Also readers of the world. Can I get some more readers? Im nearing 5,000 views as I want to keep the gravy train rolling :) Thanks everyone. YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ROCK! :D**

* * *

Kurumu kept on running from Tsukune since her heart got shattered from his choice to take the human modification. She continued to run while crying. Until she tripped and fell onto the floor hard as a rock.

"Please...Someone stop Tsukune...Please" Kurumu begged while still crying her eyes out

(To Tsukune)

Tsukune prepared himself for the modification with his shirt off and his legs crossed.

"So...How will this modification work?" I asked Touhou Fuhai in curiosity

"I need to inject him with these needles. With them injected his cells will be reconstructed and he'll be able to use Yokai abilities."

"I hope for Moka's sake this will work" I said with worry

"Tsukune...Are you ready?...Once the operation begins we can't stop and you'll begin to suffer in extreme pain"

"Im ready...Lets begin" Tsukune said with seriousness in his voice

Touhou Fuhai took his glasses off and changed into his younger form.

"Very well...Lets begin" Touhou Fuhai

"Wow...I thought you were an old guy" I said in amazement of his form changing

Touhou Fuhai set up a barrier to protect the our friends and the portal to the human world.

"Whats with the barrier?" I asked

"It's for everyones protection...In case something horrific happens" Touhou Fuhai said while taking a needle out

He then jumped over Tsukune throwing a needle at him. Hitting Tsukune in the shoulder. It pinched him at first but then it pounded his shoulder causing him excruciating pain. He then grabbed his shoulder while wincing in pain trying with all of his might not to scream in pain.

"Very impressive Tsukune...You managed to take the needle without screaming in agony." Touhou Fuhai said in an impressed manner

"I don't know Touhou Fuhai. I think he needs to wait a bit for the pain to stop before we can continue." I suggested

"NO! Keep going!" Tsukune shouted with determination

"Wow...I wish I had his can-do attitude" I said with amazement

"Very well Tsukune. We'll continue with the operation. But I must warn you that we have 108 needles to go" Touhou Fuhai said.

I was freaked out once Touhou Fuhai said he had to use 109 needles for this human modification operation.

"Thank god I'm not part of this operation" I said with relief

As Touhou Fuhai threw the next needle Tsukune screamed in pain and agony. This was still freaking me out even though I'm not being operated on

(To Kurumu)

Meanwhile Kurumu screamed out of nowhere as she woke up in front of Kokoa, Yukari and Ling-Ling

"Kurumu...Are you ok?!" Yukari asked

She then coughed up blood and shivered all of a sudden

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kokoa asked

"My...mother told me that a lonely, heartbroken succubus would get weaken. She was right!" Kurumu said while shivering

"What do you mean?" Ling-Ling asked

"You guys remember when I raped Tsukune?" Kurumu asked

"Yes!" Yukari shouted in a slightly angry way

"Wait! You did what?" Kokoa asked while her nose bled a bit

"Lets not talk about that." Yukari tried to escape the conversation

"Anyway! Why did you do that Kurumu?" Ling-Ling asked

"I did that because it was for me to live...Succubae need love in order to live...That is why I did it. But even if I had sex with him Tsukune didn't love me back like I wanted." Kurumu said and began to cry

"Soooo since he didn't love you..." Kokoa tried to put the pieces together but was having a hard time

"If Tsukune ends up with Moka...I'LL DIE!" Kurumu cried

As soon as she began to cry Tsukune's screams could be heard from across the illusion town

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu shouted as she ran towards the screams

"Where are you going?!" Yukari shouted but was ignored

(Back to Tsukune)

Touhou Fuhai used 108 needles on Tsukune and was low on energy. I saw Tsukune knocked out from all of those needles sticking into him like a pincushion

"Tsukune are you ok?" I asked

Tsukune was in an unconscious since he was hit by 108 needles

"Finally...were down to the last needle" Touhou Fuhai said

"Um not to be a party pooper but I think he's had enough pain. I don't think he can take anymore" I suggested

"Indeed Matt...Which is why I'm suspending the operation...You put up a good fight Tsukune" Touhou Fuhai said as he began to walk away but stumbled a bit

'Damn it... I used up too much energy for the operation' Touhou Fuhai thought to himself

I then looked at Tsukune as he was still unconscious. After a few seconds I figured I should let him rest

As Tsukune was still unconscious but without us noticing. His vampire energy was beginning to rise.

'Moka...Im trying hard...to protect you...But I cant seem to protect anyone.' Tsukune thought to himself in burning rage

"Somethings not right...Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" I asked

Tsukune's Yokai energy was beginning to rise so much that I was beginning to sense it

'I swear... ... I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Tsukune yelled in his head

When we began to leave a powerful dark aura was coming from Tsukune

**(Music: Shippuuden - Kouen) (A/N Having a difficult time finding the right song for this combat.)**

"Whats going on?!" I asked

"Tsukunes vampire blood is reacting to the human modification" Touhou Fuhai shouted as we began to see Tsukune in a monster form.

His skin was black with red glowing cracks and grew bat wings. His eyes began to look at us even though they glow red with rage and vampire fury and extended his wings. Then without warning flew directly at us at ultra high-speed punching Touhou Fuhai.

"Touhou Fuhai!" I shouted

I then turned around and was introduced with a powerful punch to the face. I flipped backwards and landed on my feat skidding backwards. The power from Tsukune was intense and was still increasing. He then roared into the sky piercing our ears. I covered mine and began to wince a bit and hold on to my ears and head in pain. After he stopped roared I released the grip on my head and began to reach for my Basaran idol on my necklace and tore the idol off. I then began to transform into Basaran.

"Now you've done it Tsukune..."I said in a hint a rage during transformation

After my transformation was complete I roared at Tsukune and began to charge at him firing multiple ancient energy bursts

Kurumu then arrived and was shocked to see Tsukune as a monster.

"Ts-Tsukune?" Kurumu tried to say in tears

Tsukune dashed at me at high speeds and uppercut my head and made me stand on 2 legs. I had no idea he was this powerful. I then slammed my stone hooves down on top of the Demonized Tsukune but missed. He was right on top of my head and he used a dark aura blast causing a lot of yokai energy to be unleashed. It hit my stone

Kurumu was watching in horror behind the barrier

"What is happening?!" Kurumu asked in shock

"Tsukune's vampire blood reacted to the human modification. He can no longer be called human" Touhou Fuhai said

"What happened to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked

"He's a ghoul that failed to become a vampire and is now on a rampage." Touhou Fuhai said as more explosions were caused by me blasting Tsukune

"I got to stop them both" Kurumu said while trying to walk through the barrier and got painfully shocked

"No! The barrier will stop anyone even people outside the barrier "

"I beg you Touhou Fuhai... Please turn Tsukune back to normal!" Kurumu asked in tears

"Very well... I will try...Matt! I need you to hold back on your attacks! If I can inject the final needle into Tsukune's heart he should turn back to normal!" Touhou Fuhai shouted

I was still struggling with Tsukune's ghoul form. His power kept on increasing and he's loosing all human senses. I fired multiple rounds of ancient energy at Tsukune. All of them missed him as he dashed at high speeds again and uppercut my again. This time he used more power in his punch and knocked me on my back. Tsukune then leapt into the air and unleashed a full powered blast on my unarmored stomach. Touhou Fuhai was behind Tsukune. As he was just about to throw the last needle to end Tsukune's modification he flew at high speeds behind him and blasted Touhou Fuhai with the same energy that blasted me.

"TOUHOU FUHAI! NO!" Kurumu shouted in tears

**(Music ends)**

I then reverted back to my human form and was barely conscious. I was hit in the back of my head by Tsukune so hard that I began to have flashbacks of my childhood as I blacked out

(Flashback)

I was only 8 years old as it was 3 years after my parents died from Kuyou. As I was walking down a sidewalk I saw a little girl with white hair crying

"Hey little girl are you ok?" I asked

"N-No...My sister did something unforgiveable!" The little girl said in tears

"What did she do?"

"She hurt my friends just so she can protect me...But she doesn't understand how I feel!" She shouted

"Well...If you want I can be your friend" I asked

"Y...You would be friends with someone who has an over protective sister?" She asked

"Id be friends with anyone that feels alone or sad" I said with a smile

She then smiled and began to tear up a little as she said "Thank you"

"So whats your name?" I asked

"Jasmine...Jasmine Shuzen" She said

"Nice to meet you. My name is Matt Golding"

We did a lot of stuff for 3 days. We went to the park and played on the playground. We had ice cream and talked about what we wanted for Christmas or birthday. She was my only friend before I went to Yokai academy.

On the 3rd day we heard a group of angry people shouting "Vampire!"

as the voices gotten louder Jasmine began to shake in fear and cry again

"What the fuck? Vampires don't exist! Did they all take drugs?!" I wondered in confusion until I was pushed off a cliff and blacked out

After a few hours I got back up and saw Jasmines body impaled and was in shock

(End of Flashback)

As I woke up from my unconscious state I saw Tsukune walking towards Kurumu. She was looking at Tsukune with sorrow and fear.

'Tsukunes not trying to attack me...That must mean that his soul is still intact'

"Kurumu! Stand Back!" Touhou Fuhai shouted as he began to charge his Yojitsu beam

"What the..." I said as I was still dazed

"Tsukune is too dangerous to be kept alive... He'll destroy the world" Touhou Fuhai shouted

I then got back up and began to hold on to Tsukune making sure he doesn't move

"NOW!...HIT HIM NOW BEFORE HE GETS LOOSE!" I shouted loudly while Touhou Fuhai was still charging his power

"NO! Tsukune means more to me than the world!" Kurumu shouted in tears

She then tried to cross the barrier while suffering in pain by the effects of the barrier

"Kurumu! NO! You'll die before you cross here!" Touhou Fuhai

"I don't care! I wont let any of you guys kill Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted with determination

As she continued with all her might to get past the barrier her flesh was starting to get pierced while the barrier was trying to prevent her from crossing.

'I cant believe she's actually crossing the barrier' Touhou Fuhai thought in amazement

As she finally crossed the barrier Kurumu ran to Tsukune and kissed him stopping him from destroying us

'Its ok Tsukune...Im here for you' Kurumu thought as she continued to kiss Tsukune

Touhou then threw his needle at Tsukune's chest causing his demonic form to break. He was finally human again. As his form faded both Kurumu and Tsukune fell unconscious

"Very impressive Kurumu...Very Impressive" Touhou Fuhai said as Kurumu began to smile in her unconscious state

I began to pick myself up as I shook myself awake seeing both Kurumu and Tsukune knocked out

"GUYS!" I shouted

"Their fine Matt. There's nothing to worry about anymore"

"Huh... Alright... I'm got to go help Mizore with the kids and then Kahlua with the zeppelin" I said walking away from the demolished area

"Very well" Touhou Fuhai said

"What was that memory about...? Who was Jasmine and Who was her over protective sister?" I said to myself

'I'll figure it out later. Heads up everyone...Next stop: Fairy Tale HQ' I thought to myself with confidence as I walked through the portal and went to the human world

* * *

**Well. Fairy Tale HQ is just about here! Are you readers ready for some EPIC COMBAT!? :) HANG ON TO YOUR HATS EVERYONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON. JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME. Read and review please and remember PEACE IN!**


	37. Attack and Conquer

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I just received 5,000 views! Thank you readers of the world! :D. Anyway heres responses for the reviews**

**Some-guy: Haven't really thought of it since the story got this far. But you might have a point. I'm thinking Rosario+Colossus. Do you guys agree?**

**Again thanks for the 5,000 views. You are all awesome!**

**(Warning! Lemons on this chapter)**

* * *

It was 8pm and everyone was asleep and Kahlua and I are nearly finished with the zeppelin.

"Were almost done!" Kahlua shouted with joy

"All we need is the gas tank" I said

"I'll get it!" Kahlua shouted as she ran towards Fang-Fangs vandalized limo

I was watching in a freaked out manner since I forgot that Kahlua is a vampire but isn't really all that bright

"Are you going to be able to lift that?" I asked

She then yanked the limo's fuel tank right out from the limo's trunk and carried it to the zeppelin

"Matt? Did you ask me something?" She asked after she put the fuel tank in the zeppelin

"Um... Never mind" I said still wierded out

I was still wondering if Kahlua is retarded or just plain clueless. I was still thinking when All of a sudden my eyesight was covered by a pair of ice-cold hands

"Guess who?" a female voice whispered into my ear

"Umm... My little snow bunny?" I easily guessed.

Mizore then let go of my head, spun me around till my face and hers saw each other and gave me a kiss. She then slipped her tongue in my mouth as we began exploring each others mouths. As she was moving her tongue around she began moaning with lust as she requested for more action. She then pulled me into a bedroom as quick as she could with no one knowing. Mizore then shut and locked the door so that we weren't disturbed. I was concerned about Keito and Mona though.

"Um sweaty? Are the kids asleep?" I asked while watching Mizore taking her clothes off

"Yes. They were fed and are now sleeping...Now lets get you ready for the night of your life" Mizore said seductively as she was now naked.

'Oh wow...Even though I already saw her naked I still can't believe I lost my virginity to a beautiful girl like Mizore' I thought to myself as she began to undress me.

As she took my pants off she tackled me and we landed on the bed and began making out fiercely. As she was kissing me deeply she then took my underpants off and began stroking my manhood as soft as she can. It felt really good as I moaned a little as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. We were both enjoying each other as the time went by. As she was stroking my manhood I began fingering her vagina. She then moaned a little as I poked deeper and deeper. I then began to fondle her breast

"Oh Matt..." She moaned while breathing heavily

"Oh Mizore... I love you" I moaned

"I love you too...Now put it in me...please...I'm getting wet" She begged me as she climaxed on my fingers

I then took my fingers out and began to insert my manhood inside her making her yelp a bit

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern

"I'm fine. Just keep going!" Mizore whisper loudly

"Ok" I said while I inserted my manhood deeper inside Mizore

I was then pumping in her softly with passion. She then smiled as she began to moan more and more every time I pumped inside her. She began to drool a bit since I kept going deeper inside her vagina making her a lot of pleasure

"Oh my god... It feels good! It feels good!" Mizore shouted as I kept thrusting

I began to thrust quicker and Mizore began to moan louder. She then began to dig her finger nails into my back as I kept pumping into her faster.

"Oh...Oh...Matt...Honey...I'm gonna...I'm gonna!" Mizore tried to finish but was going to climax

"Im not leaving without you!" I said to her as I hugged her tightly

"OH MATT!" She shouted as she climaxed

"OH MIZORE!" I shouted as I climaxed inside her

We both were tired after we both climaxed. I then took it out of Mizore and then we cuddled in bed as we drifted away to sleep.

(6 days later)

After the intense training and Tsukune's human modification finished. The Zeppilen has finally been repaired. Well sort of repaired. It looked like shit since parts of Fang-Fangs limo replaced most of Fairy Tales zeppelin parts.

I started the engines of the some-what rebuilt zeppelin and it revved like a car. Im really surprised that our zeppelin actually runs

"YES! WE GOT IT WORKING!" I shouted in excitement

"Nice work Matt" Kahlua said

"Nice work?! It looks like shit!" Kokoa shouted in anger

"Its falling in pieces!" Yukari said in slight fear

"That doesn't look safe at all" Kurumu said in fear

Kahlua then began looking at the piece of shit Zeppelin to see whats wrong with it. As she stared at it a limo door fell off and landed on the concrete

"What makes you say that?" Kahlua asked and everyone but Tsukune and I stared angrily at her

Mizore then came out of the house with Keito and Mona in her arms.

"Oh uh excuse me guys I got to help my girlfriend with the kids" I said as I ran towards Mizore

Everyone was still wondering if this piece of shit zeppelin can even fly

Meanwhile when I got to Mizore I saw her feeding our kids.

"Hey Mizore. you need any help?" I asked

"No... My mother is coming to take care of the kids while were away" Mizore said

"Oh right... The missions too dangerous to bring our kids. Great thinking honey!" I said trying to cheer her up

"Thanks Matt" She smiled as she gave me a kiss

"So when does our mother get here?" I asked before feeling a cold chill coming behind me

"Right now" a woman said 2 inches behind me freaking me out

I turned around and saw our mother smiling

"MOTHER!? HOW DID YOU GET OUT HERE SO FAST?!" I asked in shock

"You be surprised on what your mother can do" Tsurara said while smiling

"My mother taught me to stalk people" Mizore said

"No wonder my back always feels cold" I figured out

"Anyway can you watch over our children while my boyfriend and I help our friends?" Mizore asked her mother

"Of course my daughter!" Tsurara said as Mizore gave her both Keito and Mona

"Thank you mother" Mizore said and then began to walk toward the Zeppelin

I was going to go too but was stopped by Tsurara holding on to my shoulder.

"Matt may I speak to you in private?" She requested

"Oh yeah but what is it?" I asked

"How long do you plan to keep my daughter waiting?" She asked

"Waiting?" I asked in a confused way

"For you to ask to marry her" Tsurara asked making me sweat and blush in embarrassment

"M-m-marriage?!" I asked in shock

"You do plan on marrying my daughter don't you?" Tsurara asked

"Of course! I already gave her children"

(To Kahlua and the others in the Zeppelin)

Kahlua was pretending flying an airplane and making gunshot noises.

"incoming enemy planes! pew pew pew" Kahlua shouted as she was playing with the controls

"Um Kahlua we should be ready to launch so can you...?" Tsukune asked

"Oh sure sorry!" Kahlua said jumping off of the controls

"Your sister is kinda childish Kokoa. You know that right?" Fang-Fang said

"Please don't remind me" Kokoa said while

"Wait guys? somethings not right?" Kurumu said

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked

"Couldn't Matt fly us to the HQ as his flying snake form?" Kurumu reminded everyone

"He could but Fairy tale is obviously ready for him and us" Kahlua said

"What do you mean? How are they ready for us?" Mizore asked as she just walked in the zeppelin

"Well Fairy Tale's HQ is equipped with anti-air cannons. Basically they're expecting a colossus to come at them" Kahlua warned everyone

"So that's why you suggested you to rebuild the zeppelin! To get past the security" Tsukune figured out

"We should get Matt before we launch" Mizore said as she ran out of the zeppelin to find me

(Back to Matt and Tsurara)

"So when do you plan on marrying my daughter my son?" Tsurara asked

"I'll do it now since your here. I want to make sure you see it...Mother" I told Tsurara as I teared up a bit

She then hugged me while she was beginning to cry as well. As she held on to me she began to take a ring off of her finger.

"Here take this." Tsurara said as she handed me her ring

"Y...Your giving me your wedding ring?" I asked in shock

"Yes. My husband was gone years ago so I'm giving it to you just to make sure you and my daughter will be happy. If he was here he would do this as well" She said in a tearful tone

"I swear. I'll keep her safe!" I promised

"I know you will" Mizore said behind me

I then turned around and she saw me tear up a bit

"Matt what's wrong?" Mizore asked in concern

"Uh...I'm fine I just want to..." I tried to finish my question but was quaking in fear.

Mizore and Tsurara noticed this but Mizore didn't know what's going on

'Go on Matt...Ask her' Tsurara thought in her head

"M-m-mizore? um...I have something very important to ask you." I said as I began holding out Tsurara's ring in front of Mizore as she gasped in shock

'No way...Don't tell me...this cant...I cant believe hes about to do it!' Mizore thought as she began to cry

"Will...You...Marry me?" I asked as I began to tear a little

She then held on to me and hugged me tightly as she cried a little

"Yes Matt! Yes I will!" Mizore cried out as she hugged me tighter

Tsurara saw this and was proud that her daughter is engaged as she carried our kids and walked to her snowmobile. I saw this and was a bit was freaked out a bit.

"You got here on a snowmobile?" I asked in confusion

"What? where you expecting an airplane? or a boat?" Tsurara asked

"Umm...Well...kinda of...yeah" I said while rubbing the back of my head

"Matt... We got to get going" Mizore reminded me

"Alright...Please take care of our kids please" I begged

"Don't worry... Their in good hands" Tsurara said as she hugged both our children and us

"Keep my daughter safe" Tsurara requested

"I will" I said as both Mizore and I walked to the Zeppelin

As we walked in the Zeppelin we began to take off and began our mission to save our friend Moka.

"Good luck my son" Tsurara said before she drove away in the snowmobile

(Back to the Zeppelin)

To our surprise the piece-of-shit zeppelin began to fly

"Well Matt and Kahlua I'm surprise that this piece of shit can actually fly!" Kokoa shouted

"Yeah what she said" Kurumu said

"Well there was a few issues for this thing" I said trying to steer the zeppelin

"What issues?!" Yukari asked while freaking out

"Well most of the parts came from Fang-Fangs limo" I said

"THAT KAHLUA STOLE MIGHT I ADD!" Fang-Fang shouted

"I DIDNT STOLE THEM! I BORROWED THEM. THERES A DIFFERENCE!" Kahlua shouted

"I hope we don't take long" I said to myself getting frustrated

(1 hour and 45 minutes later in the air)

"Are we there yet?" Kahlua asked

"Ugh...for the 700th time...NO!" I shouted in frustration

We then saw a giant fortress coming out of the clouds. We all knew that it was Fairy Tale HQ and nothing is going to stop us.

All of a sudden the zeppelin began to accelerate faster for some odd reason. I tried to let the accelerator go but it got stuck on full throttle

"Um we kinda have a problem" I said while freaking out

"What is it?" Tsukune asked

"Accelerators broken and were speeding out of control" I said as the engines began to burst into flames

"UH That's not good!" Kurumu said while freaking out

"Relax theres no need to panic. Maybe I can steer us into their hanger!" I said as I tried to steer the zeppelin

Suddenly the steering wheel snapped off the control panel and the zeppelin was still speeding faster and faster

"Oops" I said in slight fear trying not to cause a panic

"What just happened...?" Yukari asked in a horrified way

"...were out of control... ... NOW WE CAN PANIC!"I shouted freaking out as we begin to speed and spiral out of control toward fairy tale HQ as everyone screamed and held on to each other

(Inside HQ)

2 guards were talking in a break room

"Any idea on why Lady Shuzen wanted us to capture Moka?" one guard asked

"Im not sure but we will find out soon"

"Good cause I don't think were getting paid enough for this shit"

They both then heard explosions coming from the window

"Whats that? Is that one of our zeppelins?"

"No...It looks shitty...and...ITS COMING RIGHT AT US!" He shouted as they both ran like hell

(CRASH!)

Our Zeppelin crashed into the break room and killed 15 guards. It then kept on dragging across the hallway around 60 yards till it hit a corner of the hallway and we came to a complete stop. As we I exited the crashed zeppelin none of us got hurt. But they seemed freaked out more then usual.

"Matt..." Kokoa asked while trying to control her rage

"Yeah? Whats up?" I asked as I turned around

(BANG!) I got hit in the back of the head by the steering wheel

"THAT WAS THE WORST FLYING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kokoa yelled

"Ow! That's because the zeppelin broke!" I reminded her but it got her more angry

"If you two are done shouting... We got a vampire to rescue" Mizore reminded us

"Right! Moka needs our help!" Tsukune said as he just ran past us

(In the Throne room)

"Their here" Lady Shuzen said as she stands next to Akua and her prisoner Moka

"I'll kill them" Akua requested

"Not the colossus!... I want revenge on that colossus boy" A familiar voice said in anger as his finger tips began to lit in flames

"Very well... Don't fail us again... " The masked king demanded as a leader left the throne room

"Attention Fairy Tale guards! We have intruders...Wipe them out!" Lady Shuzen shouted into the speaker system

"...Tsukune..." Moka said to herself weakly

(Back to the gang)

We were running across the hall trying to avoid guards. As we tried to avoid them we got several in front of us shooting M16 assault rifles. Kurumu flew towards them and cut off the gun barrels and Kokoa used Kou's transformed hammer ability to crush the guards. After the guards were killed I walked into a room but after I entered the blast doors were closed in a millisecond.

"MATT! NO!" Mizore shouted as she slammed her hands onto the sealed doors

"I'm ok honey! Go find Moka... I'll catch up!" I shouted

"No! I wont leave you Matt!" Mizore shouted

"Mizore... I wont let anything happen to you!... I promise!" I shouted

Mizore cried a bit but then nodded as she and the others began to run away from the sealed door

"Ok...Now how do I get out of here?" I wondered

"Im afraid that you will not live to see your girlfriend anytime soon...Colossus King" A familiar voice said behind my back

I turned around and in a horrific surprise it was someone I hated for a very long time. Someone I hunted for 10 years ago. My old nemesis and family murderer.

"Kuyou!?" I shouted

"Indeed..." He said sinisterly as a colossus landed behind him

It began to shoot poison gas at me. But I was able to dodge them and run away from the poisonous cloud.

(Its the 8th colossus)

The other door was blocked by a wall of fire. The intense heat was able to push me back and I fell to the floor only to see Kuyou trying to throw a punch at me. I then dodged his attack and entered into my fighting stance

"Ahhh Excellent...You'll amuse me until you suffer death" Kuyou said as his finger tips lit on fire and the Colossus roared at me.

I then ran at him and the Colossus and began our battle

* * *

**Well. They made it to fairy tale HQ and Matt's family murderer is back! Will he be able to defeat him and the colossus? or will he suffer like he did 10 years ago! Brace yourselves everyone! A Battle is unfolding! Read and review please and remember...PEACE IN! also sorry I took so long. My hours kept changing again and I barely had any time for myself. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	38. Burning Rebirth

**Hey Hey Hey readers of the world! I hope you enjoy the fanfic! I've been having a hard time thinking the story and focusing as usual. Also I've been getting extra hours at work. Like I said a few chapters ago I will not stop till this book is done! **

**Mastermind: Kuyou did say he haven't seen the last of him**

**Some-guy: That's done. I was a bit nervous to change the title since im still new at making a fanfic**

**Anyway heres chapter 38.**

* * *

**(Music: Your going down - Red vs Blue)**

"Kuyou!" I shouted in a break of rage as recklessly charged at both the fire demon and the colossus Kuromori

He attempted to blast me with his fire bolts trying to make me back off but I was able to dodge most of them. I leapt into the air trying to get them off guard but just as I got the upper hand Kuromori intercepted me with an aerial attack with its front left leg. I then crashed into the ground but rolled backwards and got back up.

Kuyou then blasted me with multiple fire balls while the colossus tried to blast me with its poison gas blasts. I then ran to the right as fast as I could making all of their attacks miss me.

"Whats wrong Kuyou!? Can't hit me after coming back from the dead?!" I mocked him

Kuyou then growled with fury as he began charging his fireball. As I saw this I began to charge at him again. This time he charged his fireball quicker then usual. As he fully charged his fire blast he then threw all he could charge

"Shit!" I said as I attempted to dodge his attack but the recoil was so strong it knocked me back

I then rolled backwards and landed on my knees sliding backwards. He then fired multiple fully charged blasts and Kuromori blasted with a poison gas attack. I managed to dodge them all but the gas kept spreading fast. I ran toward Kuyou while Kuromori was on the ceiling firing gas projectiles at me rapidly. Kuyou then tried to punch me but I landed on my knee's sliding under Kuyou's punch. The gas projectiles were beginning to hit the area around him as gas is beginning to spread and affect Kuyou weakening his flames.

"(Cough) You bastard!" Kuyou shouted while in the gas

He then leapt out of the gassed area on fire in extreme rage trying to blast me with multiple fire balls. I tried to dodge them but 3 of them blew me away. I was sliding backwards while Kuromori was about to attack me with its legs but as it tried to crush me I tackled at it causing it to fall on its back. I then jumped on its stomach and began to punch its stomach with no rest.

Kuyou then came at me and tried to punch me but I was able to jump off of the colossus and made Kuyou punch Kuromori in the unarmored stomach causing it to burn. Making the burning colossus squeal in agony.

"Just hold still you peasant!" Kuyou shouted in rage

"Bring it on you filthy dog!" I shouted making Kuyou even angrier

"I'm going to enjoy burning you to ash!" Kuyou shouted powering up

He then began changing his form. He had an emperor robe on instead of having 4 blue burning tails

"Entei Toui! (Translation: Fire emperors battle suit)

'What the hell?' I thought to myself in astonishment

"You must be curious on how I can gain so much power? After you nearly killed me with one of your other forms I left Yokai academy and joined Fairy Tale. I've spent my entire life training to gain this form. To eradicate you and your friends as an act of revenge." Kuyou said as 5 bolts of fire began to form and was going to try to annihilate me with his full power

Kuromori got back on its 4 legs and began to roar at Kuyou since he punched its stomach.

"Oh be silent!" Kuyou said as he blasted Kuromori with his full powered fire bolts.

The bolts flew into Kuromori's opened mouth. This caused its armored back blew up including its insides causing its glowing eyes to fade to darkness and black tendrils to come out of its shattered back armor

"Do you have any idea on what you done?!" I shouted

"I believe im going to get results on if the training I did long ago" Kuyou said as he got into his fighting stance

"You just made a mistake you fool..." I said in disappointment as my necklace began to absorb the black tendrils

'Only 2 more colossi to go' I thought to myself as I went into my fighting stance after I gained a new colossus idol

We then stared at each other for a few seconds as he prepared more fire balls in his hands and above his powerful form. I cracked my knuckles as we both began to charge at each other. I was going to thrash him without any hesitation but was almost hit by more fireballs. I dodged 4 of them but there were more than 8 incoming. I then dashed toward them all at full speed.

"Are you seriously going to try to thrash my fire? You will suffer quickly!" Kuyou said in a dark tone

As the fireballs came closer and closer the heat was beginning to become unbearable but I kept on running towards the inferno

'Well...Here goes nothing!' I thought to myself as I tried to punch a full powered fireball out of my way

To my amazement I was able to knock the fireball out of my way. I then kept going as 2 other fire balls were coming at me. I then dashed toward Kuyou at full speed and then rolled out of way of both fireballs as they both crashed into the ground. I then got back up as I continued my offense toward Kuyou still running at him. I then jumped into the air and I tried to deliver a powerful punch into his face but missed and hit the ground creating a crater. Kuyou then leapt into the air and held onto a ledge.

'Impossible!... He's not even at his full power yet!...How is he deflecting my flames!' Kuyou thought to himself in rage

"Well no matter... YOU WILL BURN TO A CRISP AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NOT EVEN YOU CAN SURVIVE! Kuyou shouted in extreme rage

He then fused the 5 remaining fire balls together to make an ultimate fireball out of hell.

"Damn... That's big!" I said in astonishment

Kuyou kept on powering his over-charged fireball. As he kept powering up his fireball I put my fists together and began to charge up my ancient energy and began to become more powerful than before

"Your going to regret killing that colossus you burning bastard" I said with a smirk on my face

He then unleashed his over-charged fireball with all of his might as I unleashed my ancient energy burst in unison. As our attacks collided it caused a force that nearly blasts us both back. It was very intense that the metal on the doors, ceiling and floors are beginning to melt from the heat from Kuyou's flames and my ancient colossi energy. Both of us were beginning to feel drained as we continued to try push each other back with all of our power.

"You will die here and now!" Kuyou shouted as he began to add more fire to his fireball

'No...No don't give up now!' I thought to myself as his fireball began to push my energy blast back

Kuyou began to laugh evilly as he began to notice that he's pushing me back

"Now colossus boy...After I finish you off for good...Im going for your friends...Including that girl you care about so much!" Kuyou said as he tried to push me back

This made me very angry after he began talking about hurting my fiancée. I then extended my arms and tried to concentrate on unleashing more power

"Ha-ha-ha I will delight in your agony" Kuyou said evilly

I was struggling to use more power then I used before but my emotions are making me loose focus

"Please...Anyone...I need your power...Give me the strength...To shatter my foe..." I said while staring at the ceiling hoping that I will get help

After I prayed during my showdown my eyes began to glow light blue. I then began to gain more power for my ancient energy. As my energy increased my eyes began to glow brightly yellow instead of light blue. My energy began to triple then usual as I began to push Kuyou back.

"What's going on?" I said to myself in confusion

'The king asked... and I shall answer thou's request!' a mysterious voice told me in my head as Kuyou's ultimate fireball began to be pushed back

"What the hell is going on!" Kuyou asked while struggling to keep his power going

"NOW THOU SHALL SUFFER THY KINGS WRATH!" I said while my voice was altered by another being as a shadowy figure with horns began to come out of the burning metal.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kuyou asked in shock

As the shadowy figure showed himself I began to felt power surging inside me. This began to pierce his fireball as my ancient energy kept increasing

"You're end..." I said with seriousness in my voice

Kuyou's fireball blew up as my energy blast began to go after the fox demon

"no, no NO! AGH!" Kuyou shouted as the ancient energy began to strike him

His flesh and muscles began to tear away from the strength of my ancient energy. His skull began to show from the power that the I unleashed. After I stopped blasting Kuyou with the energy surge his face was horribly disfigured and torn reveling his skull. He then fell to his knees and then fell to the floor dead

"I did it...I finally did it..." I said as my glowing yellow eyes began to disappear and returned to normal

I then fell and knelt down out of power and fatigued.

"What thou have felt is a taste of the colossus kings power" the shadowed figure said

"Are you a colossus?" I asked the figure while trying to regain my strength

"I...? I am the creator... to all of your ancient ancestors..." The figure responded

I then looked at the figure in confusion

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Dormin... I gave to thee the power of the colossi's through thou father's necklace." It said making me feel shocked

"You're the one that gave me the necklace?" I asked

"Indeed... Now thou shall gain the power of the colossus king... But thy must defeat the remaining colossi before this organizations plans begin or the entire world destroyed" Dormin said while disappearing in a shadowy mist

"Alright... I'll do this to save the world...and my friends" I said with seriousness in my voice.

I then walked toward the blast doors that locked me in and then pierced the door by punching the door with both my fists and began to open the door with all of my strength. As I used all of my strength parts began to spark and fall out of the opening and locking mechanisms. I then opened the door and began to walk out to resume my mission to find Moka and the other 2 colossi

(To Tsukune and the others)

Tsukune and the others were running to find Moka till they hit a fork in the hallway.

"Kokoa. You and Kahlua take the one on the left. said Fang-Fang

"Fine..." Kokoa said bitterly as she and Kahlua ran through the left hallway

"Mizore. You and Kurumu take the center."

"Very well. Lets go Mizore!" Kurumu said as she flew down the northern hallway

"Alright..." Mizore said with slight sadness in her voice

"Mizore...!" Tsukune called out to her

She then turned to face Tsukune feeling sad

"Matt will be fine. He's strong!" Tsukune said trying to make Mizore feel better

"I know...But I still worry" Mizore said slightly smiling

As Mizore and Kurumu ran to the center hallway Tsukune, Fang-Fang and Yukari ran through the hallway on the right. They went through 4 different rooms to find Moka. So far they didn't find anyone but Fairy Tale soldiers.

"I hope we don't find another room filled with more solders" Yukari said before she opened another door

Inside was a room filled with weapons and explosives only a trigger fingered moron would love to use. They then walked around to find anything that can be used to help find Moka

"Excuse me...Who are you strangers?" A little girl said as she walked in the armory

Fang-Fang and Yukari raised their weapons at her and scared her. They then put them down as they only saw her as a curious little girl holding a toy chainsaw

"Oh...Its only a kid with a toy" Fang-Fang said with relief

"My name is Routier and I'm here to kill the intruders...Which is you strangers" Routier said with a sweetly kind tone as she picked up a flamethrower

"Aww that's cute...its like she's got a real flamethrower" Fang-Fang said

She then began to use the flamethrower and tries to burn them

"THATS BECAUSE IT IS A REAL FLAMETHROWER!" Tsukune said freaking out!

They all then got behind counters holding weapons to avoid getting burned by Routier

"I don't believe this! WHO GIVE A CHILD A FLAMETHROWER!?" Yukari shouted in panic

"I'm having a lot of fun!" Routier said in a joyful tone as she keeps trying to burn Tsukune and the others alive

* * *

**Dormin has come and Matt had a taste of the colossi king and everyone is trying to find Moka and the 2 colossi. Will they be able to find them or will Fairy Tale's plan go into action. I hope you guys like the chapter. I've been trying to focus as usual I've been getting writers block. Anyway read and review. PEACE IN! :D**


End file.
